A New Life
by TheAnonymus
Summary: One easy way to describe my life is that it's like a soap opera. A step dad that abuses me, a mother who doesn't care. I finally escape but things just keep going wrong and I'm left wondering if I'll get my happy ending like a soap opera...
1. The Beginning of the Diary

**The Beginning of the Diary**

My life. Something that sometimes made me feel like I was living in a TV soap opera.

My school life, simple. I stayed out of peoples way, they statyed out of mine.

My social life, non-existant. With no friends how was one to go about having a social life?

My home life, more complecated then I cared to admit. It was my home life that my school and social lives were the way they were. I mean how would people react if they found out what went on in my home? Would they be discusted with me? Would they pity me? I didn't want pity or discust, I just wanted to escape.

My life didn't use to always be this way though, when I was younger I had heaps of friends, I had a social life and my home life was fairly simple. My mother, being the loving and caring thing that she is would send me off to the snow every winter and in the summer she would send me to my dad's. I loved it. It was simple and I got to see my sister and dad, the only people I truly concidered family. However by the time I was 10 my mother was starting to go broke. She needed a husband, and arich one at that. So of course she married the first rich thing she happened upon. This lovely specimen of a man is the owner of Shinaroto Industries and had a notorius demon with a reputation for having to much of a liking for both women and alcohol. So marrying my mother was the perfect way to get the cops off his back about the women he had assulted.

Yeah, this seemed fine at the time. My mother got a new toy she could play with and we weren't broke anymore. However I quickly changed my opinion. Soon after they were married and he had moved in he began to get paranoid about my dad. I stopped getting calls and wasn't allowed any form of communication with him. My summer visits were cancelled and I was sent to a completely different country during the winter.

My life slowly deteriated over the years. My step-brother that had moved in with us ran away when I was 14 to go live with his mother. The only good thing that was in my life left me all alone, but I didn't blame him, he had needed to escape as much as I did now. He told me to follow him and believe me I tried. The only thing I succeded in doing though was ending up in hospital when my step-dad caught up with me.

It was a couple months later that the beatings started. At first it was just a slap here and there and maybe a kick thrown it as well, but it got worse and worse as I got older.

I managed to get this note book a couple days ago. I decided that it was going to be my diary. The only thing I would trust until I got out of this hell hole.

Right now though I can hear dad somewhere in this mansion (probably to drunk to relise his room is on the other side of the house) so until next time.

******

'God school id boring... I've already learnt all this crap...' I thought as I listened to the teacher go on about something to do with triganometry. With my zero social life I had a lot of time on my hands and usually used it to study... I know I sound like the biggest nerd but what else am I suppose to do?

I made it through the rest of my classes (just) and slowly made my way home. My step-dad was suppose to get back home today from his business trip to Fukuoka, so unfortunatly for me that meant he would be in an angry mood from all the business men, and the fact that he didn't have to pleasure of getting wasted every night. But on the positive side he wouldn't be drunk when he got home so the beating won't be as bad!... I know it's not much of a positive but in my life I did try to stay as optimistic as possible despite the situation.

Sometimes I wonder why I don't just run away but then I remember the threats he's made. I remember the last time I tried to run away. I thought I was actually going to make it to my dad's but he caught me at the airport. The brought me home and told me that if I ever tried to run away again or if I told anyone what he was doing my mother would get it.

Theres no lost love between me and my mother. I couldn't stand the women but that didn't mean that she deserved to die. That would just be selfish of me, and I didn't like being selfish.

I arrived home and quickly made my way into the kitchen to grab something to eat and then escape up to my room. But today didn't seem to be my lucky day however. My mother was in there playing around with one of her "extra" toys. I quietly made my way past them hoping to escape attention but my mother was able to pull herself away from her man of the minute to see me.

"Oh Rinny dear, I didn't see you there. You know you really should wear more make-up, it makes people notice you more." This was the usual type of conversation I had with my mother, or her telling me I wasn't good enough and I should just move out already.

"Thanks mum I'll keep that in mind next time I want to go whoring around like you." I said with a fake smile and made my way out of the kitchen before she could react.

I decided to go out the front to check the mail. I knew there wouldn't be anything in there for me but it was better then doing homework.

I made my way to the letter box, over the grass infront of my house. My house was huge, a mansion. But theres no way anyone would call it beautiful. The way I would describe it would be dead. It looked haunted, the massive front windows gave off a forboding look and it was painted some dark colour that added to the theme. I hated it. The only trees there were dead or dying, there was no gardens with colourful flowers or anything. It was depressing.

I pulled out the mail and looked at who it was addressed to. Step-dad, step-dad, mum, step-dad...and the strange thig was, there was something for me. I turned it over looking for the senders name but didn't find anything.

With shaking fingers I opended it up. A photo fell out and I bent over to pick it up, tears came to my eyes when I saw it. It was of my me, my dad and my sister Kagome when I was 10. Kagome would have been almost 11. I quickly pulled out the letter and started to read.

_Dear Rin,_

_I hope you're able to actually get this letter. I haven't heard anything from you in almost 7 years, and call us worry warts but me and dad are slightly concerned. We understand that you might not want to see us and we don't want to force anything from you so we won't put any pressure on you, but please just tell us if you're ok._

_If you want you can come visit, we use to have such a great time all those years ago when we were younger. I know we've both grown up and you probably don't want to run around the backyard playing tag, but we can do other stuff! I heard your mum got married a couple years ago to the owner of Shinaroto Industries, congrads to her and I hope you're happy with your family. His son Kouga goes to my school here actually so if you come visit you would be able to catch up with him to! _

_Hope to hear from you soon, but remember no pressure1_

_Lots of love, Kags._

The tears were running down my face now as I sat down on my bed. There was a second letter behind Kagome's and I pulled it out and started reading.

_Dear Rin,_

_How are you? I hope you are doing well with your family. Me and Kagome are doing ok, I don't know if she told you or not but I got married a couple years ago. I don't know if you received any of my previous letters so I thought I should mention it. Her name is Kamako and she had a son that's the same age as you and Kagome called Miroku. He and his friends are quite the trouble makers so things are never dull. Two of his colosest friends are actually my business partners sons. I'm sure you've read about mine and Inutashio's business so I won't bore you with those details. _

_Everyone here would love it if you would come visit us soon. I don't want to force you and I understand if you have moved on with your new family but it would be good to see my little girl. I miss you quite a bit and I know Kagome does to. Kamako would love to meet you and Miroku would love to meet his little sister. Maybe you could come during school break? Or sometime in the summer like you use to?_

_Remember no pressure, miss you love Dad. _

There was another note behind that but I was having trouble seeing through all my tears.

_Dear Rin,_

_My name is Kamako, I guess I'm your step-mum. I don't really do well with letters but I would just like to say that I would very much like to meet you and I know your father would like to catch up. I understand that you may not like me cause I married your father but I would still like to get to know you. _

_Hoping to meet you, Kamako._

I laid back on my bed, tears falling uncontrolably down my face.

'Does he think I don't want to see him? I want to more then anything in the world... I have to think up a plan to get out of this place...'

* * *

Hi to all my readers! This is my first fan fic so please R & R!! I'll be uploading the next chapter soon!


	2. The Great Escape

**The Great Escape**

_'I have to think of a plan to get out of this place...'_

My dad had arrived home a couple hours ago, and as I predicted he was angry. Thankfully my mother had had enough sense to not flaunt her new "toy" in front of him. He knew that she cheated on him, but that didn't mean he liked being shown that she was cheating on him.

I had barricaded myself in my room of hoping to escape a beating but knew I wouldn't be able to escape for very long. However my thoughts weren't on what sort of cruel treatment I would be on the receiving end of, they were on the letters I had finally succeeded in getting.

My thoughts kept on drifting to plans of escape but the best thing I could think of was jumping out my window with a bag of crap and running to the train station. Don't get me wrong it was a good plan, but it had some flaws. 1. Last time I tried to run away I ended up in hospital. 2. I couldn't use my card to pay for a train ticket cause my dad would be able to know where I went, and what's the point in running away if the thing you're running away from knows where you're going. 3. If I ran away my lovely thing of a mother would most likely end up hurt. 4. My room was on the second story of my house and climbing out the window would most likely result in me hurting myself, therefore making it hard to run like hell to the train station.

See I had some problems.

My thoughts were also on part of Kagome's letter. Kouga was there. He was safe, and that was a huge relief. After he had run away I never knew if he actually made it to his mums or his dad had caught him along the way. But at least now I knew he was safe and that gave me a small amount of confidence that I might be able to be as well.

I sighed running my hand through my hair. I liked my hair, it was exactly like my dad's. My eyes though I didn't like. They were exactly the same as my mum's, chocolate brown. I was slightly shorter then average, but it wasn't that noticeable, I was skinny, but not anorexic skinny. I was happy with my body (though my mum was constantly telling me that I shouldn't eat so much so I would lose a few pounds), my boobs were slightly bigger then average and my mum also told me constantly that I should show off my "excellent cleavage" whenever she said that I would always go put on the baggiest shirt I could find just to annoy her.

I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was nearly mid-night, and I had school tomorrow... I sighed again, getting up and making my way over to the bathroom. That's when an idea suddenly hit me. I stopped walking.

'School... I could put a bunch of stuff in my school bag, make my way to an ATM, withdraw money, get on a train and be away before he relises what's happened. That solves the problem of the window, money and getting away but what about my mother? I can't leave her to him, I don't know what he would do to her...'

I started walking again, even more depressed then before...

* * *

It was about 7:00 in the morning when I woke up for school and suddenly realised something.

'If he killed her he wouldn't have something to keep the police off his back about all the women he's with... that's the only reason they got married in the first place, I doubt he would have if she wasn't able to do that...'

I quickly got out of bed and ran to my wardrobe, getting out clothes to take with me. I emptied all the books out of my bag and shoved my clothes in, also putting in my wallet, a few nessecities such as toothbrush and underwear, a book and closed it up.

I walkeddownstairs trying my best to act causual. I made my breakfast and sat down, chosing a seat that gave me a perfect view of the clock.

Unfortunately my step-father came into the kitchen and soon found something to get angry about. I ended up only getting slapped in the face, but coming from a demon it hurt like hell.

'I'm so happy I have to leave early to walk to school...' I thought when the clock finally reached 7:30. I had already done my hair and everything so I quickly left out of the house.

'To the train station...' and I quickly made my way there, hoping that there was an ATM.

I got there and was relieved to find and ATM almost straight away. My excitement grew when I saw that there was a train leaving for Tokyo in 10 minutes.

'Guess something has to go right once in a while...' I thought as I purchased my ticket, the lady giving me a weird look, I guessed cause I was still in my school uniform, with a bruise on my face and i was buying a ticket for half way across the country.

I bought some food and magazines, knowing that it was going to be a long ride, and boarded the train.

I was about to explode with excitement and happiness as I took my seat and looked out my window. I watched as hundreds of people moved around the platform, going on with their lives.

'This is officially dubbed the Great Escape' and then giggled at the thought, and pulled out one of the magazines. I nearly dropped it when I realised who was on the front cover. It was Kouga. He was with three other guys one was a guy with silver hair, golden eyes but the thing that caught my attention was the dog ears that were on his head.

'Kawaii...'

Another one was a guy with slightly darker hair then mine and purple eyes. I could tell he was human.

The last guy was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He had golden eyes and silver hair like the other one (I figured they were brothers) but his hair was straighter and looked a lot smoother. He didn't have any dog ears either and had markings on his face, showing that he was a full-fledged demon. The other one I was guessing was only half demon.

"So pretty..." I muttered to myself looking at his picture. I tore my eyes away from his face and read the headline.

_TOKYO'S RICHEST AND HOTTEST; IN LOVE?_

I opened up to the article and saw it was all about possible girlfriends the four of them might have. I put the magazine back down, deciding to read it later. I looked out the window and took one last look at Kumamoto Station.

'This is the start of freedom...finally...'

The train started to move and I watched as everything became a blur of movement.

I went back to my magazine and found out that the guy that was human was actually my step-brother Miroku.

'He's pretty cute... All of Kouga's friends are actually... Ah well none of them would ever go out with me... I'm a bit to plain...'

I sighed and looked out the window, thinking of the demon with golden eyes.

'So he's the son of my dad's business partner... and also drop dead gorgeous... WOAH!! I really need to stop thinking about him! I haven't even met him!' I thought mentally shaking myself.

'The Great Escape... That's a good song...'

* * *

Hi! Hope everyone liked this chapter! I wasn't to sure about it...

Please R & R!! I need reviews!! Please!

Sesshomaru comes in the next chapter along with everyone else so keep reading!


	3. Meet And Greet

**The Meet and Greet**

'Tokyo's big...' I thought as I walked out of the train station looking around. The train ride had taken forever and I seriously wanted to go for a run, but I restrained myself.

It was about 8:00 at night... I had been on the train for about 12 hours... I had changed out of my school uniform and I was now wearing a green and pale yellow checked tank top with mini denim shorts (I was taking full advantage of the warm weather). The bruise on my face still hurt a lot but I knew it would be all heeled up soon.

I quickly called a cab and got in. I gave the driver the address of my dad's house and stared out at Tokyo as we made our way there. The driver was a nice old man and was telling me all about Tokyo and told me what the sites were as we passed them.

"Well here we are. It was nice meeting you Rin." The driver said, whose name I found out was Takamaru.

"Thanks Takamaru, hope everyone else in Tokyo is as nice as you..." I said and he gave a small chuckle.

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

I got out of the cab and waved to Takamaru as he drove off.

"Well here goes nothing..." I thought as I turned to face the massive mansion I was standing in front off.

'At least it looks alive...' I thought and then walked over to the gates pushing what I guessed to be the door bell.

"Can I help you?" A female voice said through the speaker.

"Hi, I'm here to see Kenji and Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm afraid I can't let you in without identification verification." she said in a rather kind voice.

"M name's Rin Higurashi. I'm a relative of Kagome's and Kenji's." I said sort of surprised by how confident I sounded while I was trying my best to keep my thoughts all together.

"Oh my god!! Come right in!!" she sounded incredibly excited when she said this. The massive gates swung open and revealed a long driveway with massive oak trees on either side of it and lush green lawns with beautiful gardens.

'Definatly alive' I thought as I started to make my way up the long driveway. I finally reached the double front doors and rung the doorbell.

The doors were thrown open to reveal a women that looked to be about 40, she had brown hair that way greying and green eyes.

"Come in, come in. Mr Higurashi will be so happy that you're here. There is currently guests over and they are having dinner but I'm sure they won't mind. Quickly follow me." she then moved aside to let me in and closed the door behind me. I took my chance to look around. It was gorgeous inside, it had sort of a modern design which I really liked. There were wooden floors and a stair case that was off to one side. It was really open and I immediately loved it.

"This way please Miss Rin." the lady said gesturing to an arch-way. She walked two paces ahead of me as we entered a dining room. There was a huge chandelier hanging over the table that looked like it could have seated at least 30 people, but there was only about 10 there.

"Sir, Miss Rin is here to see you." the lady said, then bowed and walked out. Everyone was now staring at me, with shocked looks on their faces. But it was my dad's face that caught my attention, it was completely shocked. He was half risen from his seat.

"Hi Dad..." I said with a wave. Suddenly I was caught in a massive bear hug.

"Rin, what are you doing here? Are you alright? How did you get that bruise? Did you get my letter?" He asked but I never got a chance to answer because I was suddenly tackled to the ground by Kagome.

"Oh my god Rin I can't believe you're here! We have so much catching up to do! How long are you staying?" I wasn't able to answer this time, Kagome's hug was so tight I could barley breath.

"...Kags...air..." I managed to gasp out, she immediately let me go but I could still see the excitement on her face.

I finally got off the ground and was then picked up and swung around.

"Rin you got out! You finally got out! I haven't seen you in forever!" Kouga put me down and then saw the bruise on my face"...He hit you didn't he?" he said, a sad look on his face.

"I'll tell you about it later." I said gently, then turned back to my dad and Kagome who were practically bouncing off the walls.

"Guys calm down." I said laughing.

"Oh Rin you haven't met everyone." Kagome suddenly said turning back to everyone who were staring at us.

"Oh of course. Well Rin meet your step-mum, Kamako." dad said, turning to a women that looked to be in her 30's with dark brown hair and purple eyes.

"It's nice to finally meet you Rin." she said holding out her hand.

"It's so nice to meet you to!" I said completely ignoring her hand and giving her a massive hug, she immediately hugged back.

"Your step-brother Miroku." the guy I had seen in the magazine gave me a wave from where he was sitting, I waved back smiling more then I had in ages.

"And this is my business partner Inutashio, his wife and his two sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." I looked over and saw a man with golden eyes and long silver hair that was tied up and the nape of his neck.

'Guess he's the freakishly hot guys father...' I thought as I shook his hand, then turned to shake his wives.

'Speak of the devil...' I thought as I saw that the guy my dad had introduced me to as Sesshomaru was actually the freakishly hot guy...

"It's so good to meet you all. Sorry I interrupted your dinner..." I said feeling a little guilty.

"Oh don't worry about it." Inutashio said with a wave of his hand.

"Are you hungry? I can have the cooks bring you something and you can join us? Or have you already eaten? Or would you like to go have a rest? I bet you've had a long trip..." my dad said and my smile got even bigger.

As if on cue my stomach started rumbling, telling everyone my answer.

"Some food would be good..." I said a little embarrassed.

I was shown a seat at the table that was in between Kagome and Kouga. Food soon appeared and I quickly dug in (I was really hungry...).

"So Rin, how long do you think you will be staying?" My dad asked from the head of the table.

"Um... Well I wanted to actually ask you if I could stay...for good?" I asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"That would be great! You can chose a room after dinner!" he said and I could see the happiness on his face.

"It's going to be so good having my little sister around!" Kagome said not having calmed down one bit.

"I know what you mean." Kouga said from my other side.

'I'd forgotten what having a family was like...' I thought as I looked around the table. Everyone was laughing and smiling (except for Sesshomaru... he hadn't smiled at all tonight...) for the first time in forever I felt like I belonged.

"Ohhh Rin we have to take you shopping!! You can meet my friends then as well!" Kagome said, Kamako and Izuyoi instantly agreeing.

"Tomorrow! Then again on the weekend so Kagome and the girls can come!" Kamako said, her and Izuyoi started making plans straight away.

"This is going to be so much fun! There's a shop that's just opened down at the mall that I've been dying to go to!" Izuyoi said, sounding rather excited about tomorrow.

"Oh I heard about that one, it's suppose to have some really nice stuff. We'll go to the mall first then tomorrow." Kamako said, sounding just as excited as Izuyoi.

"Sounds like you're getting a whole new wardrobe..." Miroku said, giving me a sympethetic look. I just laughed.

"It should be so so much fun. I haven't been shopping in ages. Well at least not when I had fun..." I said thinking of the times my mother dragged me out shopping and would try to make me buy the sluttiest clothing, I mentally shuddered at the thought.

"So Kouga, hows living at your mum's?" I asked turning towards him as Izuyoi and Kamako continued on with the shopping plans.

"Oh don't go there. I'm actually planning on moving out as soon as I can find a place to stay with affordable rent."

"Wow that bad? As bad as it was at your dad's?" I was really worried about him now, I just hoped it wasn't as bad as it was when he use to live with me.

"Nah, no one is as bad as that bastard. You know he came to visit me not that long ago. Was going on about my future and all that crap, just pretending that nothing ever happened. Then I tried to ask about you and he completely ignored me, saying I should focus on my future and not be distracted."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never knew he came to visit you... I just hope he doesn't try t visit me..." I said thinking about what would happen if he did.

"Pfft, you ain't got anything to worry about. You're only the step-daughter. Remember he's my biological father...unfortunately..." I laughed when he said this.

"Remember how we use to go to that only parking lot and skate around to avoid going home? They were some good times..." I said remembering how much fun the two of us use to have.

"Oh yeah I remember that. I remember the time you were trying to show-off and ran into a pole." Kouga said now laughing uncontrollably.

"...Shut up..." I said pretending to be offended, but I was secretly glad he remembered something as little as that from so long ago.

"I remember that day so well. You ended up breaking your glasses when you hit the wall and we had to buy you knew ones." He said and looked like he was off in La-La Land.

"Good to know you have such fond memories..." I said, sarcastically.

* * *

Dinner ended at about 10:00 when the Takashi's left, Kouga leaving with them.

"So Rin, do you want the room nest to mine, next to Miroku's or the one in between?" Kagome asked. She had taken me upstairs to let me chose a room.

"Um, the one in between, I'll be social." Kagome laughed and showed me to my new room. When she opened the door and showed me the inside, my jaw dropped.

"This is a room?" I asked in disbelief. It was freakin' huge!! The room was green and all the furniture inside looked all shiny and new. There was a black leather couch that faced a massive flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall. There was heaps of shelves around the room which I had full intentions of filling with Cd's and books. There was a fancy looking sound system that looked incerdibly expensive (I was guessing it was as well). There was a comfy looking four-post bed that I was sure I would never want to leave in the mornings and there was also a door that lead off into an adjoining room.

"Where does that lead to?" I asked Kagome, pointing to the door.

"Oh that's the closet, come on." she walked over and opened it up, that also made my jaw drop. It was huge as well!!

"Oh yeah, I'm defiantly going to like it here..." I said still in awe. Kagome laughed.

"Well I'll leave you to get acquainted with the room. There should be pajamas and a dressing gown in the wardrobe if you want to get changed, some toiletries in one of the draws and the bathroom is just down the hall if you want a shower or something. Come get me if you need anything." She walked out and left me to my thoughts.

'I made it...I'm actually here...This has to be a dream, it's way to good to be true. I mean I'm in my millionaire fathers house and I'm going to live here...weird...'

I flopped down on the bed and reliesed my previous thoughts had been correct, I never wanted to get up.

'I'm defiantly going to love this...' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. sorry there's not much of Sesshomaru, but he was still there!

Please review! i need review! i'll be updating soon


	4. Shopping, Video games and Truth

Read and Review! I need reviews!

* * *

'Oh god, I don't think I've ever spent so long shopping in my entire life...' I thought as I made my way to yet another store. Kamako and Izuyoi loved to shop. And when I say love...I mean LOVE. They were crazy. Everytime they saw something they liked they would add it to the pile, once the pile got to big, I was rushed off to the change room to see what looked good and what fitted.

So lets just say by the end of the day I had shopping over load. Don't get me wrong, I love shopping but this was insanity! I couldn't even run off and get lost in a crowd off people, cause there was no people. The mall was closed to everyone but them and lets just say this was definitely a new experience for me.

"Ohhh Rin! I found the most gorgeous pair of jeans!" Kamako said, pulling them off the rack. The good thing about shopping with Izuyoi and Kamako was that they had really good taste, I thought our tastes might clash but they seemed to know what I wanted without me even telling them.

"They look heaps good" I said admiring the jeans. They were a simple black skinny leg pair and I straight away loved them.

"We have to find a shirt to match!" Izuyoi called out when she saw the jeans. I sweat dropped. With all the stuff we had brought today I was positive there would be a shirt to match, but that didn't stop them. They raced around the store looking for a shirt, then finally settled on one that was purple and had cartoon drawings all over it.

"Go try these on, with the rest of the pile! Don't forget to show us everything!" Kamako said, showing the unfortunate man that had to carry all the clothes where the change rooms were.

'This is going to take forever...' I thought as I walked into the change room and saw the massive pile of clothes. 'Better get started...'

* * *

It was 4.00 when Kamako called Miroku to come and pick me up. Her and Izuyoi were going to keep shopping, and now that they knew my exact size they could get anything else they thought would look good on me. They offered the limo but I declined not really wanting to spend an entire car ride all alone in a massive limo. I said I would just walk home but Kamako whipped out her cell and called Miroku. He said he would be there soon with Inuyasha, who was driving.

I was waiting out the front, when a shiny black jeep pulled up. I almost ran to get in, wanting to escape the mall. I got in and closed the door, both boys were laughing at me.

"Have fun?" Miroku asked.

"Your mums are crazy! I've never tried on so many clothes in my life!" When I said this they laughed even harder.

"The trick is to politly decline. Eventually they give up trying to get you to go." Inuyasha said a boyish grin on his face. Now driving at least 10km over the speed limit.

"Well I had fun, but that's a little more shopping then what I'm use to. And a lot more money being spent on me then what I'm use to."

"I thought your step-dad owned some major company?" Miroku asked, confusion on his face.

"Yeah he does, but that didn't mean I got to use the money." Miroku and Inuyasha still had confused looks but didn't push for answers.

"So Rin, you wanna come with to Inuyasha's house for a bit? Kagome's got some advance study thing today so she won't be home and dad doesn't get home for a while so you'll be home alone...But I suppose you might like some alone time..." Miroku asked sort of trailing off at the end.

"That would be heaps good. I'm not really into the whole alone thing. I prefer company." I said, glad that I finally had people to spend my time with.

"Cool. Hope you don't mind video games then." Inuyasha said pulling into his driveway. His house was just as big as mine but looked heaps different. While my house was huge with stone walls, huge windows and a blue roof, Inuyasha's looked slightly more modern. It still had blue roofs but the walls were renovated and painted an off-white.

"Sounds good to me. Be prepared to lose then." I said with my "competitive" grin. Inuyasha and Miroku were grinning to.

"Oh bring it on." They both said at exactly the same time.

* * *

I ended up winning, and lets just say Miroku and Inuyasha were shocked.

"How...how did you do that?" Inuyasha asked pointing at the TV screen, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Well I used the controller and moved my character around then shot you guys..." I said as if I was speaking to a 3 year-old. Inuyasha and Miroku shot me glares but I just laughed them off.

"We got beaten by a girl..." Miroku said, but Inuyasha shook his head.

"I wouldn't be to sure if she was a girl... look how much food she's eaten..." He said pointing to the rubbish around me, my pile was just slightly smaller then theirs.

"Ha ha." I said giving him a glare. "Where's the bathroom in this place? This soda has gone straight through me..."

"Across the hall."

I got up and as I was walking out I heard Inuyasha say to Miroku that I was definitely a guy cause no girl would ever say that.

I sighed and walked out of the hall and into the room a bit across from Inuyasha's (We had been in his room playing the video games). The room I walked into though was definitely not a bathroom.

'I think the is someones room...' I thought noticing the king sized bed as well as many books on shelves around the room and the massive TV.

I turned to leave but instead ran into a wall. I fell backwards but I felt someones arm snake around my waist catching me. I opened my eyes only to find golden ones staring back at me.

"What are you doing in my room?" Sesshomaru asked.

'Well it wasn't a wall I ran into...'

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**I was walking upstairs to my room when the scent that I couldn't get out of my head reached my nose.**

**'That Rin girl must be here...' I thought, hoping that I would run into her.**

**I walked past Inuyasha's room and heard noises from inside, I could hear Miroku and Inuyasha but no Rin.**

**'Wonder where she is... Wait why do I care? I haven't even talked to her...but her scent...it's so intoxicating...' I tried to shake the thoughts from my head as I walked into my room, only to have the object of my thoughts walk straight into me.**

**She started to fall back and without even thinking I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her back up. She opened her eyes and I could see the surprise in them, but I kept my usual emotionless mask up, not wanting her to know how much her scent was bugging me with her being this close.**

"**What are you doing in my room?" I asked, but not bothering with a glare, I didn't even like the _thought_ of glaring at her.**

**'I'm so glad people can't read my mind...'**

Back to me

'Crap... come on this is where you talk...COME ON!!' My mind shouted at me, finally words came out of my mouth.

"Bathroom." He raised an eyebrow at this. 'Oh yeah...that makes sense... makes me sound like I was peeing in his room...I'm so dumb sometimes...'

"Um sorry. I mean I was looking for the bathroom and accidentally found your room instead. Inuyasha isn't very good at giving directions." I said proud of the fact that I managed to form a proper sentence.

"Just use mine. It's through that door." he said pointing to a door that was across the room.

"Thanks." I managed, a little surprised that he was being so nice. 'Inuyasha and Miroku made him seem so cold when we were talking about him before...'

I was as quick as I could be in the bathroom, not wanting to be rude or something but a little part of me just wanted to see Sesshomaru again...

'What am I thinking? I only met the guy yesterday and haven't actually had a proper conversation with him! I think I might be losing it...'

I walked back out into the room and saw Sesshomaru with his back turned to me looking at one of his book shelves.

"What sort of books do you like?" I asked, wanting to learn more about him.

"Anything but romance, or kids books. What about you?" he turned to face me and I tried my best not to look at his chest (he was wearing a tight dark grey wife beater...)

"Anything at all. Thought I find some fantasy books rather questionable." I saw amusement flash through his eyes but it was gone before I could be completely sure.

"What's your favourite book then?" I could see that he didn't think I really read much, when in reality I loved to read.

"Well I like Emma by Jane Austin, in fact all of her books are good, anything by Bryce Courtney is usually good as well, but I really love The Mercy Seat. Now that is a good book." Although he was trying to hide it I could see he was slightly shocked that I actually read. "What about you?"

"The Catcher in the Rye and Brothers Karamazov, and you're right about the Mercy Seat, that book is amazing." I could tell he wasn't trying as much now to keep up his emotionless mask, and I was also rather happy that we had something in common.

"So anything you think I would like here?" I said gesturing around the room.

"Plenty. But no romance books, they're all in the library or in Izuyoi's room."

"You should read romance. It's not all mushy stuff that would make you sick, trust me. You should read Emma, or Pride and Prejudice, they're really good books." I gave him my best smile and he smiled back. I almost drooled he looked so good.

'Sure the thing I can't have is the thing I want... of course...' I thought internally sighing.

"Hn." Was all he said. I suddenly realised that I was probably invading his privacy and felt embarrassed.

"Sorry I'm bothering you. Thanks for letting me use the bathroom. Oh and you should also read Romeo and Juliet, it's mushy and great, and there's lots of fighting." I walked towards the door but what he said next stopped me straight away.

"I'm most definitely not reading Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare's romances are way to mushy, but Macbeth, now that's a good book."

"What! How can you say that?! Macbeth is just about some creepy guy that goes around killing everyone to get to the top! Romeo and Juliet is one of his best works, and is thought so internationally."

"It has no moral or anything. At least Macbeth teaches people that ambition is not always a good thing to have."

"Romeo and Juliet has moral! It teaches people to follow their hearts! And if people can't figure out for themselves that ambition isn't always a good thing then I doubt they're smart enough to actually bother reading the book!"

* * *

The debate went on for ages. I was having so much fun, I never had anyone to discuss this sort of thing with. After a bit though the topic of the debate had changed dramatically.

"How an you say that strawberry ice cream is better then chocolate! You're completely insane!"

"Well I actually think caramel vanilla is the best flavour. But strawberry is definitely better then chocolate." he said, emotionless mask now completely gone so I could easily tell he was having fun.

"You're right about the caramel vanilla. That is an awsome flavour, but chocolate is better."

"Wow we actually agree on something. I didn't think that would be happening anytime soon." I laughed.

"I know what you mean. Inuyasha and Miroku still think I'm in the toilet." he laughed to when I said this.

"Do you want to go back to them?" I wasn't really sure what he wanted me to do, so I just said that I would stay, choosing what I wanted to do.

"I'll show you the library then. Izuyoi's collected quite a few romance books so you can borrow a few if you want."

'Oh Kami...what am I getting myself into...'

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"**Wow we actually agree on something. I didn't think that would be happening anytime soon" I said, Rin laughed at this and I couldn't help but think what a beautiful laugh she had.**

"**I know what you mean. Inuyasha and Miroku still think I'm in the toilet." I laughed, 'Those two would be stupid enough to think that as well...'**

"**Do you want to go back then?" I really wanted her to stay, but didn't want her to know that. I liked talking to her, all the girls at school didn't seem to have the brain capacity to have a half decent conversation with me so I gave up on them long ago. My dad and Kenji were good with this stuff, but I definatly didn't find them as interesting to talk to as Rin.**

**She said she would stay and I let a smile grace my features. **

**'I haven't showed this much emotion in ages... but she makes me feel like I can just be myself around her... sure I show sometimes emotion around Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha and on the rare occasion dad and Izuyoi but never like this...'**

"**I'll show you the library then. Izuyoi's collected quite a few romance books so you can borrow a few if you want."**

**'What and I getting myself into...' I thought as I walked out of my room with Rin following close behind me. ' I hardly know the girl and yet I'm being all...happy. Everyone would probably faint in shock if they saw me now...'**

**We talked a bit more as we made our way to the library, mostly on books but with some other stuff thrown in as well.**

**

* * *

**

"**We should play Truth!" Rin suddenly said. We had been in the library for a bit, but doing more talking then reading, I looked up at her confused.**

"**What?"**

"**Truth! It's a game. One person asks a question and the other must answer it truthfully. If you cant answer the question then you pass, and ask the other person a question but if they can't answer then you're the winner, but if they can you lose. Come on I never got to play it at my old school before!" I could see the excitement on her face and knew I wouldn't be able to say no.**

**'But it might be a good way to get to know her more...maybe I could ask her about the bruise on her face...'**

"**OK. You first."**

Back To Me

"We should play Truth!" I said, thinking of a book I had read before that had that game in it. I wanted to get to know Sesshomaru more, but didn't want to be to rude.

"What?" he said obviously confused.

"Truth! It's a game. One person asks a question and the other must answer it truthfully. If you cant answer the question the you pass, and ask the other person a question but if they can't answer then you're the winner, but if they can you lose. Come on I never got to play it at my old school before!" I was getting excited and knew it was showing on my face.

"OK. You first."

'I'll start off simple...'

"What you're favourite colour?"

"Blue. What's you're favourite type of food?"

"Anything chocolaty. Hm... most embarrassing memory?" Sesshomaru grimaced at this and I hoped that I hadn't already ruined the game.

"When I was at the mall a while ago this girl suddenly came up to me and started telling me all about herself and everything. Normally this is fine, but the paparatzis thought we were a couple or something and immediately rushed up to us and started asking a million questions. Usually this is fine as well, but before I could get away the girl said that I was kinky in bed and that I loved to do role plays to "get in the mood". The paparatzis went crazy. I didn't hear the end of it for weeks." By the time he finished his story I was nearly in tears I was laughing so hard.

"Oh...my god... Role plays?" I managed to gasp out, then started laughing again.

"Sorry. I shouldn't laugh." I said when i finally got my breath back.

"It's ok. Just don't remind anyone about it. I don't need to go through that again..."

"I promise I won't. I think it should be a rule of the game. You can't reveal the others secrets." We shook on this and continued on with the game.

After a bit it sort of turned weird.

"If you were a hippo would you try to lose weight?" I asked Sesshomaru (This is what I mean by weird.)

"I doubt it. If I was a hippo I would fit in if I was fat. OK, I got a serious question now." he paused slightly before asking, we had had a few serious questions thrown in every now and then, but I figured this was really serious.

"How did you get that bruise on your face?"

'Crap...it's a really serious one...'

* * *

Please review! i finally got Sesshomaru in!


	5. Time for stories and tests

"_How did you get that bruise on your face?"_

_'Crap...It's a really serious one...'_

* * *

I looked down at my feet, wondering if I could tell him the truth.

'You have to tell someone what happened. Kouga probably knows but I haven't actually told him... I can trust Sesshomaru.'

"My father. The day I ran away he slapped me." I looked up and saw confusion as well as concern on his face.

"Is that why you ran away?" he asked, I decided that the game could be put aside for now, I needed to talk to someone about this.

"Has Kouga ever told you about his dad? About my step-father?" I asked figuring I should start there.

"Kouga doesn't like talking about his parents. He would talk about you though, but never about why he ran away or anything like that."

"Well I guess I should start at the start. My mother isn't the nicest women. Kagome's mum had just left my real dad and he was really upset. He went to a bar and got drunk then accidentally ended up sleeping with my mum. She got pregnant, wanted to have an abortion but my dad wouldn't let her. I was born but my mother moved away, taking as much money as she could with her. This was fine for ages, but when I was 10 she got remarried, to Kouga's dad." I paused to see if he was listening, he looked completely involved in the story so I continued.

"My step-father is not a nice man, back then he was paranoid about my real dad and refused to let me see him, and stopped all contact between us. Eventually Kouga ran away when he could no longer put up with the abuse and left me all alone. It was really lonely being stuck there but it was fine. It didn't last for long and when I was 15 the abuse started. At first it wasn't regular and not much, but it got worse and worse. A couple of days ago I got a letter from my dad, Kagome and Kamako. It was the first I heard from them in years. The next day I was on the train here, and I guess you know the rest."

I looked down at the ground not sure how he would react to my story. I didn't want him to pity me and I didn't want him to be disgusted or anything. I wasn't sure how I wanted him to react.

"I'm glad that you made it." Was all he said, but I realised that I didn't need anything else.

"So am I actually." I said with a smile, he smiled back at me and I knew that it wasn't out of pity and that he wasn't disgusted. He was there and that was all I needed.

"Well now that I've told you my life story, I'm rather hungry." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"No wonder, it's nearly 7:00, we've been here for hours." Sure enough when I looked over at the clock it showed that it was 6.50.

"Wow, guess you really can lose track of time when having fun. I wonder if the guys still think I'm in the bathroom..." Sesshomaru laughed.

"Everyone will be downstairs for dinner, and any second now my father will be here telling us that it's dinner time."

As soon as he finished saying this Inutashio walked into the library, obviously a little surprised to see me with Sesshomaru.

"Hello Rin, good to see you again."

"You to Mr Takashi." I said.

"Oh just call me Inutashio. Well Sesshomaru, good to see you've made a friend, you're not usually this social."

"Hn." was all Sesshomaru said, going back to his emotionless self.

"Well would you like to join us for dinner Rin?" Inutashio asked, apparently use to his sons emotionless mask.

"Well my family is probably wondering where I am..." I said realising that everyone would be home by now.

"Oh don't worry your dad and Kamako are downstairs, they came over to have dinner and figured you would be here with Miroku. Your sister Kagome however is at a friends place."

"Ah cool. Come on Sess, I'm so hungry." I said getting up and making my way towards the door.

"I'll be there in a sec." he said, I turned back to him and saw him looking at his dad, his dad looked sort of shocked and confused.

"...OK..." I said and left figuring they were going to have some father son talk or something.

**Sesshomaru POV**

"**Ah cool. Come on Sess, I'm so hungry." Rin said getting up. I saw my dad's face change to shock and confusion when she called me Sess and I didn't react. **

**'Might as well talk to him now... I know he'll just bug me about it later otherwise...'**

"**I'll be there in a sec." I said, Rin looked back and saw me looking at my dad, I guessed she sensed that I needed to talk to him cause she left straight away.**

"**...Did she just call you Sess? Last time someone called you that I was called up to the school cause you got in a fight with them..." I could see he was still slightly confused but was also starting to think that I liked her.**

"**Hn." My father was not someone I wanted to talk about this with, in fact I would prefer it if I didn't talk to anyone about it at all...**

"**It's about time you found someone to get along with. And as a bonus for me Inuyasha owes me Ұ100." He said, his grin going if possible even wider.**

"**Why?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.**

"**He said that you didn't like women in that way. We ended up betting on it." I gave my father the 'I'll kill you' glare but he just laughed it off.**

**I walked out of the room, trying to preserve some of my remaining dignity (It wasn't much...).**

**

* * *

**

**Dinner was the usual affair but with the added bonus of Rin. She sat next to me but we didn't talk much. She seemed to sense that something was wrong so didn't push the matter, my dad however made sly remarks all throughout dinner that only we could understand. **

"**You know Ұ100 really isn't that much money... but then again I wasn't sure if I would lose it or not..." he suddenly said. Everyone gave him weird looks while I glared at him.**

"**What are you on?" Inuyasha said with his usual charm of speaking with his mouth full.**

"**You owe me Ұ100 son. Sorry but I expect it by tomorrow." Inuyasha chocked on his food.**

"**What?! Why the hell do I owe you Ұ100?! I haven't ruin any of the cars lately!" he yelled shaking his fist at dad.**

"**I'm leaving." I said standing up and walking out leaving behind a room full of very confused people (except for dad...).**

**I walked up to my room and put on a CD, turning the volume up loud. I grabbed a book and plopped down on my couch, hoping that dad wouldn't decide that now was a good time to annoy me.**

**'Nah he knows to stay away when I play Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I think I'm good.'**

**After about 20 minutes of reading there was a knock at my door. The CD had finished and Three Days Grace was now playing, but it wasn't my dad outside the door.**

"**Come in." I said and Rin's head appeared around the side of the door.**

"**Are you alright? You left right in the middle of dinner." I could see the concern on her face and I knew it was genuine. I let my emotionless mask disappear, happy to be myself again.**

"**I just needed to get away, my dad was being annoying and I thought I should leave before I broke something."**

"**Well that's fair enough. You mind if I join you then? Inuyasha and Miroku have gone back to their video games and the adults are in some discussion about something." **

"**Make yourself comfy." I said gesturing to the seat next to me. She came and sat down and we were soon talking again.**

"**You know we never got to finish our game of Truth before." She said and I could see she was getting excited again.**

"**True, and I believe it was your turn to ask a question."**

**

* * *

**

**The game went on for ages, some of the questions were serious while others were completely insane. By the time she went home (which was about 11:00) I knew more about her and she knew more about me then anyone.**

"**Well I think I have a new best friend ladies and gentlemen!" She said as she was leaving.**

"**Good to know..." I said and she started laughing.**

"**Yep you're stuck with me now! I'll see you soon." and with that she left me with my thoughts.**

**'You just met the girl! Loom at the effect she's had on you already! You're going all soft and cuddly! _But with her it seems so natural... I feel like I can finally be myself around someone, I know I just met her but it just feels so right...'_**

**I went and got ready for bed, but when I finally got there I couldn't get to sleep. My thoughts kept on drifting off towards her.**

**'She just wants to be friends! She called me her _best friend_, that's it!'**

**By the time I had to get up for school I had gotten about an hours sleep. Because I'm a demon I don't usually need much but I need more then a freakin' hour!**

**'God this is so annoying...'**

Back To Me

"Well I think I have a new best friend ladies and gentlemen!" I said as I was leaving.

"Good to know..." I started laughing and he gave me a smile.

'It's unfair he's so good looking...' I thought.

"Yep you're stuck with me now! I'll see you soon." I quickly left before he noticed the blush that was on my cheeks.

'Come on you just met the guy! Oh Kami...I'm going all crazy, this is just great...'

* * *

"So tired..." I slowly made my way downstairs still half asleep (let's just say I'm not a morning person...)

I took a seat at the kitchen bench and was straight away offered a plate of pancakes by the maid that was in there cooking.

"Yes please. Um you wouldn't happen to know where Kamako is do you?" I asked, already knowing that Kagome, Dad and Miroku would either be at school or work.

"She had errands to run today but one of the other workers has been asked to escort you today."

"...What am I doing today?" I asked wondering what I needed an escort for.

"You are expected at Goshinboku Private Academy to take your transfer exams. Afterwards you have a tour of the school, then your escort is instructed to take you where ever you wish."

'Transfer exams? This school must be pretty posh to have them. Usually schools only have entrance exams and if you change schools you only have to have like an interview or something...'

"Thanks. Do you know what time the exams are?" I asked hoping they weren't soon.

"Yes, they are scheduled for 12:00. Master Higurashi said to call if this time was not suitable for you."

"Nah that's fine... guess I got a bit of time to kill..." I said looking over at the clock. It was only 9:30 so I wasn't going to be rushed.

I looked over at the maid and saw her cleaning the plate I had just used.

"Hey once you're done with your stuff you and the other workers should go take a break, go out for a bit or something.

"Thank you Rin-sama. I appreciate the offer and I'm sure the others do as well. We may just take up your offer, it is very kind of you." she said bowing.

"No problem. But first no bowing and just call me Rin, none of that miss stuff. Not really my style." She looked rather shocked that I said this and I hoped I hadn't offended her.

"But Rin I must bow to you, or at least do something to show you have a higher status then myself." I was happy to see she had dropped off the 'miss' part but was less happy about the bowing. I didn't like people thinking they had higher status then others.

"Well you can bow but no deep bowing, just a slight one and only ever once a day if it's nessacary." She looked more relieved when I said this so I guessed she was alright with it. "I'm going to go get ready, but remember to take that break."

I walked off up to my room wondering how I would do on the exam.

'Just don't fail, that's the aim!..Wow I do aim high... I just hope I don't disappoint dad... he's been so happy to have me back and I don't want to ruin it...'

I walked into my closet once I reached my room and tried to decide what to wear. I ended up just choosing a pair of blue mini shorts with a white shirt that had a smiley face on it and a black vest to finish it off. I went through the morning routine of having a shower, cleaning my teeth and putting on my make-up (just some eye-liner and lip gloss), by the time I had finished it was about 10:30 so I still had a while to kill. I decided to look around the house.

Even though I was use to big houses I was still amazed by how much the house had. There was a music room, gym, indoor pool (which had a little water slide), out door pool, an actual movie room that had the projection screen and everything, a bunch of sitting rooms, lounge rooms, family rooms and guest rooms, there was even what looked like an event room where parties were held. But my favourite place I decided was the mini library I found. It wasn't as big as Sesshomaru's but I still loved it.

There was a computer in there plus comfy reading chairs and a couch. There was also a couple of bean-bag chairs added in and a few study tables.

"I think I'm in love..." I said out loud when I walked in. the ceilings were high up and had wooden beams running across them. There was a window that took up pretty much an entire wall (the rest were painted a creamy colour) and shelves of books.

I ended up spending the rest of my time there until one of the maids finally found me and told me it was time to leave.

The ride to the school wasn't long and before I knew it I was standing in front of some massive beautiful building that these people called a school.

'Guess I was right about it being posh...' I thought as I walked up the front stairs. My escort turned out to be the chauffeur (who was actually a very nice man) and he lead me through the school to the administration office.

"Good Morning, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked. She wasn't a very pretty women, but she tried to cover that up by putting heaps of make-up on...it didn't help her...

"I'm here to take the transfer exams. My name is Higurashi Rin." I said, sort of distracted by the fact that she had bright red lip-stick on her teeth.

"Of course Higurashi-San. Please go down the hall third door on the left, the test papers are on the desk as well as all the necessary equipment. Good luck." and with that I was ushered off down the hall.

* * *

'Well that was relatively easy.' I thought as I set down my pencil. The test had been a mixture of literacy skills, maths, science, history and geography. 'I wonder if I can leave already...' It was weird enough that I was moved off into this room but now I didn't know if I could leave or not.

'I guess I should go hand in the papers into the receptionist...' I thought getting up and walking up down the hall to the reception area.

"I've finished my test, where should I put it?" I asked the receptionist who was busy checking her make-up in a little compact mirror.

"I'll take that. The principal shall be here in a moment to give you a tour. Please have a seat." she said gesturing behind me where there was a nice looking waiting area. The driver (whose name was Harasuka) was sitting in one of the chairs reading a magazine.

'This is going to be a strange day.' I thought as I took a seat next to Harasuka.

* * *

The principal was a strange and creepy old man. He seemed like one of those principals that loved getting students in trouble for no apparent reason, which was not the sort of teacher I liked.

Once the tour of the school was finally over I was dead tired. Harasuka had left ages ago, leaving me on my own. I didn't mind much, I hoped to spend some time with Kagome, we hadn't gotten to see each other that much so I thought we should catch up.

I waited patiently by her car, a sleek green sports car, the bell had just gone and students were rushing out so I guessed it wouldn't be to long.

"Rin! Hey Rin!" I heard someone calling me from across the parking lot and looked up to see Inuyasha coming towards me.

"Hey Yash, how are you?" I asked standing up from leaning against the car.

"Well I just had 6 hours of school. How are you?" I laughed when he said this, there was something about Inuyasha that just made me laugh, it was the same with Miroku, Kouga and Sesshomaru.

"Well today I got the pleasure of doing transfer exams than getting a lovely tour of the school by the ever so charming principal, so I'm super." Inuyasha started laughing and we began to talk a bit more.

"Hey Rin. How was the exam?" Kagome asked coming over to her car, giving Inuyasha a weird look.

"Dead easy, but I won't get to confident until I get the results back. How was school?"

"Dead boring. You ready to go?" she asked and looked like she wanted to get away from Inuyasha.

"Well I just wanted to say hello to Kouga quickly but why don't you guys hang out for a bit while I go find him?" As soon as I said this there was instant protest.

"I'M NOT HANGING OUT WITH HER/HIM!" They both yelled at the same time, causing quite a few people to turn and look at us.

"Well we can just go then..." I slowly said. 'Guess I was right about Inuyasha and Kagome...'

Inuyasha walked off and Kagome and I got in the car, driving off.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked putting on the radio, Panic! At The Disco came on and I started humming along.

"Well I hadn't really thought of anything, mainly because I didn't know we would be hanging out. We could go see a movie or something, the new X-Men just came out and I've been dying to see it."

"Sounds good. But what are we going to do until then?" I asked knowing the movie wouldn't be showing until later tonight.

"Make-overs?"

* * *

By the time the make-overs were done I was feeling rather fresh. We had ended up getting a massage each and my back had never felt so good.

"I never thought that I would ever enjoy a women touching my back so much." I said as we speed off home.

"I know what you mean. First time I got one I didn't want to leave when it was over. So I ended up staying for another hour." I laughed.

We drove through the gates once the workers had opened them up (they immediately recognised Kagome and me) and Kagome drove the car into the garage. I hadn't been inside the garage for years and it had changed quite a bit. There was about 10 cars all up, all parked in their own space and all looking brand new and shiny.

"How many cars of these are yours?" I asked, figuring that some would be Miroku's, Kamako's and Dad's.

"We tend to share around but dad got me this one last Christmas and I don't let anyone touch it and Miroku got one for his birthday. The dark blue one. Kamako doesn't really have one but dad got her the champagne coloured one and dad's main car isn't here but it's a BMW. Only he drives that one. But the rest we share. Oh and Miroku and I both have motorbikes that only we touch."

"Wow I guess your love for cars hasn't died down over the years." I said, smiling. I was happy that it hadn't, Kagome was really good when it came to cars, she had been forever.

"And I doubt it ever will. It sometimes seems like the only thing Miroku and I can agree on..."

"Yeah what's up with you two? How come you don't get along?"

"We just never really have. It wasn't bad at the start but it got heaps worse now it's just slowly getting better. I guess we are just to different."

"You know I think if you guys actually got to know each other then you would find out that you're not actually that different. I spent sometime with him yesterday and he seemed like an alright guy, perfect brother material for us!" I said and Kagome started laughing.

"Yeah maybe. But even if I do try to hang out with him, Inuyasha always comes along and ruins it...stupid dog." she muttered the last part under her breath so I only just heard it.

"And Inuyasha isn't that bad either. The only reason I don't think you guys get along is because you like each other and can't admit it." as soon as I said that Kagome's drink sprayed out of her mouth, very nearly drenching me.

"E-x-excuse me?! How the hell could I like that- that thing! He's so arrogant and rude! Not to mention he's dating our cousin!"

"Ah yes how is Kikyou? I haven't seen her since I was about 7..." I said trying to remember the last time I saw my cousin that I never liked.

"Even more of a bitch then she was back then. But now she has the slutty factor as well, and let's just say that we don't get along at all at school."

"If she's worse then I remember then I don't know how anyone could get along with her." we spent the rest of the afternoon gossiping about everything. When it was finally time to get ready for the movie it was about 7:00.

I met Kagome downstairs and we both walked out to the garage taking Kagome's green car again.

When we got to the cinema we waited in line for our tickets, when we finally got them we quickly got our food.

We were talking as we made our way to cinema 3 (where the movie was being shown) when I accidentally bumped into someone. I fell back but was caught and pulled into a well sculpted chest.

"Sorr-" I looked up to apologise to the person but instead got caught in a gorgeous pair of golden eyes.

* * *

Thanks for reading! At leas 3 reviews before I update! I need reviews people!


	6. I Have What?

"_Sorr-" I looked up to apologise to the person but instead got caught in a gorgeous pair of golden eyes._

_

* * *

_

"Smooth..."Sesshomaru said when I looked up. I playfully hit him on the arm and he let go of my waist.

"Shut up. I was talking, you were the one who was standing in the middle of the walk way."

"You were the one not paying attention while you were walking down the middle of the walk way."

"...Stupid dog-boy..." I mumbled under my breath, Sesshomaru raised an eye-brow at this.

"Holy crap Fluffy is getting along with someone!" Inuyasha yelled next to us pointing. I looked over and him, Kouga and Miroku were all looking at us in shock. I looked over at Kagome and saw she was also a little shocked.

"Shut up Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said giving him a glare.

"Kagome hey!" We all turned around to see two girls running towards us. One had long brown hair that was tied half way down her back and mocha coloured eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt that said 'Can't touch this' with a pair of denim shorts. The other girl had reddish brown hair that was tied up into two pony tails on each side of her head. She was wearing a black tank top and a denim mini skirt that had what looked like little diamonds on it.

"Hey guys!. Rin meet my two best friends Sango and Ayame." Kagome said pointing to each girl.

"Hey nice to finally meet you!" Sango said.

"You too. Are you coming to the movie with us?" I asked, hoping they were so maybe I could get the chance to met them properly afterwards.

"Yep!" Ayame said, and I could tell that she was the happy type of person.

"Um...why are those guys staring at us?" Sango asked looking behind me. I turned and saw Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku all looking at us as if unsure of what to do.

"We should all go together! Come on guys!" I said and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand dragging him into the cinema. I took one look behind me and saw the six of them giving me shocked and horrified looks, as if in disbelief.

"Well this should be interesting..." I muttered as me and Sesshomaru walked up the back and chose our seats.

"And what would that be?" Sesshomaru asked from next to me.

"Well I think Kagome and Miroku should get to know each other more so maybe if Inuyasha had a distraction then they could have a chance. I'll tell you all about it later." I saw the six of them walk in together and took seats in front of us.

'Oh yeah, definetely interesting.'

"That movie is awesome..." I said as me and Sesshomaru walked out of the cinema. Kagome and Inuyasha had all gotten thrown out of the cinema because they kept on yelling at each other. Miroku had nearly been beaten to death by Sango when he tried to grope her and Ayame and Kouga seemed to be the smart ones and stay out of the way. Inuyasha and Kagome though had to wait for the movie to finish though, Inuyasha had gotten a ride with Miroku and Kagome had to wait for Rin to give her a ride back.

I walked out of the cinema and saw Inuyasha and Kagome sitting on the entrance steps obviously angry.

"Hey guys!" I said trying not to laugh.

"Finally! Come on lets go." Kagome said grabbing my hand.

"See ya Sess and Inuyasha!" I said with a wave.

"Bye Rin, see ya wrench." Inuyasha said. Kagome stopped walking and turned back to face him.

There are few times in my life that I've seen Kagome seriously angry. She's usually the calm one out of the two of us, always a morning person, always calm and cool. But not now. She was practically fuming with anger.

"MY NAME IS KAGOME! NOT WRENCH! KA-GO-ME!" she yelled as she stormed over to him. She now glared at him, though she had to look up a tiny bit cause he was taller then her.

"What's that wrench? Did you say something?" Inuyasha said, clearly enjoying the fact that she was angry.

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" Kagome said, then slapped him and walked away. Inuyasha was shocked that she slapped him but I didn't get much time to see his face, because Kagome was pulling me away.I saw Ayame and Sango following and assumed they were coming with us.

'At least I get the chance to make more friends...'

* * *

The four of us ended up at a little coffee shop a little down the road from the cinema. We all ordered hot chocolates and started talking about anything that came up.

I found out that Sango lived in a penthouse suite in a hotel not far from here and Ayame lived near us with her Grandpa. After about an hour of talking it felt like I had known them forever.

"We should definitely do this again." Sango said as we were leaving.

"Oh yeah." Ayame said, and I was happy to know that I had managed to make two new friends. At my old school I had no friends so it was nice to finally have some.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Kagome called as we walked away. I remembered the plans to go shopping again with Izuyoi and Kamako, but this time with Kagome, Sango and Ayame.

'At least not all the attention will be on me...' I thought as we made our way to the car.

"So what do you think of Ayame and Sango?" Kagome asked, as we drove off home.

"I think you guys are lucky to be friends with one another. They seem great." I said speaking truthfully.

"Thanks, and I could tell they liked you to. Who knows, maybe we'll all end up best friends one day..."

As the conversation continued I couldn't help but think of how lucky I was...

* * *

'Well this is making me a little nervous...' I thought as I waited in the reception area of the school. I had gotten a letter on the weekend saying I had been accepted into Goshinboku Private Academy and that I was expected to be at school on Monday. Kamako had wasted no time getting my uniform and everyone was telling me what teachers to watch out for. I hoped that in my classes I knew at least one person, I didn't want to be a loner. But my odds were good, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku were all in the same grade as me. But what I was more worried about was the fact that I had been told to wait for the principal because he wanted to have a word with me.

'I couldn't have already gotten in trouble I haven't even been at the school for a whole hour!'

I looked down at my uniform and tried to smooth it out, though it was already smooth. I actually quite liked the uniform, it was much better then my old one. There was a white button up shirt that had to be tucked in to a high-waisted grey and black short checkered skirt that was pleated. The tie was darkish blue and over the top was a grey vest and black socks that came up to just bellow my knees. So all up it was alright.

"Higurashi Rin." I heard from behind the receptionists desk. I looked up to see her gesturing towards the hallway where I knew the Principal's office was.

"Thanks." I said as I got up and made my way down the hall way.

'Please don't tell me they made a mistake or something marking the test and I actually didn't pass...'

* * *

'Well that was surprising...' I thought as I walked out of the office. There had been no mistake on my test, but due to the fact that I had gotten 100% on all of then they had decided it would be best to move me up a grade. 'It was the exact opposite of what I thought it would be...'

I walked up to the receptionist and she handed me a schedule, without even looking up from her computer screen.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically and walked out.

'Now to find out where 26-A is...' I thought as I looked down at my time table and made my way to the stairs. 'This is going to take a while...'

When I finally made it to the right classroom (I had gotten lost a few times...) I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

A old man opened the door and looked me up and down as iff assessing me. He looked to be about mid-forty with greying hair and some wrinkles

"Yes? Can I help you?" He asked, now done with the assessment.

"I'm the new student." I said simply, figuring short answers were best.

"Very well. Come in and take the seat up the back next to Takashi. Any attempts at flirting with him or disrupting the class and you will be moved." He moved aside to let me in the class and I saw everyone staring at me. I quickly made my way to sit down next to Sesshomaru, who had his usual emotionless mask on.

"Aren't you meant to be in the year bellow this one?" he asked once the teacher had given me a text book and gone back to his lecture on the feudal era.

"Well appaerntly I aced the exams so they bumped me up. Guess you're going to be stuck with me even more now." I said smiling and I saw a slight smirk on his features.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FLIRTING?!" the teacher roared from the front of the class, making me jump. "Do it again and you'll be moved!"

I tried my best not to laugh and the teacher returned to his lecture. This was obviously not going to be my favourite class.

* * *

"Well that was fun..." I said as me and Sesshomaru made our way to study hall.

"Oh it always is..." he said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Can I see your schedule? I want to see what classes we have together." he handed it over and I pulled mine out to compare.

_Homeroom: 25-C_

_1st: History, Mr Tenshi- 26-A_

_2nd: Study Hall, 24-D_

_Morning break_

_3rd: Maths, Ms Haku- 29-A_

_4th: Legal Studies, Mr Furashi- 27-A_

_5th: Literature, Ms Akuma- 26-A_

_Lunch_

_6th: Monday/Wednesday/Friday: Music, Ms Jusura- 24-B. Tuesday/Thursday: Art, Ms Rasuki- 24-B _

_7th: Gym, Mr Masura- Gym/Sport fields _

"Wow we have all the same classes! Except for one." I said, feeling rather happy now that I had someone in almost every class.

"Serious?" Sesshomaru asked, thinking I was joking.

"Yep." I said showing him the two schedules. The only difference was that I had biology when he had legal studies.

"Weird..." he said as he handed back mine.

We walked into study hall and I instantly saw everyone there and surprisingly they were all sitting at the same table.

"Hey guys!" I said as I approached the table.

"Hey Rin! Where were you? What classes do you have?" Kagome asked. I pulled out my schedule and gave it to her before she could ask to many more questions.

"But these are all senior rooms. How come they've put you there?" Sango asked reading it over Kagome's shoulder. Everyone looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Well apparently I 'excel in the academic area' according to the principal so I've been moved up a year." I said quoting what principal Noto had said earlier.

"Naww my little sister is smarter then me...yay..." Miroku said dryly, everyone else laughed.

"Since when did you get smart Rin?" Kagome asked and I playfully hit her on the arm and took a seat, Sesshomaru sitting down next to me.

"So are you guys like getting along or something?" I asked looking around the table.

"Pfft, hardly. But we all wanted to see you and there wasn't any spare tables so here we are." Sango said, glaring at Miroku who I noticed had a red hand print on his face.

"Thanks?" I said, not sure if I should feel special or guilty. But before anyone got to answer someone called across the room to Inuyasha.

"Yashie! What are you doing over there? Come sit with us!" I looked over at the voice and saw none other then my cousin Kikyou. She still looked sort of similar to Kagome but of course her hair was straighter and more boring.

Kikyou started to make her way over to our table, then suddenly seemed to recognise me.

"Oh my god! Rin!" She ran over squealing, though I could tell it was fake.

"Oh my god Kikyou!" I said in as equally fake voice as hers. I got up to give her a quick hug and she gave me one to.

"I didn't know you were back here! Oh my god we have so much catching up to do! I can't wait to introduce you to my friends!"

"Oh totally." I said still sounding incredibly fake. I could hear Kagome and Kouga behind me trying not to laugh.

"Well I see you've already met _my_boyfriend Inuyasha." She said placing stress on the word my. Guess she thought I was going to try and steal him off her.

"I sure have, you are one lucky girl." I don't know why I was playing along with Kikyou's act but the others sure found it amusing. Sango, Ayame and Miroku had joined Kagome and Kouga it their battle not to laugh. I knew that Inuyasha might not like the fact that I was so clearly mocking his girl friend but I didn't really care.

"You should so come sit with me! Get you away from them." Kikyou said referring to Kagome, Sango and Ayame.

"Aw thanks for the offer Kiky but I'm good here." I said using the nickname that she hates.

"Suit yourself Rinny. I just thought you might like to sit at the popular table, I mean after all at your last school you didn't exactly have many friends so I thought you might want that to change. Guess not though. See ya."

'How does she know about my old school?' I thought as I sat back down. After a while everyone stopped laughing and we started talking.

"What did she mean about that thing at your old school?" Miroku asked, I saw Kouga open his mouth to reply but I shot him a glare.

"Who knows." I said trying not to lie, I hate it when people lie to me so I try not to lie to them.

"Oh my god!" Kagome suddenly said, everyone turned towards her.

"What?"

"I just remembered! It's your birthday in 2 weeks! I can't believe I forgot." she said, and I suddenly remembered that I was in fact going to be 17 in two weeks.

"...Been a while since I had a proper birthday..." the realised whet I said and hoped no-one else did.

"You have to have one this year then! I still can't believe I forgot though..." Kagome said obviously in disbelief.

"You can't even remember your own sisters birthday, how stupid are you?" Inuyasha said, clearly enjoying Kagome get angry.

"I bet you can't remember my birthday either Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, making Inuyasha's face falter for a second.

"But you're only my half brother!"

"So? Rin's only Kagome's half sister." Sesshomaru replied and Inuyasha faltered again.

"Feh." was his brilliant comeback.

"Yeah sucked in dog boy!" Kagome said from across the table, happy again.

"Shut up wrench!" Inuyasha yelled back at her from across the table. This went on for a bit until a teacher came over and kicked them out of the room and gave them detention.

"You know it's never boring when you put those two together." Miroku said, the rest of us agreeing.

"Hey Rin sorry about the birthday thing... I kinda forgot as well..." Kouga said, I just shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I'd forgotten as well so it's all good." Kouga gave me a look but didn't say anything. I didn't want him telling anyone about his dad. I didn't think he would do it on purpose but knowing him it would probably slip out accidentally.

"You should come over to my place this arvo. Yash, Miroku and Sesshomaru are coming to."

"Yeah that sound heaps good!"

"You guys want to come to?" Kouga asked turning to Sango and Ayame.

"Ah...sure." Sango said bviously a bit surprised that he had invited them, in fact I think we all were.

"You can invite Kagome as well." He said, then went back to his work. I had forgotten that I actually had work to do and quickly started it.

'Well this is going to be good...'

* * *

The rest of the morning flew by. Kouga turned out to be in my biology class so I had someone to sit with in that class as well, it was soon lunch time and Sesshomaru, Kouga and I all lined up to receive our lunches. After paying the lunch lady we tried to find where the others were.

They were all sitting at a table in the corner of the room and once again all of them were sitting together.

Kagome and Inuyasha seemed to be getting on slightly better (in other words they weren't yelling at each other) and everyone else seemed to becoming fast friends.

"I'll be back guys." I said getting up from the table. I seriously needed to go pee and I had seen a toilet on the way here so I made my way there.

On my way back I accidentally bumped into someone but luckily this time I didn't fall.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." I went to go around her but she stepped in front of me.

"Do you even know who I am?" she said in a tone that clearly meant I should.

I looked her up and down, she was a bit taller then me with red eyes and blackish hair 'Demon...' I thought.

"A girl?" I finally said, she didn't seem to happy with my response.

"No I am Onigumo Kagura. My father owns one of the biggest companies in Japan, so you better watch out." I think she thought when she said this I would run in fear, but I still didn't know why.

"So you're not a girl?" I said not sure of what to say. She still hadn't moved out of my way and seen as I hadn't run off screaming I guess she was waiting for a response, but apparently it wasn't the best one.

"You need to learn your place. Here I am queen and you need to remember that." She was starting to get really angry and a few people were watching now.

"Righto captain!" I said sarcastically with a fake salute. She huffed and walked off, I just shook my head and walked over to my table.

"I didn't know queens could be female..." I said, everyone gave me weird looks.

* * *

Music turned out to be heaps of fun. Because it was only an elective, the senior and juniors took it together. I also learnt that Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku were ina band. Sesshomaru on guitar, Kouga on bass and vocals, Inuyasha on drums and Miroku on either violin or back-up guitar.

"You didn't tell me you guys were in a band." I said as we made our way to gym, the seniors and juniors also had this class together so there was more people to practice with.

"It's not like it's anything major. We don't even practice that much anymore." Kouga said.

"Can I hear you guys play? I wanna know if you're any good or not!" The guys looked at each other and shrugged

"Guess we could tomorrow afternoon or something..." Miroku said. But Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Soccer practice."

"Ah well, we'll find time."

I walked into the change room with Kagome, Sango and Ayame, we were talking boys.

"You guys make such a cute couple!" Ayame said to me, as we got changed.

"As if, he sees me as a friend and that's all."

"Yeah right. I've never seen him so nice and...well happy." Kagome said, Sango nodding in agreement.

"I doubt it." They didn't get a chance to disagree though as a voice came from outside the change rooms.

"COME ON GIRLS! IT DOESN'T TAKE LONG TO PUT ON A GYM UNIFORM!"

"Wow Couch Masura is in a good mood." Sango said, sarcastically.

"Is he always like this?" I asked, guessing he was. The others nodded and we hurried to finish changing.

The gym uniform was nothing special. A pair of black short shorts and a white shirt that had blue and grey stripes up either side. We walked out and I saw that the guys uniform was exactly the same, except their shorts were a lot longer and baggier.

"Nice look." I said to Kouga when we reached the guys.

"Can't you get longer shorts?" He asked and I could tell the older brother instinct was kicking in.

"What's wrong with these?" I said defensively. "Compared to heaps of the other girls I look like a nun. So you can just deal with it."

"But they're so...short..." He said, desperately.

"Well it's not like I designed the uniform."

"You could have gotten a bigger pair!"

"They're not that short!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Wow they really are brother and sister." Miroku said once our argument stopped.

"Someones a bit slow..." Kouga said, and I nodded in agreement. Before we could say much more though the teacher was calling us over.

"OK CLASS WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT SO WE'RE JUST GOING TO DO SOME NORMAL WORK FIRST! NEW STUDENT COME HERE!" He yelled over everyone. I made my way towards him, though he wasn't far away.

"Hi. I'm the new student." I said brightly, I was hoping I might be able to finally learn what kind of powers I had, if any.

"What's your power?" He said, not even bothering with introductions.

"I don't know."

"You've never trained before?" He asked obviously not sure if he should believe me or not.

"Second half of the lesson we'll do some basic work to try and figure it out. EVERYONE GO RUN 3 LAPS AROUND THE OVAL!" He suddenly yelled hurting my ears. Most of the class groaned and we started running. I loved to run, it was something I could just do.

Naturally the demons pulled ahead using their powers, it looked a bit like Sesshomaru and Kouga were racing(they were both coming first). Miroku was also pretty fast and wasn't that far behind the demons, the demon slayers were next, then the rest. I quickly pulled ahead of the mikos and monks and then the demon slayers. I caught up to Miroku and passed him with a wave, he gave me a look of disbelief as I passed and I smirked.

'A lot of people are about to be surprised...' I thought as I gradually caught up to the demons. When I say that running comes naturally to me I mean that I can go incredibly fast and for a while.

I was now in the middle of the demons and was getting quite a few looks similar to Miroku's.

Sesshomaru and Kouga were quite a ways ahead of us but I caught up to Inuyasha who was coming about 3rd.

"What the hell Rin?" He said when I popped up beside him. "How the hell are you so fast?"

"Magic." I said then ran past him.

I was on my 2nd lap and was slowly gaining on Sesshomaru and Kouga. The people that had fallen behind I had lapped and they also gave me looks of disbelief.

By the time I started my 3rd and final lap I was only about 10 metres behind Sesshomaru and Kouga and still gaining. I popped up next to them and they both gave me the same look I had gotten before.

"How the hell are you so fast?" Kouga asked, but I didn't answer him, instead I pulled in front. I was first to cross the finish line, then Sesshomaru and Kouga then Inuyasha.

"I didn't think you had any powers?" Miroku asked when he finished. Most of the demons had now finished and the demon slayers were starting to finish as well as some of the faster mikos and monks.

"I don't. I can just run."

"WELL EVERYONE WE NOW HAVE A NEW RECORD MADE BY HIGURASHI RIN!" I saw heaps of people giving me looks of disbelief and guessed I was the first human to break the record.

"NOT ONLY DID SHE BREAK THE HUMAN RECORD SHE ALSO BROKE THE DEMON RECORD!" That definitely got me some weird looks.

'How the hell did I break the demon record?' I thought.

"HIGURASHI! I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU! EVERYONE ELSE START YOUR TRAINING!" I walked over to the coach again.

"Yes Sensai?"

"How did you learn to run like that? Do you have some sort of spell on you?" I couldn't tell if he was concerned or not.

"No, I've always been able to run fast, but I started to get faster after I turned 16." I answered, I don't know why my speed suddenly increased, it just had.

"Well Higurashi, it appears you have some demon qualities about you."

"I have what?"

* * *

5 reviews please! I need to know what you think=)

I tried to make this chapter a bit longer then the rest. thanks for reviewing!


	7. Knight in Shining Armour

"_Well Higurashi, it appears you have some demon qualities about you."_

"_I have what?"_

_

* * *

_

"How can I have demon qualities? My family comes from monks and mikos." I was seriously confused now... Nobody in my family is a demon, not even a half demon. Don't get me wrong it's not like my family has something against demons, they just never had kids with any of them.

"Yes it is a bit strange... Do you have any other demon aspects about you? Such as heightened sense of smell of hearing?" I could tell the teacher was starting to really wonder what I was and I honestly couldn't blame her, I was wondering the same thing myself.

"Not that I know of. But I think I would notice if I did..."

"Hm. I'll put you in the demon group for now. Off you go." He walked off and left me standing there still incredibly confused.

'Well I know I'm not a demon... What the flip am I?' I thought as I walked off towards the demons, who were currently attacking each other with sticks, 'I guess to reduce injury...'

The rest of the gym lesson passed without any more surprises. I practiced with Kouga, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and it turned out pretty fun.

"So Rin, demon powers? How can you have demon powers?" Kagome asked as we were walking out to her car.

"Beats me. Guess I'm just special." The others just laughed.

"You sound like that women we learnt about in history. The one that was human but could run heaps fast and throw like energy balls out at things." Inuyasha said and I gave him a deadpan look.

"Does it look like I can throw energy balls at things? I can't even throw a regular ball..."

"You'll figure it out, don't worry." Sango said reassuringly and then turned around and slapped Miroku. "PERVERT!"

"So how do we get to your house Kouga?" Ayame asked, we had reached Kagome's car and it looked like she was coming with us.

"Just follow behind one of us. It's not that far."

* * *

I was winning, Yoshi (my character) was so far in front of everyone else, and I was feeling proud.

""How the hell are you doing that Rin?" Inuyasha asked. Wario (his character) was coming about last, though Peach (Kagome's character) wasn't that far in front of him.

"I'm just magic." However at the last second Bowser zoomed straight past me and over the finish line.

"That was cruel Sessh..." I said, trying to glare at him though I was failing miserably...

"Well now all you guys owe me dinner." before we had made a deal, whoever wins gets to have the others buy him dinner, whoever comes second only has to pay for half their meal and the rest have to pay for them.

We decided to just go to a fast food place, mainly because we were all getting pretty hungry and didn't want to have to wait very long... I know we're incerdibly lazy...

"Hey Kags, can I borrow your phone? I want to call dad." She handed me the phone and I walked outside to get away from all the noise.

Dad had told me to ring him and tell him all about my first day. Apparently he and Inutashio had to work late so he wouldn't be home for ages, either way I wasn't home.

"Hey Dad."

"_Hey honey. So how was your first day of school?"_

"It was surprisingly good. I got moved up a grade so no complaints here." I heard movement from the end of the alley, but when I looked over I couldn't see anything. 'Great I'm going pycho...'

"Wow. So did Kagome and Miroku still show you around? You didn't get lost did you?"

"Sess ended up showing me around with Kouga, but I didn't get lost much." I heard a noise again and this time I swear I saw a shadow of something.

"You and Sesshomaru seem to get along pretty well." Dad said and I could tell he was hinting at something.

"Very funny dad. I haven't even been here for a week and you're already trying to set me up with someone."

He never got a chance to reply. I was thrown against the wall with a hand over my mouth.

"Now you aren't bad looking are you" said a man with what looked like a balaclava on. I could see wavy black hair coming out the back of it and he reeked of a cross between the bad kind of expensive cologne and cigarette smoke.

"Pure to... well we can always change that..." I felt his hand start to slide up my leg and began to squirm more then I already was. His had started to slide under my skirt and I struggled even more.

Unfortunately he didn't even seem to notice my attempts to get free so I did the first thing that came to mind. I bit his hand.

I tasted blood in my mouth and let go. He quickly drew his hand away and I punched him where I thought his nose would be, then started to run.

I didn't make it far before I was pulled to the ground with him on top of me. I started screaming bloody murder and got punched in the stomach. He was definitely a demon judging by the force of the hit.

Before I had time to even think about screaming again he was thrown off me into the wall of the alley. I curled myself up into a ball, trying to block out the memories and pain, not even looking up at my saviour.

"Rin! Rin are you ok?"

My mind went blank as memories came back. I was remembering back to last year. That's when the beatings had been the worst.

_

* * *

_

"_Where have you been?" he always yells...why does he have to yell?_

"_I was at the library studying. You said I could!" I said, trying to stop him hitting my face._

"_Don't lie to me. You were out with some boy weren't you! You fucking slut!" he pulled off his belt and started whipping me with it._

_Eventually he stopped but the pain was so much. I pretty much blacked out straight away. _

_I remember waking up and not being able to move. My whole body was in complete pain. I didn't go to school for ages and had to make up more excuses for being away._

_But no matter how hard I tried to forget I couldn't forget the pain. It was one of my worse beatings and I ended up not being able to sleep properly for weeks._

_

* * *

_

I woke up and found myself in my room, the curtains were drawn so I had no idea what time it was. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was 10:30am.

'Wow I was out for ages...'

I got up out of bed and made my way downstairs into the kitchen. No-one was there so I made my way into the living room but couldn't find anyone there either. I decided to just watch some TV until someone found me, which didn't take very long.

"Oh my god Rin your up! Mum Dad come on here ! She's up!" Kagome yelled. Soon Kamako, Dad and Miroku all ran in concern looks on their faces.

"Are you alright sweetie? How's your stomach?"

"Who did it? I wanna pound him to the ground!"

"You alright honey? You gave us quite a scare."

After I had calmed everyone down, and told Miroku that he couldn't 'pound him the the ground' because I had no clue who he was, I was starting to feel tired again.

"So what happened?" Kagome asked. I could tell the rest of them wanted to know what had happened as well.

"Well I was on the phone to you dad, and suddenly this guy appeared and put his hand over my mouth...he started to...to..." Kamako wrapped me in a protective hug comforting me. I buried my face in her shoulder and cried.

"I'm just glad Sesshomaru heard you." Miroku said once I had managed to get myself together.

"What?"

"He must have heard you scream or something. I've never seen him so protective of someone ever. He ran and must have pulled the guy off you or something. When the rest of us got there he was crouched in front of you growling. Just as he was about to attack the creep disappeared. After that he carried you here, wouldn't let anyone come near you or nothing."

"Wow guess I should thank him..."

* * *

We ended up going to the Takashi's for dinner that night so thanking Sesshomaru was easy. When we got there I went up to his room (after asking for directions) and knocked on the door.

"Hn." I took that as I sign that I could go in so I opened the door and poked my head around it.

"Hey, am I interrupting?"

"Come on in." I walked in, closing the door behind me and went and sat down on the couch.

"I just wanted to say thank you. You know for saving me. Guess your like my knight in shining armour." I said trying to make a joke out of it, I managed to get a slight smile out of him.

"Anytime. Can you promise me something?"

"Of course."

"Please don't get attacked again. It wasn't good seeing you all...broken...it wasn't right." I could see that he was honestly worried about me and I felt my stomach flutter.

After that the conversation turned to brighter and happier topics, something for which I was grateful for.

"So what did I miss at school?" I asked as we made our way down to dinner.

"Nothing that isn't easy to catch up on, don't worry. I ended up leaving at morning break though, so did Inuyasha and Kouga. We weren't really concentrating, so we decided to leave, those girls Ayame and Sango left to."

"Were you guys worried about me?"

"Hn."

Dinner turned out to be quite eventful. Sango and Ayame had been invited as well which made things interesting, Kagome and Inuyasha were yelling at each other as usual and half way through Kikyou came over to see Inuyasha, and let's just say that caused quite a few fights. Kagome got in an argument with dad and Inuyahsa for calling Kikyou a bitch, Kikyou and I chimed in on that one and dad soon gave up so it was just Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyou and I fighting. Sango was fighting with Kouga about something unknown and Sesshomaru, Ayame and Miroku were playing cards. Eventually Kikyou and Inuyasha left and Kagome and I joined in the game, Kouga and Sango soon coming over and joining us after they were done fighting.

Kagome decided that she was going home, after that we played 500 in pairs. Me and Sesshomaru together, Ayame and Kouga and Sango and Miroku.

Sesshomaru and I ended up winning by heaps, Miroku and Sango lost badly on -200 and Ayame and Kouga were on 40.

By the time I got home it was about 10:00 and I was so incredibly tired. After I went through my nightly routine I went straight to bed, half surprised that I hadn't fallen asleep sooner.

'Today has been a good day...'

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a blur, as did the next. I had gone down to the police station on Wednesday with my dad and Sesshomaru to tell them about Monday night but they still didn't have any leads. Before I knew it I had been here for 2 weeks and it felt like I had been here forever. Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru and I all hanged out in one big group at school and I knew that they all loved it.

I was starting to get frustrated with the fact that I had no clue about what sort of powers I had, Coach Masuru was as well and I now had to spend 10 minutes each lesson meditating with the monks to try and release my powers. It was Friday afternoon of the second week I had been here that I finally got some results.

I was sitting in my usual spot meditating, though I wasn't exactly calm. Kagura had been annoying me so much today, and I knew she was doing it on purpose. She had been hanging of Sesshomaru all day and no matter how much he told her to go away she didn't listen. I swear she is brain dead or something. Though I won't admit it out loud I knew I was jealous, and I hated being jealous but I seriously couldn't help it. She's such a bitch!

"Naw come on Sesshy! Come play!" Kagura's voice reached me from across the field and I furrowed my brow in concerntration, trying to ignore her.

"Please. You shouldn't waste your time on that little Rin girl. You know she's not as good as me."

"Oh that's it." I said out loud as I got up. I stormed over to where Kagura was pretty much trying to rape Sesshomaru and pushed her off him.

"What's your problem! Can't you see he doesn't like you!" I yelled at her. Everyone was now looking at us but I was to angry to feel the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Oh please. You're just jealous cause you know he wants me more then you." I had to restrain myself from punching her right in the face, which I know doesn't sound hard but in this situation it really was.

"Why the hell would I be jealous of you?! You're the slut of the school with no friends! Trust me, no-one is jealous of you." She was getting seriously angry but I didn't care, I was seriously angry myself.

"Oh please as if I'm a slut, you're the one that just had to have every guy in the school as soon as you came here. And I do have friends, I'm afraid you don't though. Those people just pity you, just like Seshomaru does."

I was beyond angry. I know for a fact that I've never felt this angry before. I could feel energy building up inside of me so I did the first thing that came to mind. I let it go.

Green light surrounded me and blasted towards Kagura. There was a massive bang and smoke was everywhere as well as bits of dirt and grass. What I had just done suddenly registered and I looked around. I couldn't see Kagura anywhere and was please to see someone (Kaogme or Miroku was my guess) had put up a barrier around everyone that was watching.

"Sorry..."

The barrier came down and I could see that everyone was just as shocked as I was.

"What the hell was that?" I heard Inuyasha yell, soon everyone was asking the same question. A whistle blew and everyone went silent.

"Well Higurashi. It appears that your true powers have shown themselves." Coach Masura said walking towards me, though with quite a bit of caution, apparently he thought I was going to blow again.

"...Cool..."

* * *

"I can't believe you knocked her unconscious." Sango said. We were all at her place for a movie night. It was the guys choice this time seen as the girls chose last week.

"She was just making me so angry... I seriously don't know what came over me." I said grabbing another chocolate bar. The guys were still out getting the movies so I was taking full advantage of the chocolate while it was till here.

"Admit it." Ayame said, I blushed knowing exactly what she meant.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, but I knew they didn't believe me, I was a terrible liar.

"You like him." Kagome said in a teasing voice.

"Do not!"

"Yes you do, you're blushing."

"I'm not, it's just hot in here!"

"Oh yeah, sure." Sango said in a disbelieving voice.

"Even if you weren't blushing it's so incredibly obvious. You guys are pretty much inseparable! Even the parents have figured it out!" Kagome said and I knew she was right, but I wasn't about to admit it.

"You guys are so made for each other. And everyone knows he likes you to!" Ayame said, though I didn't believe her, Sesshomaru thought of me as just a friend.

"You should talk to him Rin! You guys are like completely inlove with each other." Sango said.

"Are not!" I yelled and threw a pillow at her. Unfortunately she ducked and it went straight into the open elevator doors, hitting Miroku right in the face.

"Oh pillow fight...mind if I join?" He said in his usual peverted way.

"Miroku do I have to remind you that Rin and I are our sisters and definitely don't think of you that way?" Kagome said, Miroku's perverted look straight away disappeared and I heard him mutter 'gross...'

"So did we interrupt something?" Kouga said holding up the pillow.

"Well-" Ayame said but I quickly cut her off.

"Nope nothing. Let's watch some movies!" I said and went and sat on a comfy two-person bean-bag chair.

"Right...You guys order the food?" Inuyasha asked, taking his usual seat next to Kagome. Though they still fought heaps they had heaps in common and always sat together in movies.

"Yep, and I got extra ramen this time so everyone can get some." Sango said taking her seat on the couch and Miroku coming over and joining her. He was still perverted around her heaps but I knew that she secretly liked him...a lot. And I also knew that he liked her so all I had to do was set them up.

"Good, last time you definitely underestimated us." Kouga said, lying down on the rug next to Ayame. Him and Ayame always sat together as well. Ayame had a massive crush on Kouga but he says he likes Kagome, makes things a bit awkward but I know that he actually secretly likes Ayame to.

"Well I didn't know. I mean Miroku eats as much as a demon and Rin eats as much as a guy and I didn't think it was possible for Inuyasha to eat that much ramen." Sango said defensively.

"HEY! That's not fair! I eat as much as you and Kagome do!" I said.

"Just with a bit more added on..." Kagome said quietly, but I heard her and threw her a glare.

"So what movies did you guys get?" I said trying to change the subject.

"You'll see. But you girls might need something to hold onto or hug." Inuyasha said.

"I know what Rin wants to hug..." Ayame said and I very nearly shot one of my energy balls at her.

"What?" Kouga said, looking confused, in fact all the guys did.

"Never mind." I mumbled, trying to kill Ayame with my glare.

Sesshomaru came over and sat next to me like he usually does and I stopped trying to kill Ayame, I tended to get distracted when he was around.

"Are you alright? Your face is all red, are you sick?" He asked putting a hand on my forehead. I could see Kagome giving me a 'told you so' look.

"I'm fine." I said then snuggled into my pillow to try and hide the fact that I was going even more red.

'He's just concerned about his friend! That's it! Don't try and read into it or anything!' My mind told itself over and over again.

I looked up at the TV screen just in time to see someones head get chopped off.

'Oh crap..it's a horror movie...'

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**Inuyahsa, Kouga, Miroku and I had decided on all horror movies to see how much we could freak the girls out. So far it was working. I looked over and saw Kagome with her head buried in a pillow on my brothers shoulder, Sango had a scared look on her face and was pretty much on Miroku's lap (I knew he was enjoying that) and Kouga had his arm around Ayame who had her face buried in her hands. Rin seemed to be burrowing into my chest and I didn't mind one bit.**

**Someone screamed in the movie and Rin jumped. I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her closer to me, I felt her relax slightly into me.**

"**Are you alright?" I asked, she just nodded her head, clearly not wanting to look up. I sighed and decided I should probably take her away from all the screaming and blood.**

**I picked her up bridle style and carried her out onto the balcony, hoping fresh air would calm her.**

"**Thanks." She said once we were outside. I sat down with her in my lap, my arm still around her to keep her warm.**

"**No problem. You seemed scared."**

"**Just a tad. Do you mind if I stay out here for a bit? You can go back in if you want." I could tell she wanted me to stay and I did as well so I stayed where I was.**

"**We should continue the game." I said. Ever since the first time she had come to my house we had a continuous game of truth going on. Whenever it was just the two of us and we wanted to play we would.**

"**Sounds good to me." She said and shuffled around on my lap a bit to get comfy. "It's your turn so ask away."**

"**What's your favourite kind of flower?" I decided to start of simple, rather then become serious right away.**

"**I know this is going to sound really cliché but roses, they just look so beautiful and delicate, but I also love orchids. What's your worst fear?"**

"**Losing someone close to me. I use to think of myself as fearless, but I know that I'm not. Everyone has fears, even if they don't realise it." I wanted to say that I was scared of losing her, but I didn't. I just didn't know how she felt about me, I'm just a friend to her even though I want to be more.**

"**If you could have anything in the world what would it be?" I was hoping to get some ideas about a birthday present. Her birthday was on Sunday and I still hadn't gotten anything for her. Sure I had helped plan her surprise party but that definitely wasn't enough.**

"**Well there's a few things. World peace, an end to poverty, the usual. But I suppose if you wanted the personal answers I guess it would be to have a proper childhood. I never really had one and it's something I always wanted. Oh and a new iPod! Can't forget the iPod." she said and I laughed. **

**'Well at least I know what to get her for her birthday...though I wish it was possible to give her back her childhood...'**

"**Where's your real mum?" She asked. I knew this question was coming. I had expected it but it still caught me by surprise.**

"**She left. My grandparents were constantly trying to set my father up with women in hopes of creating business mergers. My father and her were married young but they didn't love each other. My father slept with another women and my mother left him and me. I haven't seen her since. Izuyoi came along not long after then Inuyasha. They've been together since." there was silence and I wasn't sure what to expect from her. She ended up giving me just what I needed, a hug.**

**She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back, glad to have finally told someone about my past.**

"**Hasn't she ever tried to contact you?" She asked pulling away and looking me straight in the face.**

"**She wasn't the nicest of women, though she was beautiful. I'll show you her picture some day when you're over. You would be the first person apart from me and dad to ever see it."**

"**I'd like that." she said snuggling into my chest again. **

**We stopped playing Truth for the night and soon Rin was asleep in my lap. I picked her up again and took her into one of the spare rooms. I put her down on the bed and tried to unwrap her hands but she wouldn't let go. Sighing I taking off my shirt so I was only wearing a pair of pants and got in next to her, wrapping my arm around her waist.**

**'Oh Kami... I'm turning into Miroku...' I thought before eventually drifting off to sleep.**

Mine Again!

I woke up and buried my face deeper into my pillow.

'This pillow is so nice and warm...' I thought randomly. Then realised that my so called pillow was not as soft as a normal pillow and seemed to be breathing.

'Far out I really do go crazy in the mornings...' I thought but still opened my eyes to check that my pillow really was a pillow.

It wasn't. Instead I came face to face with the incredibly hot body of Sesshomaru.

'Holy crap he's hot...' was the only thought that I had. I had never seen Sesshomaru with his shirt off and I was clearly missing something major. He was pale (but not the pasty kind of pale) and looked like he had been sculpted by an artist. I quickly checked myself for drool.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and looked straight at me.

"Morning." He said unwrapping his arm from around my waist. I straight away wished it was back there.

"Apparently." Though I had just woken up to the most beautiful man in the world I was still not a morning person. I looked down at my clothes and realised I was in a pair of cotton short shorts that were white with a green tank-top.

'Oh yeah, I changed into my pajamas before the guys came last night...'

"Breakfast?" I heard Sesshomaru ask and looked up to see him getting out of the bed. His back was beautifully sculpted as well and I couldn't help but notice that he had a really nice ass. Sure I had noticed this before but...still...

"Sounds good." I said getting up and following him out of the room, happy with the fact that he hadn't put on a shirt yet.

'Oh Kami...I'm turning into Miroku...'

* * *

Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!^.^ Sorry I took a while to update...


	8. And Suprises Keep Coming

Breakfast was nothing special. Kagome and Inuyasha argued about going to the mall, the rest of us ate and eventually we all left after we had gotten ready.

"So which mall are we going to? Or should we just go into the city?" I asked as the elevator took us down to the lobby.

"I say the mall. More fun." Sango said, Ayame and Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Please don't tell me we're going to have to carry your bags..." Kouga said, Sango, Kagome, Ayame and I all gave him a look that said of course he would be. He sighed already defeated. He knew there was no point fighting with us on the subject.

"Whose car do you want to take?" Ayame asked. Sango had her car here, as well as Kagome, Miroku and Sesshomaru both had their motorbikes.

"Sess and I can go on his bike, and Sango can go with Miroku. The rest can go in Kag's car." I said, without even thinking about it.

"Someones eager..." I heard Sango whisper to Kagome, I sent Sango a glare.

'Maybe I should talk to him...but I really don't want to look like an idiot... Far out this is so annoying! My social life use to be so much easier to follow...'

"Are you OK?" Sesshomaru's god like voice pulled me out of my internal battle. I looked up and saw him holding out a helmet towards me with a concerned look.

"Sorry...off in La-La Land." I guess that is actually true...

"Right..." He said obviously not believing me. He put the helmet on my head and did up the buckle. I could feel myself blushing and hoped he didn't realise. I got on the motorbike behind him and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his hair. He never wore a helmet but being a demon he didn't really need to I guess.

'I shouldn't enjoy this so much...' I thought as we sped off and I held on even tighter. 'This is so worth getting teased over...'

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**'I really shouldn't enjoy this so much...' I thought as I sped off and Rin held onto me even tighter. 'Maybe I should talk to her...tell her how I feel...' I mentally shook myself and concentrated on the road.**

**'I'm going to turn into a girl if I keep on worrying like this...'**

Mine Again!

As soon as Sesshomaru fund a park I pretty much ran for the mall, Sesshomaru trying to catch up (though he didn't have to try very hard...)

"I love shopping..." I said as I walked out of another store. Sesshomaru was walking next to me carrying all my bags. I had had to beg for ages to finally get him to carry them, but I knew that he didn't really mind.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked looking around. They should have gotten here by now.

"Probably just traffic. Though Miroku should be here by now. It's starting to rain and he's on a motorbike..."

"I'll call them if they're not here in about 10 minutes..." and with that said I rushed off to the next store hoping to find a shirt that would match my new yellow short shorts.

It had been 20 minutes and they still hadn't turned up. I grabbed Sesshomaru's phone and dialled Kagome's number. After a couple of rings Inuyasha picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Inuyasha? What are you doing on Kagome's phone?...This is Kagome's phone isn't it?"

"_Yeah it's Kagome's. We got a flat tyre so we could be a while. You and Sess go ahead though, Miroku and Sango are with us as well so don't worry about them."_

"You sure? Do you want us to come and get you? It's starting to rain pretty hard and I don't want you guys to get sick..."

"_Nah it's ok. We're at an ice cream place while we wait for the tow-truck."_

"Ok...I'll see you guys later then..."

The line went dead and I turned o Sesshomaru. "They've got a flat tyre so they said they would be a while. Until they get here though, I say we shop!"

I ran off before he could respond, though I knew he could easily catch up with me. We spent ages shopping, though I calmed down by quite a bit (something I'm sure Sesshomaru was happy about.)

"Lunch?" He asked, he was now carrying about 10 bags and I was wondering how we were going to get all the stuff home.

"Brilliant."

* * *

Everyone else turned up when we were half-way through lunch, we spent the rest of the day shopping and they guys carried all our bags.

"That was torture..." Kouga said as he loaded Ayame's bags into Kagome's car. Somehow all of our bags had managed to fit in there which according to me was nothing short of a miracle.

"Where's Sess?" Inuyahsa asked looking around.

"He said he had to quickly grab something." I said, looking towards to entry of the mall.

"Naw you miss him already." Kagome said, I gave her another glare.

"Do not. He's my ride." I knew none of them believed me but I ignored them anyway.

Eventually he got there and drove me back to my house, telling me that he would see me tomorrow. I walked inside and up to Kagome's room. I knew she was already home and hoped she was in her room, I needed some serious advice.

"Hey Kags..." I said knocking on her door and pushing it open.

"Hey Rin! What's up? You look kinda nervous..."

"Can you promise me you won't say a word to anyone else?" I asked, I knew she wouldn't but I wanted her to promise first either way.

"Yeah of course. Do you need to tell me something?" She asked sitting down on her bed and gesturing for me to do the same. I went as sat down, leaning against one of the poles.

"How do you tell someone you..you know...like them?" I asked, already blushing. Kagome broke out into a smile.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Sesshomaru by any chance now would it?" I knew that she already knew it did but I nodded either way.

"Well in your case I would get him alone and just tell him. I know he likes you to so you shouldn't have a problem."

"How do you know he likes me? You guys aren't exactly best friends." I didn't know if I should believe her or not. I really wanted to but I just wasn't sure.

"Trust me I know. All of us do, you guys are just so dense about each others feelings that you can't see it."

"...I'm not dense..." I mumbled, Kagome just laughed.

"No of couse you're not. You know for someone so smart you're not good when it comes to relationships..."

"Well I've never had one before so I have an excuse!"

"But it's so obvious that you guys like each other! I mean come on Dad even realised! And we both know he's not good when it comes to feelings."

"You're not making me feel that confident you know... just making me feel a bit like an idiot..." She just waved a hand in my direction.

"You just need to come out and say it. Do it at lunch on Monday at school. That way I'll be there to encourage you if you chicken out."

"Yeah whatever..." I said getting up off the bed and walking towards the door.

"Oh and Rin! Everyone else thinks he likes you to so you really don't have anything to worry about."

The rest of the night past without any incidents, though I did end up throwing half my dinner at Kagome for teasing me about Sesshomaru. Unfortunately she put up a barrier and it bouced right off. I didn't get any desert for doing it.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and suddenly realised that I was now 17. I jumped out of bed and ran down into the living room. Dad, Kamako, Miroku and Kagome were all there, with quite a few presents as well.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I squealed in excitement and gave everyone a hug. Miroku got me heaps of Cds (we were always talking about music), Kagome got me Cd's as well as some books and make-up. Kamako got me more clothes and a new mobile (something that earned quite a few squeals) and dad got me Cd's, books, clothes (though I know Kamako or Kagome chose them) and then he lead me into the garage and presented me with my very mo-ped. It was silver and I immediately loved it.

"This is definitely the best birthday ever!"

"And to top it off you, me and Kamako are going to a day spa!" Kagome said, obviously excited, and believe me I was to.

I quickly raced upstairs and changed into some of my new clothes (a pair of dark grey shorts with a purple and black striped long sleeved shirt. Grabbing my usual pair of converse, a black and grey high-topped pair, I went back down-stairs and we left for the spa.

* * *

"That was so good..." I said as we drove back home. We had spent the whole day there and gotten every treatment imaginable. Facials, massages, pedicures, hair treatment, hair styling, waxing (which didn't actually hurt), mud baths (which was actually alright) and heaps more.

"I love going there." Kamako said as she drove us to a cafe. We had decided to grab a coffee before we went home, not that we didn't have any at home...

"This has been the best birthday ever..." I said still feeling incredibly relaxed. It was about 5:00 now and I was guessing we would get home about 6:00. I had got a call from Sess saying that he couldn't see me today so he would just give me my present tomorrow. I felt pretty special at the fact that he had actually gotten me a present and couldn't help but blush thinking about it.

Because it was getting dark I decided that I would just see everyone tomorrow, I didn't want to disturb them or anything...

after we got our coffees we talked for a bit and did actually end up getting home at 6:00. I walked inside and got rather scared.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Inuyasha, Kamako, Dad, Izuyoi and Inutashio were all there as well as Bankotsu, Jankotsu and a bunch of my other friends from school.

"You guys scared the crap out of me!" I said laughing, everyone else was to.

"Wow I didn't think people actually got surprised at these things..." Inuyasha said, Sesshomaru whacked him over the head.

"Go open your presents!" Kouga said, pointing to a table filled with them.

"I got presents as well?" I asked, feeling incredibly special. The last time I had gotten presents on my birthday was when Kouga lived with me back at my step-dads place. Kouga had made me a beaded bracelet that I still wore.

"No no these aren't for you. There for the other Rin, whise birthday is also today." His tone dripping with sarcasm.

"This is so cool..." I said walking over to the pile. I ended up getting more Cds (everyone knew that I loved music a lot) some more clothes off Sango, Ayame and Izuyoi, Jankotsu got me a voucher to get my hair done at some incredibly fancy place and Bankotsu got me a voucher to get my make-up done at the same place, Inuyasha and Kouga both got me jewellery.

When I opened Inutashio's present I looked at him in confusion.

"I did some reading on the women who could shoot energy balls from her hands and apparently she wore spirit beads around her wrists to help channel her powers and help her concentrate. Thought you might like them to."

"Thank you so much!" I said giving him a hug.

"Hey Sess, how come you didn't get Rin anything?" Inuyasha asked once I had unwrapped everything. Everyone looked at Sesshomaru and he sighed.

"I was going to give it to her later but either way." he said, pulling out a square shaped package out of his pocket. I opened it up to find an ipod touch, but it was a 120GB one that hadn't even been released in stores yet.

"OH MY GOD! YOU REMEMBERED!" I squealed jumping up and giving him a hug. Though I don't think he was expecting it cause he fell backwards. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek without even realising what I was doing. I got up, still incredibly excited.

"This birthday is by far the best!"

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"**Hey Sess, how come you didn't get Rin anything?" Inuyasha asked. I was going to hit him, but decided against it.**

"**I was going to give it to her later but either way." I said pulling out the neatly wrapped up ipod. It hadn't been released in stores yet so I had to use the rich boy method of getting it.**

"**OH MY GOD! YOU REMEMBERED!" She squealed then jumped up giving me a hug, I wasn't exactly expecting the hug and ended up tripping over and falling backwards. Rin fell on top of me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then got up still rather excited.**

**'She didn't realise what she was doing...' I told myself. Though I couldn't help the slight blush that came to my cheeks. I just hope no-one else noticed it.**

**Rin and I ended up spending quite a bit of the night together. Everyone had left and she was still bouncing around, all excited.**

"**Don't give her anymore sugar." I said as I left.**

**

* * *

**

**I woke up and went through my normal morning routine of getting ready for school. I as still thinking about the fact that Rin had kissed me yesterday.**

**'It wasn't even a real kiss! Snap out of it already!' I thought shaking my head and walking out of my room and downstairs.**

"**Morning honey." Izuyoi said, as she usually does.**

"**Hn." I said as usual. I still don't know why I couldn't accept Izuyoi, but there was part of me that refused to and I didn't bother fighting it.**

"**That was a such a sweet present that you got Rin." She said, trying to make conversation.**

"**Hn." I said, then decided to ignore the side of me that refused to accept her I continued. "She had said before that's what she wanted. It was the least I could do."**

**'See that wasn't that hard...' I told myself. I looked over at Izuyoi and could see that she was slightly shocked I was continuing the conversation.**

"**Well it was still very sweet, and I think we could all see that she loved it."**

"**Hn. Kagome told me that she seemed to like it as much as her mo-ped..."**

"**She's a very lucky girl to have you." Izuyoi said, I didn't even register what she said until I was half way to school.**

**'But we're not going out...' **

Mine Again!

I woke up and straight away wanted to go back to bed.

"I hate mornings..." I muttered as I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Coffee..." I mumbled to Kamako, she just laughed and passed me a mug full.

After finishing off my coffee I was feeling conciderably more awake and also remembered what I had to do today.

'What is he doesn't like me...What if I end up making a complete fool of myself? Oh god this is making me nervous...'

I got ready for school and hopped on my brand new mo-ped. I already knew how to drive one so I didn't need any help and for that I was glad.

By the time I reached school I was running late and had to sprint to homeroom. Kagome and Miroku and already gone by the time I had left, so I was already predicting that I was going to be late.

I burst into the room just as my name was being called.

"He-here..." I panted out. I walked over to my seat and collapsed in my chair. Kouga and Sesshomaru sat on either side of me and I knew they were both giving m weird looks.

"Nice timing..." Sesshomaru said, I just groaned.

'This better not be an indication of how the day is going to be...' I thought.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**'OK. I got to tell her how I feel... how the hell do I do that?' I asked myself, as I tried to pay attention to my legal studies teacher. It was the only class I didn't have with Rin and I couldn't help but wonder if that's why I hated it...**

"**Takashi!"**

"**Hn." I looked up and saw the teacher giving me a massive death glare.**

**'Oops, I really got to pay attention.'**

"**Mind telling us what the answer is?"**

**'Oh I really hate him...'**

"**How about you tell me the answer and I'll tell you if it's correct or not." I said trying to bluff my way out of it. He didn't seem to like my bluffing and after a few more arguments I was sent to the office.**

**'Oh kami I hope this day gets better...'**

**

* * *

**

**I had decided that I was going to tell her at lunch. I was going to get her by herself and just tell her. What I was going to say though I still had no clue.**

**The bell went and I headed off to the cafeteria. I hadn't gone to Literature because I was to busy being lectured by the principal. He seemed to enjoy the fact that it was me who he was lecturing to much...**

**I walked into the cafeteria and was making my way to our usual table when Kagura appeared in front of me.**

"**What?" I said, not wanting to have to put up with her.**

"**I was just wondering if you were busy this weekend Sesshy." I wanted to gag. She had left the top of her shirt unbuttoned and was revealing a large amount of cleavage, her make-up was on way to heavy and she was wearing to much perfume (which is not something any dog-demon likes)**

"**Yes I am busy, now move." I tried to get around her but she blocked my way again**

"**Well I'm sure we could have more fun together." and before I had time to react she kissed me. **

**I pushed her off me and heard a tray crash on the ground behind me. I turned around and saw Rin standing there with tears in her eyes. Kouga and Miroku were giving me looks of disbelief and Sango looked like she was about to beat the crap out of me.**

"**...Rin..."**

Mine Again!

'Ok I'm gunna do it!' I said to myself as I walked out of literature. Apparently Sesshomaru had been sent to the Principal's office so he wasn't in class but I didn't mind.

"You look nervous." Kouga said as we walked towards the cafeteria. I decided I might as well tell him, he was going to find out soon anyway.

"I'm gunna do it. I'm gunna tell him." Kouga immediately understood and I was glad I didn't have to explain.

"Don't worry he likes you to."

We met up with Sango and Miroku just outside the cafeteria and Kouga filled them in about what was happening.

"Finally!" Sango said, giving me a hug.

"My little sister...growing up..." Miroku said.

"I know what you mean man...heart breaking..." Kouga said, whipping away a fake tear.

"Shut-up, you're not helping."

I walked over and grabbed some food putting it on my tray and started to make my way to our usual table. However I didn't get very far before I saw Kagura kissing Sesshomaru.

'What...' was all I managed to think. I dropped my tray in shock, making a crashing sound as it hit the floor. Sesshomaru turned around at the sound, I was still in shock.

'How could he do that to me?...'

"Rin..." He said. I turned around and ran. He grabbed my wrist turning me to face him but I didn't want to see him. I shot an energy ball at him which threw him across the room and made him hit the opposite wall.

"JERK!" I yelled and I ran out, tears falling down my face.

I ran outside and found out it was raining, just something extra to add to my mood.

I didn't know where I was running to but I was still running. I wanted to run away from the pain, away from everything. I kept running and eventually went numb from the cold.

'Why... how could this happen? I thought he liked me...'

I tripped over and scraped my knee against the path. I got back up though and continued running despite the pain.

I heard footsteps behind me so I sped up even more, going faster then I had ever gone before.

'It hurts to much to love him... How could he do this to me?' I tripped again and started falling, I didn't even bother to stop myelf.

'Why... Why...'

I waited for the impact of the ground to hit me but it never came.

'Why...'

* * *

Sorry couldn't resist a cliffy=) I'll update soon. Please Review!


	9. Inferiority Complex

_'Why...'_

* * *

I looked up when I realised that I hadn't touched the ground yet and came face to face with Sesshomau... I wished I had just kept my head down...

"Rin...please let me explain..." He said, I didn't want to hear it though.

"You don't need to explain! You like Kagura! Not me! You don't need to remind me, OK!" I yelled, and started crying even harder.

"No I don't just let me explain."

"I don't want an explanation, OK! It hurts to much to be inlove with you so don't try to explain! Just go back to your girlfriend!" My legs gave out from under me but Sesshomaru pulled me up and held me. I just cried in his chest and hoped I was ruining his shirt.

"Rin..." He said softly, I began to pull away but he held onto me not letting go.

"Let me go!" I began screaming but didn't get any further before his lips met mine. I was to shocked to pull away at first but I soon found myself responding to the kiss. It was the perfect first kiss, simple yet not in anyway bad.

We pulled apart and I couldn't help but smile.

'Does this mean he doesn't like Kagura?'

"Rin... I love you..." For a second I wasn't sure if I had heard him right, but the words finally registered in my head and my smile grew even larger.

"You're not to bad yourself..."

* * *

"This day had definitely gotten better..." I said. Me and Sesshomaru were lying on the couch watching a movie. We had decided not to go back to school and instead go back to his place and get into something warm. I was now in one of his many wife beater shirts and a pair of baggy pants that he for some reason still had from when he was about 14.

"Good to know." Sesshomaru replied, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I was yet to pay attention to the movie, I was being seriously distracted by the god like creature whose lap I was sitting on. My mind was still registering the fact that I had actually kissed him, so watching a movie was definitely out of the question.

"Bet you Ұ20 that everyone will say 'I knew it' when they see us."

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**I hit the wall and fell to my knees. My arm was burning where her energy ball had hit me but I just ignored it. I had to go after her.**

**I followed her scent and was relieved when I finally caught up to her. She started to fall and I quickly caught her pulling her back up. She seemed so lifeless, and I hoped she would listen to me.**

"**Rin...please just let me explain." I said but she didn't seem to want to listen. She started yelling and tried to get away but I wouldn't let her.**

"**I don't want an explanation, OK! It hurts to much to be inlove with you so don't try to explain! Just go back to your girlfriend!" She started to drop to the ground so I pulled her up to my chest and she cried into my shirt.**

"**Rin-" she began to try and pull away again and was about to start yelling again so I did what I had wanted to do since I first met her. I kissed her.**

"**Rin...I love you..." I said when we pulled apart.**

"**You're not to bad yourself." we started kissing again. I'm not sure how long we spent out there kissing, but I could begin to fell her shivering so I quickly took her back to my place and gave her some clothes to change into. We ended up watching a movie, though I was happier watching her. **

**'I've gone so soft... yet I couldn't care less... I guess this is what true love is really like...'**

Mine Again!

I was curled up on Sesshomaru's lap when everyone suddenly burst in, determined looks on their faces. However when they saw us they changed completely.

"Told you he wasn't gay Inuyasha!" Kagome suddenly yelled at Inuyasha pointing a finger at Sesshomaru.

"Feh."

"And that's 50 yen for me!" Kagome said, looking rather pleased with herself.

"What's with everyone thinking I'm gay..."

* * *

Turned out there were quite a few bets placed on how long it would take for us to get together, Inuyasha ended up losing quite a bit of his money...

"You guys look so cute together..." Ayame said, she was sitting across from us at dinner and apparently couldn't help herself.

"Don't worry Sess, it can't get any worse." I said, seeing the look on his face.

"Can't you just imagine the grandkids!" Dad said, instantly proving me wrong.

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

Things eventually managed to calm down, though not by much. I got quite a few hateful glares from Kagura and a few other cheerleaders, but apart from that everyone else didn't seem to care.

It was Friday and so far Kagura had been glaring at me all morning break.

"Do you think she'll ever get over it?" Sango asked, looking over at Kagura.

"I doubt it. She just can't believe that you actually got him. I mean she's always thought he was just playing hard to get..." Kagome said, Ayame nodding in agreement.

"Can we please not talk about Kagura..." Sesshomaru said, everyone stopped.

"Do you know what we're doing in Gym today?" I asked, I wanted to practice with my powers but I had the feeling we would be doing normal stuff.

"Soccer. There are suppose to be try-outs for new teams and coach wants us to 'prepare'"

"I feel excited already..."

When it was finally time for gym we were divided up into boys and girls and were told that we were indeed playing soccer.

"EVERYONE GO FOR A RUN THEN I'LL PICK CAPTAINS!"

* * *

Finally Gym ended and we got to go home. My team ended up winning soccer though, so I was in an alright mood.

"We better do some training next week..." Sango grumbled as we made our way to the parking lot.

"I'm gunna protest otherwise." I said, though I knew I wouldn't really.

"So what's happening tonight? We going to Sango's again?" Inuyasha asked, leaning against his car.

"No way. I had to tip the maids so much last time after the clean-up."

"We should go out for dinner. Dress up and everything, go to a ridiculously expensive restaurant and spend our parents money." Kagome said.

"Sounds good. Ohh we should make it tomorrow and go shopping tonight for stuff to wear!" Ayame said, the rest of us girls quickly agreeing. The guys however said they refused to cart our bags around again.

"Come on! You know you want to!" I said to Sesshomaru, giving him the puppy look that worked 99% of the time. He didn't look at me though so the look had no effect.

"Nope."

"Don't you love me?"

"Yes."

"Yay you said yes!"

"No I didn't"

"So you don't love me?"

"I do love you, but I'm not spending 6 hours at the mall again."

"But the mall will close before we can spend that long there."

In the end the guys went to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house to have some guy time.

"You know I bet that's just an excuse to not carry our bags..." Ayame said as we drove off to the mall.

"I know it is, but we don't need them to carry our bags, we can do it ourselves!"

We didn't buy nearly as much as we normally do. But we all managed to find a dress each. Sango's was a dark purple strapless dress that ended about mid-thigh. We bought a silver belt for it as well that would go around the middle and bring in all the material and a pair of strapy silver heels. Ayame's was a green halter neck that went to jut bellow mid-thigh. It showed off her perfect figure but not in a slutty-way. She also got a sort of wooden arm band to go around the top of her arm, and goldish brown heels. Kagome got a yellow spagettii strap dress that was about the same length of the others. It hugged her figure before flaring out at about the waist, she didn't get any jewellry but got a pair of white heels that weren't to high. Mine was a blue strapless dress that the others had to convince me to buy. I wasn't sure about it cause it showed off my cleavage but eventually I bought it, and a pair of strapy silver heels that wound up around my leg to be tied.

"It's not in a slutty way so don't worry. It makes you look hot." Kagome insisted. I knew it wasn't in a slutty way, but I still wasn't use to looking this way.

"The guys aren't going to know what hit 'em." I said as we drove home.

"This is going to be good..."

* * *

I went to Sesshomaru's tonight. He had come over to my place last night so it was my turn. I brought my homework over and he spent a bit doing that.

"This is so boring..." I said. I had been doing maths for the last 20 minutes and my brain refused to work. It knew it was the weekend.

"Are you still on that question?" Sesshomaru asked looking over at my page.

"No..." I said, flicking my pen at him. He caught it with ease and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm bored!" I know I sounded like a two-year old but I really was.

"You're the one who brought homework over."

"Well I didn't think it would make me feel this dumb." He just shook his head and went back to his work. I sighed and decided that if I wasn't going to do work then neither was he.

I put my arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek, I knew I had his attention even though he was still doing work.

"Now would you rather do work or entertain me?" Pretty soon we were on his bed making out and I found all coherent thought leaving my mind and being replaced with Sesshomaru, and only Sesshomaru.

Of course Inutashio chose the worst time to walk in. Sesshomaru wasn't wearing a shirt and he was lying on top of me while we were making out. As soon as he saw his dad though he quickly got off.

"...Hey dad..."

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**Rin and I were on my bed, making out. She had quite sucessfully distracted me completely from my work but I didn't find myself caring. She was driving me crazy though, her hands moved over my bare chest and I restrained myself from losing all control. I was totally focused on her, she was all that I was thinking about. So of course dad gave me quite a surprise when he walked in.**

**I quickly got off Rin and tried to rearrange her clothes so they were a tad more appropriate.**

"**...Hey dad..."**

**He stood there silently for what seemed like forever then broke out into a wide grin.**

"**I always wanted grandkids." He said before walking off and closing the door behind him. Now it was our turn to be shocked.**

"**What the hell?! I'm only 17 years old!" Rin suddenly said, clearly over her shock.**

"**That was creepy... I think him getting made would have been better..."**

"**Without a doubt." After that we went back to our homework. Rin actually worked this time and eventually we finished everything and were called down to dinner. **

**We walked into the dining room and dad still had a massive grin on his face.**

**'...Creep...' I thought before taking my usual seat with Rin next to me.**

"**Have you two decided on a name?" Dad suddenly asked, causing Rin to choke on her drink.**

**'This is going to be a long night...'**

**

* * *

**

"**You girls take to long to get ready!" Inuyasha yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Kouga, Inuyasha and I had come round to get the girls so we could go out for dinner. Miroku came downstairs wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with an off-white shirt and a loosely tied tie. Kouga was pretty much wearing the same thing but he was wearing a brown pair of pants and didn't have a tie. Inuyasha was wearing a dress shirt that he hadn't done up but was thankfully wearing a shirt underneath. I was wearing a button up shirt as well (mine was done up though) with a pair of jeans and jacket.**

"**Shut it Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from upsatirs. "You should learn to be patient like everyone else!"**

**After another 5 minutes the girls finally came downstairs. My eyes immediately went to Rin and she looked gorgeous.**

"**You ready?" She asked when she came to my side. I wrapped my hand around her waist and nodded.**

"**You look gorgeous." I whispered in her ear as we made our way to the limo.**

"**You don't look to bad yourself." She said looking me up and down, I just smirked.**

**'Tonight might be better then I thought...'**

Mine Again!

"You look gorgeous." Sesshomaru whispered in my ear. I could feel myself blushing.

"You don't look to bad yourself." He just smirked, but he looked like a freakin' god when he did.

'Why does he get to be so hot?... I feel so inferior right now...'

* * *

We arrived at the restaurant and after receiving a couple of funny looks due to the fact we were under dressed, we were seated at one of the fanciest tables there.

"I feel a bit like a queen..." Ayame said after they had served the entrees. All of the waiters were dressed heaps fancy and even had on the little bow ties.

"I know what you mean..." Kouga said, I raised my eyebrow at him.

"And here was me thinking you were all manly..."

By the time desert was served I was stuffed. But I still managed to eat half of it (I juts couldn't resist it...)

"I got a surprise for you guys." Inuyasha said when we were in the limo.

"Should I be scared?" I asked, not sure if I should be excited or cautious about the surprise.

"Don't worry, you girls will like it..." Kouga said, making me feel a tad better at the fact that he knew what was going on as well.

"We leave if there's any trouble." Sesshomaru said, causing Inuyasha to frown.

"Where's your sense of adventure?..." The limo pulled up and we all got out, the first thing that I noticed was the loud music. I looked around and realised we were at a club. I turned to Sesshomaru raising yet another eyebrow.

"Girls chose dinner, guys chose club." He said simply, and lead me up to the bouncer. The bouncer was a stereotypical bouncer, big and buff. He started checking me out and Sesshomaru instantly pulled me closer growling at him. He quickly stepped aside letting us in.

'I feel inferior again...'

* * *

Sorry for the wait! and I'm also sorry it's so short but I just haven't had time... Please review! Tell me what you think! ^.^


	10. A Comprimising Position

We entered the club and the music instantly got louder and the lights got brighter. I could tell straight away that it was a place for the rich. There was a bar that ran along one whole side of the wall, a massive dance floor then the floor was raised up and there were couches where people were sitting and somehow managing to have a conversation over the music. The dance floor was completely covered with people and I couldn't see a single spot that wasn't covered with people. The bar had bar stools at one end that was furthest away from the dance floor, but the rest people just stood around.

"This is so cool." I said, eyes sweeping the room. Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the bar, I noticed Inuyasha was following and the rest were going over to grab a seat at one of the couches.

Once we got everyone's drinks we made our way over to where everyone else was sitting. The music was somehow not as loud over here and for that I was rather happy.

"How did you guys get us in here?" Ayame asked, just as I was about to.

"Our dad's company owns it so it really isn't a problem." Inuyasha said, as if it was nothing.

"We come here all the time and thought you girls might like to come as well. Tonight was the perfect opportunity cause we would already be out." Miroku said, taking a sip of his drink that I had a feeling wasn't non-alcoholic.

"Who wants to dance?" Kagome said getting up, Sango, Ayame and I all jumped up but the guys stayed put.

"You guys go ahead. We'll see you out there in a bit." We just shrugged and went off.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**I was watching Rin dancing and couldn't help but feel a little jealous of all the guys watching her.**

**'They better keep their hands to themselves...' I thought taking a sip of my drink. We had gotten everyone beers but had to watch how many we drunk. Last time Inuyasha and I came home drunk our cars had been taken off us and were grounded for 2 weeks.**

"**Watch how much you drink guys. We don't want to get in trouble again." I said, seeing Kouga finish off his second beer.**

"**It's so worth it to come here with the girls. Is it just me or do they look incredibly sexy?" Miroku said, I completely agreed with him but wasn't about to say so out loud.**

"**Pervert." I said instead, whacking him over the head. He was so use to it now that it barely affected him.**

"**Why are we still sitting here. Let's go." Kouga said getting up and heading towards the dance floor. Miroku close behind him. I got up and so did Inuyasha and we followed, we reached the girls and soon we were all seperated into groups. Inuyasha and Kagome were dancing rather closely (I stored that info for blackmail use later on) Miroku and Sango were off somewhere and I couldn't even see them through the crowd and Kouga and Ayame were off in their own little world with each other. Rin and I were dancing together and I found myself being even more drawn to her by the minute.**

**She turned around and started to dance with her back against me, she was actually a really good dancer which wasn't helping my case at all.**

**'Keep control, keep control, keep control, keep control.' I told myself over and over again in my head.**

**She turned back around and pulled me down so my lips me hers and I found my control slipping.**

**'CONTROL!! KEEP CONTROL!!' I was yelling inside my head. I pulled Rin even closer to me, completely ignoring the voice in my head.**

**I don't know how long we were dancing for but I knew I never wanted to stop. Inuyasha came up to me and tapped me on the back, he then gestured at his watch. I looked down at my own to see that it was 2:45 in the morning.**

**'Hopefully fathers asleep...' I thought as Rin and I followed the others off the dance floor.**

**We all piled into the limo, smelling of alcohol, sweat and slight arousal. I realised that not only I was I slightly aroused but Kouga, Miroku and Inuyasha were as well. A males arousal is stronger smelling then females and sure enough when I concentrated on the girls I found that they were as well.**

"**We stink." I said, Inuyasha, Ayame and Kouga all nodded in agreement.**

"**I'm taking Ayame and Kags home with me. They're wasted and anyone would be able to notice that they've been drinking." Sango said, it was true, Kagome's words had become slurred and I knew even a human would be able to smell the alcohol on her, same with Ayame. Rin, who was sitting next to me was also a little drunk but was still able to put a comprehendable sentence together. Kouga was also hammered and Inuyasha wasn't looking to stable, same with Miroku.**

"**Inuyasha you go home, dad's use to you not waking up till mid-day. Take Kouga with you. I'll take Rin and Miroku home."**

"**You can stay with us as well. That way your dad won't catch on if you don't wake up early." Rin said. She knew I was an early riser and that it would be suspicious if I wasn't up early.**

"**Thanks."**

"**We dropped everyone off and soon it was just Rin, Miroku and I left in the limo.**

"**We'll have to climb through the window. How good are your demon powers when you're drunk?" Miroku asked.**

"**Not good. I got the powers of a human." I said, wishing I hadn't drunk as much as I had.**

"**We'll just climb up the tree that's outside our balcony. Can't be to complected."**

**Turns out it was. Miroku nearly feel about 20 times as well as Rin, but I stopped Rin before she got to far.**

"**I don't want to do that drunk again..." Rin said when we finally reached the balcony, I noticed it didn't make sense but decided against correcting her. We said goodbye to Miroku who went off into his own room and made our way to Rin's.**

**'What have I gotten myself into...'**

Mine Again!

"I don't want to do that drunk again." I said when we finally reached the balcony. I had nearly fallen quite a few times (luckily Sesshomaru was there to catch me) and Miroku stumbled a few times as well but thankfully didn't fall. I didn't want to explain how Miroku's leg somehow ended up broken.

Sesshomaru and I walked into my room. Actually walk would be a bit of an exaggeration, we more stumbled through the glass doors trying to stay quiet.

"I'll sleep on the floor. But do you have anything else that I could wear? I kinda stink." Sesshomaru said, I made my way to my closet, not hopeful that I would have anything. I eventually came out with a pair of boxes he had leant me one day when I had fallen in his pool.

"Sorry it's all I got, but it's better then nothing." I said passing him the boxes, he just shrugged. I quickly grabbed my pajamas and went off to the bathroom, giving him my room to get changed. When I got there I realised I didn't have my pajama shorts and had no clue where they were.

'Ah well. My undies aren't revealing, it's not like they're lace or something like that.' In fact they were pretty much the opposite of lace. They were blue and had a picture of elmo on the butt. I pulled on my singlet top that didn't even reach my belly-button and walked back to my room.

I walked in went over to where Sesshmaru was lying on the floor, clad in only boxes. He look so incredibly hot. I climbed into bed and threw him a pillow, he took it without protest and I knew he was uncomfortable, something that made me feel rather guilty.

"You can sleep up here with me if you want. I promise I won't snore." I said, then realised what I said. Sesshomaru seemed a bit shocked as well.

"Are you sure? I don't want to invade." I could tell he wasn't sure if I really meant it but I nodded and he got up and hopped in.

At first it was rather awkward and we stayed away but eventually we got closer and closer and I soon fell asleep cuddled up next to him.

'I could get quite use to this...'

* * *

I woke up to the sound of footsteps. I don't know how they woke me up, it wasn't like they were stepping loudly or anything. I heard them approach my door and knock. Acting on instinct I quickly pushed Sesshomaru off the bed and onto the side of the bed that was on the other side of the door.

"What the-" Sesshomaru said sitting up.

"Shh. Come in!" I called out, Sesshomaru now understanding quickly ducked back down. Kamako walked in a second later.

"Morning sweety. How are you?" She asked coming over to the bed.

"I'm good. I was up late studying last night so I didn't get much sleep."

"You kids are going to wear yourselves out with all that studying. I just went and saw Miroku, he has the biggest headache from staying up all last night for some test he's got." I tried to keep a serious face, of course Miroku would have a headache after the amount of alcohol he drank last night...

"I was just doing an assignment and lost track of time."

"Well I don't want you to get sick. Here I'll open up those blinds for you." She said walking over to the window. I started to panic and hoped she wouldn't see Sesshomaru. When I looked over the side of the bed though I noticed that he wasn't there anymore, but his pants were. Quickly getting up I discreetly tried to kick them under the bed.

"Thanks Kamako. I'll be down at breakfast in a couple of minutes." I said, hoping she would leave but not feel offended.

"Are you alright dear? You seem rather nervous about something." She said walking over. She put her hand to my forehead to check my temperature.

"You're feeling a little hot. Are you feeling alright?"

"No, I'm feeling a little off. I think I might go back to sleep for a bit, you know regain my energy." Kamako gave me a calculating look as if she knew what was going on, but wasn't 100% sure.

'Oh kami I hate lying...'

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**I woke up in the morning when Rin pushed me off the bed onto the floor.**

"**What the-" I said sitting up. I then heard the footsteps and Rin shushed me. Quickly ducking my head back down Rin called Kamako into the room.**

**'Oh crap. If this is god form of a practical joke I'm becoming an atheist...' I thought as I slid under the bed trying to be as quiet as possible. Good thing I did slid under because Kamako soon walked over to the window and opened up the blinds. Rin hoped up to and I realised that my pants were on her floor in plain sight.**

**'Definitely becoming an Athiest...' Rin kicked them under the bed and they hit me right in the face, thankfully Kamako didn't notice her doing so.**

"**Are you alright dear? You seem a little nervous?"**

**'I really don't see this ending well. Why does Rin have to be so bad at lying?'**

"**No, I'm feeling a little off. I think I might go back to sleep for a bit, you know regain my energy." I heard Rin say. **

**'Please belive her, please belive her, please believe her...' I chanted in my head.**

"**Well just call one of the maids or me if it gets any worse." Kamako said walking towards the door.**

"**Will do." Rin said hoping back in bed. The door closed and I slid out from my hiding spot.**

"**To close." I said, Rin nodded her head. "I better go before that happens again. Love you." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. I quickly put on my pants and shirt and jumped off the balcony.**

**'That was way to close...'**

Mine Again!

Sesshomaru jumped off the balcony and I slumped down on my bed sighing. I actually was feeling a little off, but I knew if Sesshomaru knew he wouldn't leave my side for the rest of the day. Don't get me wrong I would love him here but I didn't want him to feel like he had to.

"I need sleep..." I mumbled, and was soon fast asleep, dreaming of course of Sesshomaru.

* * *

_I was in a park. Everything was green and sunny, I looked to my side and saw Sesshomaru standing next to me smiling down at me._

"_I love you." He said, suddenly the scenery changed and we were in what looked like the middle of and office._

_I started looking around again and saw a man pointing his gun at me. Sesshomaru seemed to realise this as well and was growling at the man, I recognised him as the man who attacked me in the street_

"_Doesn't matter if you got away the second time, I'm just going to keep on coming." He said in a voice that sent shivers up my spine._

_Suddenly he shot the gun straight at me, but it never hit me. Sesshomaru was in front of me and had blocked the shot. He fell to his knees and I could see the blood already coming out of his back._

"_Sesshomaru? Stay with me, I can't lose you." I said, tears coming down my face._

"_Rin... I love... you." His whole body collapsed on the floor._

"_No, you can't die! NO! SESSHOMARU!"_

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I realised it was just a dream. I was completely covered in sweat and my sheets were everywhere.

"Well that was fun..." I mumbled, then tried to get out of bed. Unfortunately I got tangled in my sheets and fell face planting on the floor.

"And it just gets better and better..."

I slowly made my way down stairs, I wasn't ever really in a good mood when I woke up... I had a massive headache, it felt like some form of machinery had run over my head...

"You look like shit..." Miroku said when I walked into the kitchen.

"You to. I must say that your impersonation of a raccoon is rather amazing." He just stuck his middle finger up in reply. Unfortunately for him Kamako walked in right then.

"Miroku don't do that to your sister." Miroku just grumbled something about girls that I didn't hear.

"Don't forget we have a business party all of us have to go to tonight so you both better be showered by then. Neither of you have the best smells right now..."

'Oh crap... I forgot about that business party... Ah well Sess is going to be there so maybe we might be able to sneak out or something...' I started thinking up ways we could get out but nothing realistic.

"And don't either of you even think of sneaking out. There's going to be a major presentation that you both have to be at." Kamako said, instantly ruining my plans. She left the kitchen and I went over to the fridge to try and come up with some decent form of food.

"Morning all!" Kagome said walking into the kitchen, Sango with her. Miroku just groaned in greeting but I said an actual hello.

"Did you guys get back OK last night?" Sango asked taking a seat.

"Oh yeah. We had to climb up a tree, onto the balcony outside our rooms. Such great memories..."

"Ah so true..."

* * *

"Well this is fun." Kagome said sarcastically. We had just arrived at the party and I could tell I was not going to like it already.

"We should dance or something." I suggested. There was a small dance floor and a few people were out there. There was a long bar on one side of the room, then the dance floor then a bunch of tables where dinner would be served.

"Oh you don't want to." Ayame said coming up beside us. She always had to come to things like this, because her grandpa was the head of the wolf demon tribe and owned a large business.

"Old perverted guys?" I asked, last time we had come ton of these things there was a bunch of old guys that were kinda perverted. Creeped me out majorly.

"Oh yeah. Watch out for the guy with the blue jacket, red tie and really small feet."

"Noted." Both Kagome and I said at exactly the same time.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Inuyasha said, Sesshomaru and Kouga with him. Kouga had to come cause his dad owned some big business and forced him to go to all the parties.

"Couldn't be more thrilled. Where Kikyou?" Kagome asked, though it was subtle I noticed a hint of venom in her voice when she said Kikyou's name.

"Don't want to talk about it." Inuyasha replied, we changed the subject straight away.

"Where's Sango and Miroku?"

"Miroku's picking Sango up, but they should be here by now so my guess is they're trying to be as late as possible without getting in trouble." Kagome said. Her and Miroku were so much closer lately, it was like I had one big happy family.

The others started talking about something but I just zoned out and looked around the room. One man caught my eye. He was staring at me and it started to creep me out. He reminded me of the man that attacked me in the alley, but this guys hair was greyish purple and looked slightly more well kept and shorter. Plus I doubted my attacker would be at one of these parties, if a guy here wanted a girl all he had to do was wave a bit of money around and they came a running.

I started to try and ignore his stare, but it became harder and harder. Thankfully it was dinner time, I just hoped I wasn't sitting anywhere near him.

"Come on guys, we're at the head table." Sesshomaru said. Ayame and Kouga had walked off and I could see Sango waiting for them. Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I all had to sit at one of the front tables because our families were so important.

"Rin... that guys over there is staring at you like he's going to eat you or something." Kagome whispered, I looked over and saw she was talking about the man I noticed before.

"I just hope he doesn't ask to dance." I took a seat and found out I was sitting next to Inuyasha. We were placed up one end of the table with a bunch of old people while the others were at the other end with our families. We always got put together away from everyone cause we're the youngest. And they always put old people around us to "make sure we don't cause trouble".

"This is feeling oddly familiar." Inuyasha said when he sat down. Kagome, Miroku and Sesshomaru were always next to each other and were always close to our parents, but were surrounded by important business men that were suppose to "influence them".

"Don't worry I got a pen so we can have some heated games of squares again."

"Oh you are so on."

After a couple of times of being shipped of the the old peoples section of the table we had brought a pan and battled it out playing squares. I would just like to add that I totally dominated the game.

While people were welcoming everyone and the business that had organised it gave a speech about their company Inuyasha and I played and got shushed a few times by the people surrounding us. We just couldn't stop laughing and every time they shushed us for some reason we just laughed harder.

"They should really know better then to put us together." I said, after Inuyasha had stuffed his fist in his mouth to try and stop himself from laughing. The women next to him just tutted and turned her attention back to the man giving a speech. I nearly chocked on my water.

* * *

Once dinner was finished, everyone started dancing. I didn't quite know how but Sesshomaru was teaching me. I had to learn some heaps complected dance before his birthday which was in two weeks. It was going to be a big event, cause his family is pretty much royal according to demons his turning 18 was a big deal. There was going to be a massive ball where he would be formally declared an adult and if it was 500 years ago he would have taken over his father position as Lord of the Western Lands. That was what they were officially but now days it didn't matter much. But I had to learn to dance because Sesshomaru was expected to make a formal entrance with a female, and open the dancing. Cause I'm his girlfriend I have to be the female...

"May I have this dance?" Sesshomaru said, knocking me out of my day-dream.

"You may." I said placing my hand in his. Thankfully it was a simple dance that didn't really have any specific moves so I could easily follow. But next to Sesshomaru I was sure I looked like a penguin or something.

"Stupid inferiority complex..." I muttered, Sessomaru of course heard me and raised an eyebrow, I just looked away and didn't answer.

"There's no way anyone could be inferior to you." He whispered in my ear and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as we left the dance floor. I blushed and gave him a smile.

"Excuse me. Would I be able to have a dance?" I looked up at the guy who was asking and wished I hadn't. It was the creepy guy that had been staring at me before, but I knew it would be extremely rude to decline so I took his hand and he lead me back out onto the dance floor.

"Would I be able to know your name miss? You are so beautiful I must know." Ignoring the last bit of the sentence I told him.

"Higurashi Rin. Yours?" I figured I might as well be polite, after all he was.

"Ogata Juromaru. I must say that you have gorgeous eyes." I just rolled my eyes and looked away hoping the song would end soon. I looked around and saw Kagome looking at me as if she was debating to run over and pull me away from him. I was half hoping she would, but I knew it would be rude.

After a few more comments this guy really started getting on my nerves. The comments just got more and more perverted and I wished I could just kick him in the nuts and walk away.

"You wanna come back to my place for some fun?" He asked his hands sliding lower. I tried to pull away from him but he just grabbed my ass and started squeezing it.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed slapping him. Everything went quiet and everyone was looking in our direction, but I didn't care. This guy was a complete jerk and someone had to tell him.

"You bitch." He said bringing his hand up to slap me. It didn't get very far before Sesshomaru appeared next to him holding onto his wrist.

"Scum." He said. He looked like he was about to rip the man to shreds but instead he just pushed him, which actually sent him flying across the room. He landed on the ground with a thud. I then noticed Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, Inutashio and my dad all standing around me looking deadly.

"If you know what's best for you then you would leave." My dad said. The guy just glared at us and got up.

"This party was boring anyway." He said walking past us to the exit.

"Are you OK?" Sesshomaru asked, turning to me. I just threw my arms around his neck and buried my head in his shoulder.

'I never want to let go.' I thought.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"**GET OFF ME!" I heard Rin scream and turned around to see her slap the guy she was dancing with. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards them.**

"**You bitch." He said raising his hand up as if to hit her back. But before he could do anything I was next to him and was holding his wrist. After a few words and some glaring from everyone he finally left. I asked Rin if she was OK and she instantly buried her head in my shoulder.**

"**I'm taking her home." I said, turning to my dad, he just nodded.**

"**I think we should all go. Thank you for a lovely evening as usual Karasuma." My dad said, he said a few more goodbyes with Kenji.**

**'Why does it always happen to her?' I asked myself as we walked out. Everything had calmed down a bit and the band had started playing again. I know had my hand around Rin's waist she was half burying herself in my side.**

**'I'm never going to let anything happen to her. She is the one I'm meant to be with, she's my One.'**

**

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed! Please Review! I need heaps more reviews, i want to know what you guys think! ^.^**


	11. Two Sides Of A Story

I woke up after yet another bad dream. I was sweating again but this time my sheets didn't manage to stay on the bed and were now on the floor.

"Just a dream." I told myself getting out of bed. Yesterday I hadn't gone to school, but instead went in to dad's office and spent the day with him and Inutashio, it was actually pretty fun. We slid around the office on chairs for a bit and played some cards. I only stayed for an hour though cause I knew I was a serious distraction.

I shuffled into the kitchen and was greeted by Kamako and Kagome. Miroku looked like me, half asleep. I just grunted in reply and got a cup of coffee.

"You feeling alright today?" Kagome asked, I nodded, still half asleep.

"Well you and Miroku better hurry, or you're going to be late." Kagome said grabbing her bag from next to her feet. I then noticed the she was dresses and ready and Miroku and I were still in our pajamas... and it was 5 minutes until school started.

"Crap." Miroku and I said at the same time running up stairs. I rushed to get changed then did my make-up and grabbed my bag. I ran into Miroku in the hall way and we both ran down stairs and into the garage.

"Come on!" Miroku yelled throwing me a helmet, I caught it and jumped on his bike whilst putting on the helmet.

I unwrapped one of my hands from Miroku's waist and looked at my watch. 8:06.

"Hurry! We're already late! Neither of us can afford another tardy!" I yelled over the noise of the bike. Miroku sped up even more and we were soon at the school car park. We both flew off the bike and up the steps.

'Lucky bastard...he only has to go to 18-B... I have to go all the way up to freakin' 25-C... The teacher better be late again...'

Luckily for me he was. I burst into the room just as Tenshi-sensai entered the room through the other door.

"Higurashi! You're late!" He yelled, I just gave him a dead pan look.

"But I beat you here so it doesn't matter. Sorry." I said taking my usual seat in between Kouga and Sesshomaru. The teacher just grumbled and sat down at his desk, and started calling out every ones names.

"Nice entrance." Sesshomaru whispered from next to me.

"I try."

We both ended up getting detention for talking.

* * *

"So Miroku did you make it in time?" I asked taking a seat next to him in Study hall.

"Nope, but the teacher didn't notice me sneaking into my seat so I got away with it fine. You?" As he said this his hand slowly slid towards Sango, who was sitting behind him.

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed slapping him and moving to go sit next to Kouga.

"Yep, but then I got a detention for talking."

"Guess we're going to be spending some quality time together this afternoon then." Inuyasha said, "Kags and I got a detention as well."

I raised an eyebrow at Kagome when Inuyasha said this, she just shrugged. Her and Inuyasha still fought all the time but were like best friends, at least now they didn't get kicked out of places anymore.

The day went by slowly, eventually it was music. I loved music, mainly cause I loved to sing but also because all of my friends were in this class.

"Ok everyone! I have some news!" Jasuna-sensai said, once we had all settled.

'Sounds like something a teacher says before an assignment...'

"There's going to be an assignment!" The class groaned, but she didn't care. "I know I sense the excitement. For the assignment you have to find a song and perform it in front of the class. The best ones will be chosen to perform at the schools festival!"

"If you make it past the auditions you will have automatically received full marks so make sure you try hard. The auditions will be held in the school auditorium, bands are allowed and if I allow it you may play an instrument instead of sing, but every band member must chose a song."

'Sounds alright... the guys are in a band so I could ask them if I can sing...'

"OK, I know everyone will be able to figure it out. The auditions will be next week so everyone better get started. Off you go." The room immediately erupted with noise as people either complained about the assignment or talked about what songs they were going to do.

"So do you guys have any idea what you're going to do?" I asked. We had turned in our chairs and were sort of in a circle now.

"I'm just gunna do one of our songs, means I don't have to learn something new..."

* * *

By the time the lesson ended I still had no idea what I was going to sing. The school festival was suppose to be next week on Friday, our auditions were on Wednesday. Family was expected to come to the festival as well, there was suppose to be plays put on by the drama classes and everyone cause there was about 20 people in every home room and about 10 home rooms per year, all of them were suppose to come up with a store. My class was suppose to do a ramen shop, I was put on counter after Kouga told everyone about the time I nearly burnt down the kitchen making toast and Sesshomaru told everyone that I could even manage to burn water. Which may be true but still!

It was demon gym today so we started of doing our laps as usual. When Miroku and Inuyasha went at their full speeds they were as fast as me, apparently Miroku was so fast because of something to do with his father and him being a monk, but he couldn't go for as far as I could. The coach decided that I had to run at human speed, so I didn't have an advantage.

Once we were finished Inuyasha and I got paired together for training. Basically we had a mock fight until one of us made it impossible for the other to counter-attack. We were so use to being paired together so we gave each other tips for fighting and stuff. It was during our 3rd round that the bell went. My happiness lasted about a second until I remembered that I had detention.

"Stupid detention..." I grumbled.

"Don't worry, we got some quality family time ahead of us. My bet is that they're gunna make us clean classrooms. So fun..."

Sure enough Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha and I were sent to clean the 9/10 (freshman/Sophmore) study hall. When we got there though I definitely didn't feel lucky. There was paper everywhere, food packaging and what looked like a few pairs of shoes hanging from the ceiling.

"Well this is just dandy..." Inuyasha said, looking around.

"We better get started. We'll start picking up rubbish then get the shoes off the roof." Kagome said, she always was the organised one...

* * *

We never really got round to cleaning... They had given us sponges and all sorts of cleaning stuff, so we wet the sponges tied the to our feet and slid down the hallways... I know, we're pretty mature like that.

"OK, GO!" I yelled, and Kagome and I slid off down the hallway, we had decided to race each other to decided who would have to go back to cleaning. I ended up winning against Kagome and Sess won against Yash so me and Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha and Kagome went back to clean.

"We should do this more often..." I said as I untied the sponges off my feet.

"I know something even more fun..." Sesshomaru said, soon I was pressed up against the wall kissing Sesshomaru, basically I was in heaven.

"Get a room." We pulled apart and saw Kagome and Inuyasha both standing there with about 4 bags of rubbish each.

"So mature little brother." Sesshomaru said in a taunting voice, Inuyasha just did his usual 'feh' and walked off, Kagome following behind him.

Unfortunately about 3 minutes late I noticed that they had left behind a bag of rubbish.

"Come on, we better go put this in the bin." I said grabbing the bag. When we did get to the bins, we ended up finding something rather unexpected.

The bins were out the back of school, where nobody could see them. We walked around the corner and ended up finding Inuyasha and Kagome kissing as if it would be the last time they would ever get to.

* * *

"So..."

"...No."

Sesshomaru and I were in his room, I don't know about him but I was still rather confused about what I had just caught Inuyasha and Kagome doing.

"Do you know..."

"No..."

Our conversations had been like this for a bit, before we could start another Inuyasha and Kagome came in.

"Hey. Where did you guys end up disappearing to?" Inuyasha asked. Niether of us answered and there was a rather awkward silence.

"Me sand Sess have got to go." I said jumping up and racing out of the room, dragging Sesshomaru with me.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, once we got down stairs.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Inuyasha is going out with Kikyou. So they're never going to be able to be together properly." I knew Sesshomaru and Inuyasha didn't really get along all the time, but he was the only one that could help me.

"Um... Talk to them?" He seemed a bit lost (an emotion he only showed when it was just us two).

"That's brilliant! You talk to Inuyasha I'll talk to Kagome!" With that I gave his a quick kiss on the cheek and left, leaving behind a very confused demon.

* * *

'So how do I ask Kagome about her secret boyfriend?' I thought, I had left Sesshomaru's ages ago, but still had no idea about how to ask Kagome about Inuyasha.

There was a knock at my door and Kagome's head appeared around the side.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" She asked, she looked kind of hesitant about something...

"Yeah sure, come in. you know you don't have to ask to talk to me." I said, moving over so she had some room to sit next to me on my couch.

"I know... but I'm not really sure how to talk to you about this. I mean I haven't told anyone and I don't want you to think I'm a slut or something." She definitely had my curiosity now. I sat up straighter and turned to I was facing her completely.

"What's going on?"

"OK... I'm just going to say it." She paused and took a deep breath. I nodded my head in encouragement.

"I'mcompletelyinlovewithInuyashaandhavebeenseeinghimbehindeveryonesbacks!" And I was back to confused...

"Um, come again?"

"I'm in love with Inuyasha. And I've been seeing him behind everyones backs. But I don'y know what to do! I feel so guilty about it, I mean Kikyou's my cousin! Not that I really like her but it's still horrible!" Kagome burst into tears I pulled her into a hug and she ended up crying on my lap for a while.

"Wh-why doesn't h-he lo-ve me?" She managed to get out between sobs.

"I'm sure he does. Maybe he just doesn't want to hurt Kikyou?" I was trying hard to stop Kagome from crying but was failing miserably.

"I'm su-ch a ho-horrible per-son"

"Kagome don't say that. Look at yourself! What's happened to the strong beautiful Kagome that I know? Where's my sister?"

"I don't know what's happened to her lately..." She said, at least she had stopped crying.

"Well it's time she came back. Look, just talk to Inuyasha, find out how he feels about all of this. But remember if he is just using you I will have to kill him." I said cheerfully, Kagome laughed. We spent the rest of the night gossiping. Miroku even joined in a little bit later, which certainly made things interesting.

"So Miroku, when are you going to tell Sango that you got the hots for her?" I asked, causing Miroku to choke on the chocolate that the maids had brought up for us before.

"Excuse me?" He asked when he finally got his breath back.

"Oh come on, we know there's more to you feeling her up." Kagome said, Miroku going tomato red.

"And the fact that you hardly ever do it to other girls now days and only her makes things a bit sus."

"Is it that obvious?" He asked, shyly.

"Only to those who are conscious. But I don't think Sango knows, which means you're going to have to tell her." Instead of red he went pale.

"But what if she doesn't like me back?"

"Only one way to find out. That goes for you to Kagome." I said, we had told Miroku about Inuyasha and Kagome (he had offered to beat Inuyasha up if he hurt her).

We ended up falling asleep on my floor, surrounded in chocolate and lolly wrappers. The next morning when we woke up we actually had time to get ready for school properly, and for once we arrived on time.

* * *

The next couple of days passed by normally, and we spent most of the weekend working on our songs for music. The guys had said it was alright for me to sing and them to play their instruments. Ayame was doing the same, but Sango was playing guitar and singing by herself and Kagome was playing piano and singing herself. Before I knew it, I was in the school auditorium getting ready for my audition.

"Good luck guys!" I said, as they got ready on stage. Kagome, Ayame, Sango and I all got front row seats, the auditorium actually had quite a few people in it. Apparentely auditions were a huge draw.

As soon as the guys walked out onstage I realised why there were so many people. Inuyasha went and got his bass ready, Kouga went ans sat behind his drums and Sesshomaru and Miroku got their guitars ready.

"OK, all of our songs we've written ourselves, this is Inuyasha's song. It's called Move Along." Miroku said into the mike, he was the singer.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone sins  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_

__

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

When everything is wrong we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through

_(Move along)  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along _

They got quite a few cheers, once they were done and I wasn't surprised. They were amazing.

"This is Sesshomaru's song, it's called Dirty Little Secret."

_Let me know that I've done wrong,  
When I've known this all along,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you._

__

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
Find out games you don't wanna play,  
You are the only one that needs to know--

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Who has to know?

When we live such fragile lives,  
It's the best way we survive,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you,

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
find out games you don't wanna play,  
you are the only one that needs to know---

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret.

Who has to know?  
The way she feels inside (inside!)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny!)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life back!

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret.

_Who has to know?  
Who has to know? _

"Kouga's song is called One More Sad Song."

_One boy, one girl, two hearts, their world  
Time goes by, secrets rise  
One more, sad song, tears shed, she's gone  
She'd take it back, if she only could_

__

All the perfect words they seem so wrong,  
She's gone  
You wish that you could learn to see,  
The door is closed and yo wish you could be

Alone with you, alone with me  
What can I do, I can not breath  
My heart is torn, for all to see  
Alone with you, alone with me.

Best friend, worst thing, she's been, cheating  
Friend deceives, she leaves  
Last date. she cries, whispers, goodbye  
She walks once more, out that door

All the perfect words they seem so wrong,  
She's gone  
You wish that you could learn to see,  
The door is closed and you wish you could be

Alone with you, alone with me  
What can I do, I can not breath  
My heart is torn, for all to see  
Alone with you, alone with me.

_Please stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
Stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
what can I do?_

_The hardest thing is letting go of you_

_what can I do?_

_Alone with you, alone with me, what can I do  
I can not see, alone with, alone with..._

"This is my song. It's called Meant To Live."

_Fumbling his confidence  
And wondering why the world has passed him by  
Hoping that he's meant for more than arguments  
And failed attempts to fly, fly_

__

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside

Dreaming about providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside

We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life

_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live  
We were meant to live _

Everyone started clapping and all that stuff once the guys were done. I could tell that the teacher was quite surprised, I guess she had reason to be. All the guys did in music class was muck around. I walked over to the stage and Sesshomaru picked me up so I was standing on stage with them.

"OK, I'm going to be singing my song, that I wrote, with these guys playing. My song's called Born For This."

_(Rin and Miroku singing)_

_Oh no I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same old…)  
Where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
(oh my way-ay)  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(victory)  
To kill off this common sense of mine_

__

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want…

(We want the airways back, we want the airways back)

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Right now you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh…)  
and im out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(wa ah)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want…

(We want the airways back, we want the airways)

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?

Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
Alright, so you think you're ready?  
OK, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)

We were born for  
We were born for

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

_We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this _

The teacher looked surprised when I had finished as well, I just hoped it was a good kind of surprise. I got off the stage and Ayame came up, she was singing a song called Wishes. Kagome played Breathing on piano and Sango played Stand In The Rain on guitar.

Once everyone was done the teacher got up on stage to announce who was going to perform on Friday at the festival.

"OK, some of you were very good, definitely surprised me. Some of you were a little questionable but that's to be expected. OK the people chosen to sing are;

Higurashi Miroku, and his band. they will be playing 4 songs.

Higurashi Rin,

Hirgurashi Kagome,

Orahimo Ayame,

Kuwashima Sango,"

She continued reading names and all up there were about fifteen people who had been chosen.

"Wow can't believe we all got chosen..."

* * *

After school Kagome, Miroku and I all decided to go get coffee, Sesshomaru and Kouga were going to meet us there later, but Ayame and Sango said they were going to Ayame's for some girl time. Inuyasha just disappeared.

"So what happened?" I asked Kagome, after we got our coffees.

"I asked him what was going on."

"And?" Miroku and I both said at the same time.

"He said he loves me and doesn't want to be with her anymore, but doesn't know how to tell her. But he said he was going to break up with her soon and was going to avoid her so hopefully she would get the hint."

Miroku and I high fived and I felt a lot happier then I had about 5 minutes ago. Kouga and Sesshomaru joined us a little later.

"So how come you guys aren't at Ayame's house for girl time?" Kouga asked, as the waitress set down his and Sesshomaru's coffees.

"We were having girl time with Miroku." I said, Sesshomaru and Kouga both turned to Miroku with their eyebrows raised.

"Wow way to make me sound manly..."

"Don't worry Sango's not here." We all started laughing and Miroku just grumbled something and took a sip of his coffee. The above the door chimed again and I looked up to see Inuyasha walk in.

"Hey I didn't know Yash was coming." Everyone looked around confused and I guess they didn't know either. But then Kikyou walked in after him and grabbed his hand. But worst of all Inuyasha didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed happy. He lead her over to a table and even pulled out her chair. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse he lent over and gave her a passionate kiss right on the lips.

I looked over at Kagome and saw that she had tears running down her face.

"Kagome..." I heard Miroku whisper, he reached over to grab her hand but she pulled it away and looked down at her lap.

"It's OK, he's allowed to see whoever he wants." she quickly stood up but ended up running straight into a waitress. The waitress dropped her tray and both her and Kagome fell over. Everyone looked over at them and I saw Inuyasha rise out of his chair. He hurried over and helped Kagome up.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" He asked once she was back up.

"Don't touch me." Kagome said in the most deadly voice I had ever heard her use. "You don't think I didn't see you? You say you love me then go kiss her?"

Inuyasha dropped his arms.

"No Kagome, please let me explain." He sounded so desperate that I would have felt sorry for him if he hadn't just made out with Kikyou.

"Don't bother." With that she walked out.

"Kagome wait!" He called after her and even tried to follow her but Miroku and I both stopped him.

"Stay away from her."

* * *

We found Kagome in her room back home. We knocked on her door and asked to come in but she just told us to go away."I'll try again later. You guys can go if you want, it's going to be a long night." Miroku ended up staying with me.

When Kamako and Dad got home they both tried to talk to her but she didn't wan to talk to anyone. She just told us all to go away. No one really talked at dinner (a maid had brought some up for Kagome).

"So...what's wrong with her?" Dad said, after about 10 minutes of total silence.

"Boy stuff." Miroku and I both said at the same time. Dad just nodded and it went back to silent. After dinner I tried to talk to her again, this time she unlocked the door and let me in. her eyes were red from crying and she hadn't eaten her dinner judging from the untouched plate of food.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked timidly, not wanting to make her cry again. I didn't succeed at all, as soon as I said it she burst out crying again, she ended up crying on my lap again and soon fell asleep there. Eventually dad came in and we put Kagome in her bed, not wanting to wake her (she was in her pajamas anyway).

The next morning was not what I would call fun. Kagome walked into the kitchen looking like she hadn't slept at all but was pretending nothing had ever happened. When Kamako asked if she was alright Kagome just ignored her.

When we got to school Kagome walked off leaving Miroku and I behind. We were soon joined by the others (except for Inuyasha).

"How's she doing?" Sango asked, I had called her and Ayame last night to tell them what had happened, they had offered to come round but I had told them not to bother.

"Well, she's doing better then she was last night..." Miroku said, but I wasn't sure how true it was. Sure she'd stopped crying but now she was being all robot like.

"What did Inuyasha say?" I asked turning to Sesshomaru.

"He was pretty desperate. He explained to me what happened."

"What he fell on her lips or something?" I said sarcastically. I know Inuyasha is one of my best friends but Kagome was my sister and I was feeling protective.

"You don't even understand. You're just jumping straight to conclusions." I was getting really angry at Sesshomaru now, I mean Inuyasha was making out with her for crying out loud!

"How could I not jump to conclusions! He was making out with her right in front of us!" I yelled, we were attracting quite a few stares now, Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Kouga had backed away from us slightly.

"You didn't even hear his point of view!"

"She's my sister! He said he loved her then went and made out with another girl!" Sesshomaru and I glared at each other for a bit but the bell went before we could have another yelling match.

"I thought you at least would understand..." He said, then walked off. I stormed off towards the other entrance, when I got to home room I sat on the other side of the room as far away as I could get from him. I did the same in the rest of my classes and when it was lunch time I went and sat with Kagome outside.

'I miss him so much...'

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**'How can she not understand! She didn't even hear the whole story! I know it looked bad but she still shouldn't jump to conclusions...' I saw Rin walk into home room and take the seat furthest away from mine.**

**'Fine, she wants to be that way, then so be it...'**

**

* * *

**

**'Far out I miss her...' It was study hall and I was already sick of the silence between Rin and I.**

"**Hey Sess, what's going on with you and Rin?" Inuyasha asked coming over and taking a seat next to me. The girls were sitting at their own table across the room, and Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha and I were sitting at a table by ourselves.**

"**Nothing." I said coldly, not even looking up from my work. Inuyasha had sorted everything out between Miroku and Kouga before so they were all good. But none of the girls were talking to him and apparently were barely looking at him.**

"**You really need to talk to Kagome, Yash. Sango and Rin won't talk to me now cause I'm supposedly on 'your side'" Miroku said, I felt kind of bad for him. He was stuck right in the middle, Kagome was his sister but Inuyasha was his longest and best friend.**

"**Well it's not my fault. I mean Kikyou was freaking threatening me! I didn't really have much choice when I went with her to the cafe!"**

"**What was she threatening you with exactly?" Kouga asked, I looked up at this. I knew I was the only one who Inuyasha had told and I was seriously wondering if he would tell anyone else.**

"**OK, but you can't tell anyone. Kikyou said she would tell everyone that Kagome was a complete slut and that she had slept with all the guys on the basket ball team. Which actually include us. And I know none of the other guys on the team would have denied having sex with her, I mean they would jump at the opportunity to get in any hot girls pants!" **

"**So you were trying to protect Kagome?" Miroku said, I could see he was feeling slightly better about the situation now.**

"**Well duh. I don't care what the bitch says about me but I can' let her hurt Kagome..."**

"**Well, you're going to have to make it up to her now." Kouga said, pointing out the obvious.**

"**Gee thanks for pointing that out, any chance you know how I can do that?"**

"**I actually do."**

**

* * *

**

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please Review! ^.^

I don't own All-American Rejects, Switchfoot, Paramore, Superchick or Ingrid Michelson


	12. The Best Of Me

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"**This has to be one of the stupidest plans ever." Inuyasha said as we waited backstage.**

"**Just think if you screw it up, it will only be in front of the whole school all the teachers and don't forget the parents." I said, he shot me a glare but I just ignored him.**

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Well, you're going to have to make it up to her now." Kouga said, pointing out the obvious.**_

"_**Gee thanks for pointing that out, any chance you know how I can do that?"**_

"_**I actually do."**_

"_**Since when do you have ideas?" Miroku asked.**_

"_**They usually die of loneliness." I said, Kouga frowned but didn't comment.**_

"_**So what's your idea?" Inuyasha aksed, clearly desperate.**_

"_**Sing your heart out to her." **_

**_

* * *

_**

**So now we are backstage of the schools auditorium waiting for our turn to perform at the schools festival.**

"**Wow you guys look happy." Rin said coming up to us, her and all the girls had already performed. Our fight hadn't lasted very long. I had apologised to her after lunch and everything was back to normal. **

"**What if she doesn't forgive me? What if she still hates me?" Inuyasha said, pacing.**

"**Chillax. Even if she doesn't forgive you straight away you would at least be on the road to forgiveness."**

"**Thanks. I feel so much better now. You and Sesshomaru always know how to make me feel better."**

"**We try."**

"**OK guys, you're up next, you ready?" Sensai said, walking up to us.**

"**As ready as we're gunna get..." Inuyasha said, still nervous.**

"**Good luck." Rin said, giving me a quick kiss and leaving to find her seat.**

**Inuyasha started his pacing again, Miroku, Kouga and I started talking when finally we were called up on stage. Our instruments were already set up, and sensai was already on stage introducing us.**

**We walked out onto the stage and everyone was cheering already. I looked out and saw Rin, Kagome, Sango and Ayame all in the front row and our parents were a little further back in the adults section.**

"**Ready guys?" Miroku asked, Kouga was sitting behind his drums, sticks ready, Inuyasha had his bass ready and Miroku and I both had our guitars ready.**

"**Let's do this." **

"**All our songs are written by us, this first one is called Amunition"**

_**Blame it on what you've been through  
Blame it on what you're into  
Blame it on your religions  
Blame it on politicians**_

_****_

We've been blowing up  
We're the issue  
It's our condition

We've been blowing up  
We're the issue  
Our detonation

We've been blowing up  
We're the issue  
We're ammunition  
We're ammunition  
We're ammunition  
We are the fuse and ammunition

I have no generation  
Show me my motivation  
One world one desperation  
One hope and one salvation

_**Look what a mess we've made of love  
Look what a mess we've made  
We've got ourselves to blame  
Look what a bomb we made of love **_

**The crowd students were going crazy, and I couldn't help but feel a little proud, after all I was the one who wrote that song.**

"**Our next songs is called Gives You Hell."**

_**I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place**_

_****_

And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Now wheres you picket fence love  
And wheres that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far

You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in my eyes  
With that sad sad look that you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

_**When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well **_

**The students were really going crazy now. I was glad I had put in ear plugs before so I could only hear at a human level. I looked over at Inuyasha and saw his ears were flat against his head.**

**'I actually feel sorry for him...'**

"**This song is called Awakening." Miroku said.**

_**Face down with the LA curbside ending  
In the ones and zeros.  
Downtown was the perfect place to hide.  
The first star that I saw last night was a headlight  
of a man-made sky, but  
Man-made never made our dreams collide, collide**_

_****_

Here we are now with the falling sky and the rain,  
We're awakening  
Here we are now with the desperate youth in pain,  
We're awakening  
Maybe it's called ambition, but you've been talking in your sleep  
About a dream, We're awakening

Last week saw me living for nothing but deadlines,  
With my dead beat sky but, this town doesn't look the same tonight  
These dreams started singing to me out of nowhere  
And in all my life I don't know that I've ever felt so alive, alive

Here we are now with the falling sky and the rain,  
We're awakening  
Here we are now with the desperate youth in pain,  
We're awakening  
Maybe it's called ambition, but you've been talking in your sleep  
About a dream, We're awakening

I want to wake up kicking and screaming  
I want to wake up kicking and screaming  
I want to know that my heart's still beating,  
It's beating, I'm bleeding.  
I want to wake up kicking and screaming  
I want to live like I know what I'm leaving  
I want to know that my heart's still beating,  
Is beating, Is beating, It's beating, I'm bleeding

_**Here we are now with the falling sky and the rain,  
We're awakening  
Here we are now with the desperate youth in pain,  
We're awakening  
Maybe it's called ambition, but you've been talk, talking in your sleep  
About a dream, We're awakening a dream, We're awakening**_

**Everyone cheered, and Miroku and Inuyasha switched places.**

"**Hey everyone. This song is for Kagome. It's called The Best Of Me."**

Mine Again

The crowd was going crazy and I was incredibly glad I hadn't gotten a seat in the middle, those people would be getting squashed.

The song finished and Miroku and Inuyasha switched places. I could see Kagome, Sango and Ayame look at each other in confusion.

"Rin what's going on?" Ayame asked.

"You'll see."

"Hey everyone." Inuyasha said into the mike, "This song is for Kagome. It's called The Best Of Me."

I looked over at Kagome, she looked pretty shocked her and Inuyasha were staring at each other.

_It's so hard to say that I'm sorry  
I'll make everything alright  
All these things that I've done  
What have I become, and where'd I go wrong?  
I don't mean to hurt just to put you first  
I won't tell you lies  
I will stand accused  
With my hand on my heart  
I'm just trying to say  
_

Inuyasha didn't sound half bad, Miroku was definitely better but Inuyasha definitely didn't suck...

_  
I'm sorry  
It's all that I can say  
You mean so much  
And I'd fix all that I've done  
If I could start again  
I'd throw it all away  
To the shadows of regrets  
And you would have the best of me_

__

I know that I can't take back all of the mistakes  
But I will try  
Although it's not easy  
I know you believe me  
Cause I would not lie  
Don't believe their lies  
Told from jealous eyes  
They don't understand  
I won't break your heart  
I won't bring you down  
But I will have to say

I'm sorry  
It's all that I can say  
You mean so much  
And I'd fix all that I've done  
If I could start again  
I'd throw it all away  
To the shadows of regrets  
And you would have the best of me

_I'm sorry  
It's all that I can say  
You mean so much  
And I'd fix all that I've done  
If I could start again  
I'd throw it all away  
To the shadows of regrets  
And you would have the best of me _

When he was done I looked over at Kagome and saw she had tears threatening to fall. Before I could say anything though she raced off, leaving the auditorium. I looked over at Inuyasha and saw the devastated look on his face, everyone in the gym was still cheering, though I could see our parents looking at each other in confusion.

I went after Kagome, I didn't want to see the look on Inuyasha's face anymore. He truly loved her, and I had to tell Kagome.

* * *

I eventually found her out in one of the courtyards by the fountain. I walked up to her and put my arm around her, I didn't know what to say or what to do. She looked so broken, as if she didn't know what to do and the choice was slowly eating up inside of her.

"He truly loves you, you know?" I finally said, she didn't look up at me just kept staring at the ground.

"I just don't know. He said he loved me, then I saw him with _her _and it honestly felt like he had just ripped out my heart. I love him so much it hurts." I knew she truly meant it as well. "But I would rather have this kind of hurt then put myself out there again and just be shot down." She stood up suddenly, all emotion gone from her experession, tears not falling anymore.

"...Kagome..." I said, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"No, I don't want to hear how much he loves me OK! I put myself out there, he had his chance and he blew it! I hate him so much and love him so much at the same time! Do you have any idea how much this hurts to see him with another girl!" She yelled, I stood up now angry.

"Of course I know how it feels. I got the pleasure of seeing Sesshomaru making out with Kagura just as I was about to tell him how I felt! Inuyasha put himself out there to and you just shot him down, you're hurting him like he hurt you. The only difference is that you're doing it on purpose!" I yelled. I wanted her to punch me or something, at least look angry. But she didn't, she looked so empty and emotionless.

"So you're just going to straight away take his side! I'm your sister! How can you side with him?!"

"I'm not! I'm always on your side, but Inuyasha was protecting you! That's why he was with her!"

"He wasn't protecing me. He was doing the damage." She said in a low and deadly voice. She turned and walked away, but not before I saw a single tear fall down her cheek.

"...Kagome..."

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update... Review please! I'll try to update sooner^.^


	13. Not The Expected Ending

The problem with playing match maker is that if one person is unwilling to be matched up to another, then the other person usually ends up heart broken. Kagome was the unwilling, Inuyasha was the heart broken.

"So, any ideas?" Ayame asked, Her, Miroku, Kouga and I were at my place, Kagome had stayed at Sango's the night before, after refusing to come home.

"We could lock them in a room together." Kouga said, all of us just stared at him. "Yeah it sounded stupid as I was saying it..."

"This sucks!" I said as I got up, I started pacing around the kitchen hoping for inspiration.

"We have to think of something before Sesshomaru's party tonight. I doubt it would go well with both of them in the same room..." Miroku said, as he got up and also began pacing.

"Would you guys stop! You're making me dizzy." Kouga and Ayame both said at the same time. We sat down and the room fell silent.

After about half an hour of zero ideas Sesshomaru rang, asking me to meet at the hall where his party was being held.

"Please come up with something while I'm gone." I said as I walked into the garage.

"I'm not promising anything..." Kouga said, I could tell he had given up...

* * *

Confusion. Shock. Surprise. Happiness. Slight anger. With a bit of hunger. But mainly confusion when I saw Kagome and Inuyasha sitting together laughing. I walked over and gave them both questioning looks.

"What's going on?"

"We agreed to just be friends. Makes things easier, besides we have to dance together tonight and it's so much easier to dance with someone who you're getting along with." Inuyasha said, Kagome just smiled and nodded.

I nooded and turned around and walked off, not sure what to say. I had just spent all morning trying to figure out a solution, I thought of bribery and sending them into space so they had no escape, but it never occurred to me to get them to try and be friends. Well, I felt stupid.

I sent the others a quick text to tell them what had happened, and went to find Sesshomaru.

The hall was beautiful, there were massive ceilings with giant chandeliers hanging from them, the tables were all set up so they sort of revolved around the main table where I guess Sesshomaru, his family and I would be sitting. There was a huge stage where the band/orchestra were setting everything up. It was going to be a big event, cause Sesshomaru was turning eighteen, and because his family is practically classified as royal because back in the feudal era his family were rulers of the Western Lands, it was the "to be at event" of the year pretty much. People were coming from everywhere, some even from different countries, mainly because everyone would be able to make excellent connections. It all came down to business in the end with a bit of tradition thrown in.

When I finally found Sesshomaru I half wished that I hadn't. There was an old wolf demoness with him who was telling him all about her youngest grandchild.

"Oh such a cutie he is. He turns 18 not long after Christmas actually, such a sweetie. He was actually adopted as part of my tribe not that long ago, poor boy grew up with his father who live far away so he was never initiated into any tribe, poor love, and his mother's a terrible women. You should meet him tonight, I know he would love to meet you. He goes to that school of yours, Goshinboku Private Academy. Good school that one, the only thing his mother actually does for him is pay for that school. Ohh who might this lovely young lady be?" She asked suddenly noticing me.

"I'm Higurashi Rin. Nice to meet you." I said bowing slighting. I remember Kouga telling me about his grandmother, she was an extremely kind women but loved talking about him to much.

"Oh lovely to meet you to. She's quite a looker Sesshomaru, you chose a good one. My grandson is going to have an arranged marriage with another girl in our tribe, in fact tonight is actually the night they're finding out about it. Her grandfather is head of the tribe actually so you can imagine what an honour it is for our family."

'Kouga and Ayame are having an arranged marriage? That should go down well...' I looked over at Sesshomaru with my eyebrows raised and saw that he was looking at me as well, though with his emotionless expression on his face.

"Yes, I can't wait to meet your grandson tonight, however Rin and have some business to attend to. I'll catch up with you tonight." Sesshomaru said, bowing slighting then grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

"Tonight will definitely be interesting..."

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**Three hours before the ball began I had to go 'get ready'. Why it was going to take me three hours to put on a tux I didn't know, Rin had gone over half an hour ago to get ready, which by my standards even if you were a girl was way to long to get ready...**

"**You coming Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, I nodded and followed him out of the building.**

"**Making her jealous isn't the best idea Inuyasha." I said. Though he might try to cover it up I knew that he wasn't alright being just friends with Kagome, and being the idiot that he was he was most likely going to try and make her jealous to get her back.**

"**What do you mean?" He said, suddenly spinning around. I kept on walking, not bothering to see if he was catching up I answered.**

"**Kagome, if you make her jealous, or she finds out you're trying to make her jealous then you won't get a second chance, even at being 'just' friends." I got into the limo, that was waiting. The chefuer bowed as I slipped past and Inuyasha got in soon after me.**

"**She's trying to make me jealous, I know she is. She kept on flirting with heaps of guys today and rubbing it in my face."**

"**How do you know she wasn't just moving on? Either way, you can't control her feelings and you shouldn't try to." I turned and looked out the window, putting an end to the conversation. Inuyasha didn't however seem to have a response and seemed to actually be thinking about what I had just said.**

**'There's a first for everything...' I thought as the chefuer opened up my door for me and I got out. Inuyahsa hadn't said a word the entire time after our conversation and though I don't like to admit it I was mildly surprised.**

**

* * *

**

"**Far out this dress is annoying..." Rin said. We were meant to be mingling with the guests but the two of us and Miroku, Sango Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga and Ayame had formed our own group.**

"**What's wrong with it?" I asked, she looked amazing in the dress even if it was annoying. It was red made her body look amazing.**

"**My boobs are to big for it! I swear whoever designed this dress must have been a guy." The elderly couple that was approaching us quickly turned away when she said this, everyone else started laughing.**

"**You look gorgeous." I said, thankfully our parent only heard that part of the conversation.**

"**Why can't you say stuff like that to me?" Kamako said to Kenji who rolled his eyes in response.**

"**You guys know what to do? I give my speech about thanking everyone for coming and introduce you both, you do one circuit around the floor then your mother and I join then Inuyasha and Ayame."**

**'Ayame? Why is that idiot dancing with Ayame?' I looked over at Inuyasha and sure enough him and Ayame were talking to each other and laughing while Kagome and Kouga stood a little to the right having their own conversation laughing as well.**

"**Jelousy can be a dangerous thing." Miroku said, having one of his moments when he actually sounds like a monk.**

"**Anyone else got the feeling something bad is going to happen? Soon?" Sango said, the rest of us nodded.**

**We didn't get to say much more as my dad began his speech. Within a few minutes I was leading Rin out onto the dance floor, wishing I wasn't here.**

"**Come on Sess, it's your birthday. Just relax, well as much as you can relax around others anyway." I looked down at Rin and saw her giving me one of her smiles that no matter what always made me smile as well. **

"**Promise me you'll never leave me?" I said, surprised at my own words as much as Rin looked it as well.**

"**Forever and ever."**

**

* * *

**

"**Do you think we should say something?" Miroku said. He, Sango and I were all sitting at a table facing the dance floor, frowns on all our faces.**

"**What could we say?" Sango said, her eyes never leaving the two couples dance in front of the three of us.**

"**To grow up?" I suggested, no one said anything and I knew they were thnking the same thing. A slow song was playing and Ayame, Inuaysha, Kagome and Kouga were all dancing, but only to make each other jealous. Kagome had her head resting on Kouga's shoulder, the two of them shooting Inuyasha and Ayame glares every now and again. Inuaysha and Ayame were close and laughing, but it sounded half forced, and the quick looks they gave the other couple kind of gave them away.**

**I wish Rin would hurry back from the bathroom, she always proved to be a good distraction.**

"**So when did their grandparents say they have to be married by?" Sango asked, turning towards me.**

"**I think they eventually agreed after collage graduation. But neither of them were happy about the proposal. They have to now have to visit their tribes elders regularly and report any updates in their relationship, and I don't think they're allowed to date anyone anymore either."**

"**Bugger..."**

"**OK, come on everyone, we need to have some fun. Sess it's your eighteenth birthday party, your parents put a lot of effort into it so let's go!" Rin said suddenly appearing. She grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor. Sango and Miroku stayed sitting down, laughing at Rin's antics.**

"**So care to explain the sudden urge for dancing or is it just another mystery that belongs to your personality?"**

"**You know when I went to the bathroom just before?" She asked, looking rather excited.**

"**Yeah... why? Did you decide it was time to turn to drugs?" I asked, getting slightly confused.**

"**Well I was getting annoyed by the four of them so I thought I might tweak the sound system a bit." Sure enough as soon as she said that, the band orchestra thing immediately got drowned out by the song Stacy's Mum by Fountains Of Wayne. Everyone looked either angry, confused or amused. Rin spun into the middle of the dance floor and started to sing into a pretend microphone.**

"_**Stacy's mum has got it goin' on...**_

_**Stacy can I come over, after school?**_

_**We can hang around by the pool...'**_

**I started laughing, despite the room full of people, I could see Miroku and Sango pissing themselves laughing, Inuyasha, Ayame, Kouga and Kagome were also doubled over with laughter. Rin started doing some of the old school dance moves and I couldn't help but laugh.**

_**Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom **_

**All the adults were looking on in disapproval, though some looked like they were trying to contain their laughter.**

**The song eventually finished and the eight of us on the dance floor all stood there laughing and wondering what to do next. The adults looked at all of us in disapproval, and it was my dad that eventually spoke up.**

"**Well, now that you kids have had your fun, why don't we get back to the party." He said, and gestured to the band to start playing again.**

"**All that for a distraction?" I said looking down at Rin smiling.**

"**Well look at them now, they're not even bothering to pretend, I doubt it will last long but I plan to enjoy it while I can."**

Mine Again!

After our little song thing (which dad took my phone away from me for doing) all of us went as sat around a table and it felt just like it was before the whole Inuyasha and Kagome thing.

"We should start planning the ski trip." Kouga said, when we started talking about winter break. Sango, Ayame and I all looked at each other in confusion.

"You better not come back with some stalker again Miroku, that girl was creepy." Kagome said, the rest of us burst out laughing, Miroku looked a little embarrassed though.

"Please don't remind me..." He said, and to add to dramatic effect, shuddered.

"So what's this ski trip?" Ayame asked.

"Every year Kouga, Sess, Miroku and I go north to the snow and this year we got you guys as well." Inuyasha said, looking rather excited.

"And winter break starts in two weeks so we should start planning. I'm so going to beat you this time mutt face!" Kouga declared, punching the air, after a few more insults thrown between Inuyasha and Kouga we eventually got back to the conversation.

"So where are we staying? Do our families own a lodge up there or something?" I asked, getting more and more excited about the idea of going skiing.

"We'll just stay in a hotel, that way our parents can't keep an eye on us. But they usually go somewhere tropical when we go to the snow, and then we get back in time for Christmas and new years." Miroku said, and I was half curious about what they didn't want our parents to know. I mean it's not like they didn't know the guys were play boys before we all started hanging out together.

"And my birthday! Finally eighteen, means I can finally drink... legally..." Kouga said, I just shook my head.

"This is awesome, I haven't gone skiing in ages!" I said, punching the air.

"Yeah I suppose you wouldn't have been since daddy dearest and me came?" Kouga said, and I hoped nobody knew why, though I felt Sesshomaru's hand tighten slightly as Kouga said it.

Nobody seemed to though and the planning continued, we decided to skip the last few days of school so we could go up earlier and have more time.

"So now all we got to do is convince the parents..."

* * *

It was 11:00 at night and I was so tired, who knew royal people liked to socialise so much. I was sitting on Sesshomaru's lap on a couch in the corner of the room drifting off to sleep when Miroku suddenly stormed past us, and went outside. I looked up at Sesshomaru in confusion but by the look on his face I was guessing he didn't know anything either. Suddenly Sango rushed past us looking concerned and upset.

"Come on." I said quickly grabbing Sesshomaru's hand and peeking outside. I couldn't see them so I walked out and tried to figure out which way they went.

"This way." Sesshomaru said, pulling me along a narrow part of the balcony and up a stair case. We came out on the seond level balcony which had a complete view of the garden bellow. I saw Miroku sitting on a bench in the middle of the garden and Sango approaching him but couldn't hear a thing of what they were saying.

"Quick tell me what they're saying." I said to Sesshomaru, knowing that he would be able to hear every word clearly.

"She said she's sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry about what?" Sesshomaru gave me a dead pan look.

"The conversation hasn't gotten that far yet."

"What are they saying now?"

"He said he's sick of her not trusting him, that she's the only girl he wants."

"What that's so confusing! What's he sick of?"

"She said she gets upset every he does it, that it hurts her."

"What does she get upset about? What's it?"

"OK, we're going to go hide in a bush closer to them so you can hear." He said and before I could say anything more Sesshomaru jumped off the balcony and behind a hedge in the garden. The two of us sneaked (or what I hoped was sneaked...) closer so I could hear them above a whisper.

"Sango I only have eyes for you. You must know this by now, I haven't touched any other girl apart from you for ages. Pretty much since Rin came and we all started hanging out together. You're the girl I love but you don't even believe me. You won't even let me have one simple dance."

'Well that answers a few questions...'

"I love you too." I heard Sango say, and I had to rethink about what I just heard. Sango just admitted that she loved Miroku? I knew she was in love with him but I thought it would be ages until she realised it herself. Miroku seemed a bit surprised as well when she said this.

"Then why don't you trust me?"

"Because I never knew if I was going to be loved back, or whether you were just saying that like you use to, to any girl who looked remotely pretty." I realised she was speaking in past tense and hoped Miroku noticed too.

"I could never do that to you." Suddenly he stood up and pulled her into a kiss, decided that things may be getting a bit private for us to watch I quietly made my way back

"That was so cute..." I said with a sigh. Sesshomaru just gave me a weird look and shook his head.

"Girls..." He muttered, walking away.

"I heard that!" I said, but a bit louder then I intended.

"Did you hear something?" I heard Miroku saying.

"Yeah, sounded like Rin... I think it came from over there." I heard footsteps approaching, but before I could react they both appeared.

"...Do you think they've seen us?..." I whispered to Sess.

"Our chances of not being seen right now are rather low..." We were right in the middle of the path way standing infront of some bushes that were covered in fairy lights.

"Hey guys! What are you doing out here?" I said, hoping Sango wouldn't hurt me to bad if she found out we had been spying.

"I could ask you the same thing. You weren't by any chance spying now were you little sister?" Miroku said, though I knew he wouldn't mind as much if we were spying.

"We were enjoying the moon light." Sesshomaru said, I was trying so hard not to laugh. I didn't succeed though.

"I'm so happy for you guys! One down two to go!" I said giving Sess a high five.

"You guys are crazy..." Sango said turning around and heading back inside, holding hands with Miroku.

"Ahh young love..."

* * *

Ok I know it's been forever since I updated but I just couldn't think of what to write! I'm still not happy with this chapter but figured I should just use it anyway=]

Don't forget to Review! ^.^


	14. Down To Underwear

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**We had been driving for about 4 hours and still had about another three to go. Our parents had made us take limos, so we took two. Miroku, Sango, Rin and I were all in one with Kouga, Ayame, Kagome and Inuyasha in the other. The girls had fallen asleep long ago and Miroku and I were playing poker (he was losing badly.**

"**And that's another 200 gone." I said as I showed him my hand. He had a straight and was looking rather proud about it but as soon as he saw my royal flush his face instantly dropped.**

"**How do you keep on winning?!"**

"**Well you keep on losing so there for I'm the winner." I was glad I was playing against Miroku, Inuyasha would have thrown a tantrum by now and refused to play and Kouga would have most likely gotten sick of losing and refuse to play.**

"**So how's the whole Sango thing going?" I asked, everyone at school had found out pretty quickly that they were going out and due to Rin everyone thought they were getting married.**

_**Flashback:**_

"_**So how come we're not allowed to take a plane to the snow? Do they know it's like a seven hour car drive?" Kouga complained.**_

"_**They say it's more environmentally friendly to drive but I think the real reason is so that it takes us longer to get home so they have more time without us." Miroku said.**_

_**The eight of us were walking up the steps of the school when someone behind us screamed.**_

"_**OH MY GOD! SANGO AND MIROKU ARE HOLDING HANDS!" Suddenly nearly every girl on campus was looking at Miroku and Sango's entwined hands.**_

"_**Wow it's so nice to not be the centre of attention." Rin said, as everyone seemed to start talking at once about Sango and Miroku.**_

"_**Good to have someone else know how I feel." I said, hoping Miroku would end up getting a thong in his locker as well with a note saying that it was they're favourite pair and wanted him to have them now.**_

"_**But I'm not as popular as you, why is this causing so much commotion?" Mirku asked.**_

"_**Oh come on, you Kouga, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are suppose to be like the gods of the school. You should hear some of gossip. Before Rin came every girl either had a crush on one of you, now most of the crushes are just based on looks. But going by the reaction, I guess it only really changed for Sesshomaru." Ayame said, Sango and Kagome nodding in agreement.**_

"_**Wow sorry to steal your popularity guys." Rin said, sarcastically.**_

"_**It's definitely over rated..." Miroku said as he looked around at the people that kept on shooting looks at him and Sango.**_

"_**We should at least give them something to talk about..." Rin said, I saw the glint she gets in her eyes when she's doing something bad.**_

"_**But I don't want people t-" Before Sango could finish though Rin suddenly yelled out;**_

"_**So when's the wedding ceremony going to be?" **_

_**End flashback**_

**Miroku didn't end up getting any thongs in his locker after Rin's little announcement, which was disappointing...**

**We were about a minute away from stopping in a twon so we decided to wake up the girls so they could get something to eat. We pulled over and all four of us got out, the other limo pulled up behind us and the four of them got out as well.**

"**So how far until we're there?" Rin asked rubbing her eyes. She had never been good after she had just woken up.**

"**About three hours..." Rin groaned.**

"**I'm going to find some toilets. You guys coming?" She asked turning towards the other girls.**

"**Let's go." The four of them walked off and the rest of us went to get something to eat.**

Mine Again

After we finally found the toilets (which took about five minutes...) we headed back to a cafe that the guys were at according to Ayame who could smell them.

We past a shop that had clothes in the window and I stopped to have a quick look. Seeing nothing that I liked I turned around to catch up with everyone else but slipped on a patch of ice and fell straight on my butt.

"...Delightful..." I muttered, suddenly a hand appeared offering to help me up. I took it and came face to face with a guy around my age. He had brown hair and soft brown eyes to match it, he was tall and well-built (but not like the massive macho build), all-in-all he was pretty good looking. There were three other guys with him and all were reasonably good looking (though nothing compared to Sesshomaru)

"Thanks." I said, taking my hand back and whipping the snow off my jeans.

"No problem, you really should watch where you walk, wouldn't want a pretty girl like you getting hurt." I couldn't help but blush a bit at the comment.

"Well thanks for the compliment and helping me up." I said, about to walk away.

"What's your name?" He said, clearly keen on the idea on having a conversation with me...

"You know it's rude to ask someone their name without giving yours first."

"Hiranata Diusuke." He said holding out his hand.

"Higurashi Rin." I said, taking it. He seemed to recognise my name and I realised that everyone in Japan would know the name Higurashi, especially seen as it wasn't that common.

"Higurashi? As in H and I Industries? I thought you looked familiar, you were on the cover of a magazine with that Takashi guy." The guys surrounding him looked surprised as well, even more surprised when I nodded in confirmation.

"Hey Rin, what are you doing?" Sango said walking towards me with Kagome and Ayame.

"Well I was just talking to Diusuke here." I said.

"Naw I love it when guys hit on my little sister..." Kagome said, I rolled my eyes.

"So you're a Higurashi as well? Nice to meet you I'm Hojo." One of the guys said holding out his hand to Kagome. The remaining two guys introduced themselves as Haroi and Asukama.

"So would you girls like to go get some coffee with us?" Diusuke asked, looking way to eager.

"No I think they're good." Sesshomaru said, appearing behind me and putting his arm around my waist.

"Sorry to disappoint." Miroku said, he had his arm around Sango's waist as well.

"Guys meet Diusuke, Hojo, Haroi and Asukama." I said gesturing to each guy, they seemed a lot less confident now that the guys were there, I guess they knew who they were as well.

"Takashi Inuyasha." Inuyasha was standing with Kagome arm around her shoulders.

"Higurashi Miroku."

"Matsuno Kouga." Kouga was standing next to Ayame with his arm around her shoulders as well.

"Takashi Sesshomaru."

The four guys didn't seem to keen on hitting on us now, I guess they figured we were dating the four most powerful teenage guys in Japan, which was only true for half of us.

"I just remembered we have to be somewhere." Asukama said, Hojo nodding in agreement.

"What a shame." Kouga said.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. See you." The four of them turned around and walked off rather quickly.

"You might as well come and pee all around us." I said turning to Sesshomaru and crossing my arms.

"What he should have just said I want your money and to get into your pants, cause you could tell that's what he wanted."

"He didn't know who I was when he approached me, he was helping me up."

"OK, so it was just to get into your pants."

I knew he was most likely right, those guys were way to friendly to just want to chat, and I did get a slight weird feeling talking to them but I still didn't want to admit it to Sesshomaru.

"And what about you two, we're not even dating and yet you feel you have the right to keep us from seeing others." Ayame said talking to Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Hey you heard what the elders said, if I'm not allowed to date then you aren't either." Kouga said, clearly not expecting this reaction from us. Ayame glared, but I knew she secretly liked Kouga being protective of her.

"You didn't have to be so rude." Sango said, facing Miroku.

"I was helping protect Rin, she's my little sister!" He said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Same here!" Inuyasha and Kouga said at the same time.

"Great you guys can protect me from the car behind us then. Come on girls let's go get something to eat." the four of us linked arms and walked away, leaving the guys behind us.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"**Great you guys can protect me from the car behind us then. Come on girls let's go get something to eat." Rin said, then linked arms with the other girls and walked off.**

"**Well that went well..." Inuyasha said, pointing out the obvious.**

"**Do you think they're serious?" Miroku said, clearly worried that they were.**

"**I don't know about the others but I know Rin just doesn't want to be treated like the damsel in distress, or proved wrong. So when you guys all said you were trying to just protect her that probably wasn't the best thing..."**

"**Yeah she's way to proud to be treated as the damsel. I remember when we were younger she hated watching the Swan Princess because that princess girl couldn't save herself."**

"**They would have forgiven us by the time we get to the hotel." I said walking towards a cafe to pick up the food we had ordered.**

"**Hope you're right..."**

**-**

**A two hour car trip with only three guys for company turned out to make everyone feel extremely claustrophobic. We had all the windows open as well as the roof (which Inuyasha was sitting on...) despite the cold weather.**

"**Why is this so weird? We use to hang out with just the four of us all the time for days at a time." Miroku said.**

"**We always got a stretch limo to take us places for long trips, I mean this limo is big but not stretchy..." Kouga said, we flew to the snow every year so we never really had to worry about that either.**

"**How about we play cards or something? You know help pass the time...?" Miroku suggested. We had only been drving for about 30 minutes and had already resulted to cards.**

"**Poker?" I suggested, hoping that it really would pass the time.**

"**I don't want to lose any more money..." Miroku said and I couldn't blame him, he had ended up losing quite a bit to me last time.**

"**What you want to play strip poker instead?" Inuyasha said sarcastically, coming down from the roof.**

**Five Minutes Later...**

**'How did this happen?...' I thought as Kouga dealt us our cards. We had decided on 500 but strip 500 so when ever you lost your team had to remove an item of clothing and if you won the other team had to remove an item of clothing.**

**'What's wrong with the normal way of keeping score...' I thought as I picked up my hand. **

"**7 hearts" I called immediately. I had a great hand. I was partnered with Kouga and I could see that he didn't mind to much.**

"**Pass."**

"**Pass."**

"**Pass."**

**I ended up winning that round and Inuyasha and Miroku both removed a shoe each.**

**-**

**The game ended up being quite fun, (and no it wasn't because guys were stripping...) we were about 5 minutes from arriving. Kouga and I were both down to just our pants and Inuyasha and Miroku were both down to their boxes (let's just say we rolled up the windows after a bit...)**

**It was my turn to deal, I picked up my hand only to find it not very useful. Sure I had three aces and kings to match but without the joker no trumps was pointless.**

"**Shall we make this game more interesting?" Kouga said, and I was guessing he had a good hand by the tone of his voice.**

"**What did you have in mind?" Inuyasha said, and I was guessing he also had a good hand.**

"**We have to stay like this until we get up to our rooms at the hotel, no putting on any clothes at all." He said and I really hoped he had a good hand...**

"**What are the concequences of putting on clothes?"**

"**The person loses all their luggage for the rest of the trip and can spend the whole time with nothing."**

"**Deal."**

**-**

**Let's just say I was not happy. Inuyasha outbid Kouga and ended up winning so the four of us were all down to our boxes, except for Kouga and Inuyasha who unfortunately were wearing jocks.**

"**How about we stop now." I said, everyone nodded in agreement. The limo pulled over and we all stared at one of the two doors.**

"**This is going to be cold..." Miroku said and I felt a tad sorry for him. The rest of us having demon blood were able to stand the cold more, but he only had monk training which gave him a bit of tolerance but not much.**

**We didn't get to say anymore though because the cheuffur opened the door for us to get out. We all got out and bolted inside, though we still got a few looks. When we got inside though the girls stood waiting by the reception desk and as soon as they saw us broke down laughing.**

"**My name is Takashi Sesshomaru and I wish to collect the key to my room." I said trying to ignore the girls laughter beside me. The receptionist looked a bit shocked by handed over my key anyway.**

"**...Enjoy your stay..." She said, clearly not sure what to do. The guys quickly collected their keys to and the eight of us made our way to the elevator, the girls still laughing.**

"**What were you guys doing in there?"**

"**Did you miss us so much that you turned gay?"**

"**No we didn't turn gay just made an unfortunate bet." I said, I looked over at Rin and saw her checking me out.**

"**Like what you see?" I said, she blushed and turned away. I put my arm over her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the forehead.**

"**Sorry about before, I know you're not a damsel in distress." She gave me one of her brilliant smiles and I was glad everything was forgiven.**

"**Does anyone else feel like a third wheel?" Inuyasha said loudly disturbing the moment. I looked over and saw Sango and Miroku had also forgiven each other while Kagome, Ayame, Kouga and Inuyasha all looked rather uncomfortable with the fact that they were in an elevator with us.**

"**Sorry guys...So what are the room arrangements?" Rin said quickly changing the subject.**

"**Two to a room, guess you two would want to go together." Inuyasha said referring to us, "Sango and Miroku in one, and you girls can go together and I guess..." Inuyasha seem to realise that left him with Kouga, neither of them seemed happy with this.**

"**Well you're just going to have to deal with it." Ayame said, grabbing the key off Kouga just as the elevator doors opened.**

"**I don't want to stay in the same room with anyone who wears purple and blue striped jocks." Inuyasha said, I raised an eyebrow at that one.**

"**I don't want to stay in a room with a guy that checks out my underwear!" Kouga said and I think he had more of a reason then Inuyasha.**

"**You'll be fine." Rin said, the both of us quickly shut the door to our room, leaving Kouga and Inuyasha to fight out in the hall way alone.**

"**Give me a sec to find some clothes and I can show you around the hotel if you want." I said putting my bag on the couch and opening the zipper. I felt Rin's hands slid around onto my stomach and quickly forgot what I was doing.**

"**How about we stay in here for a bit?"**

Mine Again!

I couldn't stop looking at Sesshomaru and I knew I was being obvious... but I really couldn't help it. He looked amazing with out a shirt, sure I had seen him without a shirt before but apparently it wasn't going to be something I was going to get use to...

"Give me a sec to find some clothes and I can show you around the hotel if you want." Sesshomaru said, putting his bag on one of the couches in the room, but I really didn't want to explore the hotel. I wanted to be with him more then ever and I wasn't going to waste the opportunity. I walked up behind him and slid my hands around him so the were on his stomach.

"How about we stay in here for a bit?" He turned around and quickly caught me in a kiss. The kiss was full of passion and wanting and I had to break away from it to get some air. He started to kiss me neck and my hands roamed over his chest and back. His hands slid under my shirt and it it sent shivers up my spine and we got caught up in another passionate kiss. We stumbled over to the bed and he pulled my jacket off and then my shirt. I fell back on the bed and Sesshomaru fell onto of me. I rolled us over so I was on top and I felt his hands grab my butt and squeeze it.

I was down to my underwear when a little voice in my head sounded.

'Am I ready to lose my virginity?... Sure it's to Sesshomaru and I know I couldn't ask for a better guy, but am I ready?'

Sesshomaru was kissing my neck and I could feel his hands on the hem of my underwear. I almost got lost in the moments but the voice came back and I managed one word.

"Stop..." it barely came out as a whisper but Sesshomaru flew off me and across the room.

"Sorry. Oh god I'm so sorry I got carried away in the moment. I won't come near you, I'm so sorry." He looked so guilty and it took me a moment to figure out why he was apologising.

"No it's not your fault I got caught up in the moment as well. I just don't think I'm ready to take that step." I said moving across the room towards him.

"I'm still so sorry. I feel like I pressured you or something." He said and I pulled him into a hug.

"No trust me there was no pressure. You just looked damn fine without a shirt and we got caught in the moment." He let out a low chuckle and kissed the top of my head.

"Well I'm in serious need of a cold shower so why don't you put some clothes on and once I'm done we can go look around the hotel... Are you sure it's not my fault? I still feel rather guilty..."

"I promise. I told you to stop and you did straight away, there are a lot of guys who wouldn't bother so thank you for stopping. I think I just need some time to think about it everything."

"Of course take all the time you need." I laughed, I could tell he still felt guilty.

"I need to talk to Kouga, which room is he in?" Sesshomaru seemed a bit surprised and I didn't blame him.

"Straight across from us. Should I even bother asking why you want to talk to him?"

"Just sibling stuff." I said walking over to my clothes and began to put them back on. Sesshomaru went and had his shower and I went across the hall to talk to Kouga. I could hear him and Inuyasha yelling at each other about something, so knocked even louder then the first time.

"Oh hey Rin, what's up?" Inuyasha said answering the door.

"Um, I kind of need to talk to Kouga actually, sorry. Come on Kouga there's bound to be somewhere private around here."

"It's cool I need to get out of this room, the stupid wolf smell is everywhere." Inuyasha walked out and I stood awkwardly not really knowing what to say.

"Is everything OK? You seem kinda worried about something..."

"I can tell you anything right?" he nodded. "You won't judge me?" He nodded again. "And you won't get angry?"

"Ah now that one I can't promise. But I can assure you that I will try to keep my temper in check. So now come on tell me what's wrong."

I knew I could tell Kouga anything, he was my guy confident, Kagome was my girl confident and Sesshomaru was my over all confident.

"It's kind of personal, but I think your opinion would probably be better then the girls right now..."

"Hey don't worry, no matter how personal you can tell me. Now come sit down and spill your heart out." He said patting a spot next to him on the couch I moved towards it and sat down.

"Have you had sex?" I said, he seemed a bit shocked by the question but answered anyway.

"Yeah, went through a time I'm not exactly proud of now, but I slept with a lot of women during that time."

"Do you think you went through it cause of your dad?"

"I'm sure of it. I was so angry at the world and it was away of getting away from all of that stuff."

"But I have nothing to escape from... I know I'm ready to do it but there was this voice in my head telling me to stop, saying that I wasn't ready." I could tell that Kouga knew what we were talking about now.

"You sure you're ready? I mean it's a big step to take?..." I knew it was the brother side of him talking and surpressed a laugh.

"Hate to break it to you but I don't plan on remaining a virgin my whole life. Sorry."

"Sorry, hard to not use the brother instinct, comes so naturally I don't even know I'm using it..."

"It's OK. But why do you think I stopped? I mean I'm ready, and I love Sesshomaru so much, yet that voice..."

"Well I have no doubt that you love Sesshomaru and if you say you're ready and you're absolutely sure of it then I can only think of one other thing..."

"What?"

"OK, now don't go all crazy on me, but do you think part of you dreads that you're going to become your mother?"

Realisation dawned on me. Of course that's it, my mother spent my whole life fooling around with guys never even bothering to pay attention to me. I hated her so much, and worried so much that I would grow up to be like her...

"Thank you. You were definitely the right person to come to." I was glad I hadn't gone to Kagome, she had never met my biological mother so wouldn't understand, but Kouga had been there through some of her worst times and understood exactly.

I stood up and made my way to the door. "Thank you so much Kouga, anything you want to talk about?"

"I'll talk to you about it later."

"You sure? I don't mind you talking to me..."

"Nah, I need to process the idea of my little sister not being so innocent..." I shook my head and laughed.

"See ya Kouga."

"Later... You sure you don't want to join a convent and become a nun?" I laughed and walked out, glad to finally know something that was going on in my head.

* * *

There I was much quicker this time! ^.^ hope you all enjoyed don't forget to review!


	15. Fights and First times

"So where is this elusive pool of yours, Ayame?" We had been walking around the hotel for about half an hour looking for a pool Ayame had claimed she had seen signs for on the way in yesterday. Though I have to admit I was secretly happy, I never learnt how to swim...

"I don't know, but I know there was a sign for it around here somewhere." She said, sounding defensive now. We had been out on the slopes all day with the guys, but when we got back the guys went off on their own and we decided to search for the pool.

"Why don't you just sniff out the chlorine?" Sango said, after five more minutes.

"Oh, I forgot I could do that..." she said, sounding rather embarrassed now. We found the pool pretty much straight away after that. We went into the change rooms, it was completely deserted which seemed a bit strange.

"It is snowing out there isn't it? That wasn't just my imagination?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I thought the place would be packed..."

"Ah well more room for us!"

I was getting a little worried as I put on my bikini. Apart from the fact that I couldn't swim (but I decided to just sit around and not swim) I knew that everyone would be able to see my tattoo and Miroku was the only one who knew about it. I had gotten it ages ago, on the lower part of my back, it was a pair of angel wings, not the massive heaps detailed ones but just a simple pair with only a few lines.

"You guys ready?" Kagome asked, she was wearing a black bikini that had coloured poka dots all over it. Sango was wearing pretty much a bikini but it was connected by a strap of material that went over her stomach, it was dark and light purple tye-dye. Ayame was wearing an earthy brown coloured bikini that had white stripes on it and I was wearing a black bikini with silver thread patterns on it.

"Mosh!" The four of us walked out with our arms linked, laughing at the fact that it looked like we were wasted. When we got to the pool area we stopped dead. It was completely filled with teenage guys, the only girls there were the waitresses serving drinks and stuff to the guys.

"I feel so out numbered right now..." Ayame said, I nodded.

"At least you're not wearing pink..." Sango said, I was actually rather happy I decided to not bring my pink pair of swimmers.

"Do you think this is where the guys disappeared to?..." Sure enough as soon as I asked, Inuyasha stood up and started waving us over.

"Guys, over here!" Inuyasha said, as him and Miroku came over towards us.

'OK so far so good...' I thought as I took a seat on Sesshomaru's lap a couple minutes later. 'No one has seen the tattoo yet so if all goes well I can stay out of the water and not have the tattoo noticed...'

"Hey Rin, what's that on your back?" Kagome said.

'...Damn.'

"Nothing, don't worry." I said, trying to hide it without seeming obvious, (turned out to be really hard...)

"Is it a scar or something?" Kouga asked, I was guessing he was assuming his dad gave it to me, which was a fair assumption seen as I did have a few scars curtsy of that lovely man.

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry." I said, knowing that I wouldn't be able to pull off that it was a scar considering it was a black tattoo.

"You just get smoother and smoother Rin." Miroku said, grinning.

"You shush. Come on guys don't worry it's nothing, let's go have some food!" I sounded way to eager but I knew that food was usually a good way to distract guys.

"A tattoo?" Sesshomaru said, one eye brow raised. I resisted the urge to hit him. "Angel wings..." he seemed to realise what the tattoo meant, Kouga did as well.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a tattoo?" Ayame said, looking confused. "They're heaps cool, I wanna get a butterfly somewhere."

"Yeah why did you hide it?" Inuyasha chimed in.

I didn't know what to say. The reason I was hiding the tattoo was because of the significance behind it. I didn't want everyone to know about my past. Sesshomaru, Kouga (though he had only guessed...) and Miroku knew (I had told Miroku when he saw the tattoo.) and Ayame knew a few things but hardly any.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**I smelt Rin as she walked into the pool area and looked up to see her look around looking as though she was having second thoughts about coming here. I didn't blame her either. The resort we were staying at was incredibly expensive, so only rich families visited. And at this time every year the resort was full of rich teenage guys whose parents sent them away for a week or two.**

"**Guys, over here!" Inuyasha yelled standing up. Miroku and Kouga then realised that they were there too.**

"**They look out of place..." Kouga said, I could see him checking out Ayame, though he would never admit it.**

"**You should tell her how you feel." I said to him one Inuyasha and Miroku had gone to show the girls around.**

"**What? Who? Kagome already knows how I feel." Kouga said, sounding slightly defensive.**

"**I was talking about Ayame. I know you love her, but it's time she knew as well."**

"**I love her as a friend, but that's it." he said, and I could tell he had told himself that over and over again.**

"**When you believe that yourself I'll believe you. But until that moment comes you should try and think up a way to apologise for flirting with Kagome and telling her how you feel."**

"**Wow Sesshomaru, since when did you get so deep and meaningful?" I shot him a glare, but he wasn't looking. He was busy staring at Ayame talking to a guy that had approached her.**

"**Do you think she would accept my apology? Do you think she would listen if I told her the truth?" he asked eventually, I was glad he finally admitted it, though I was not happy that I had now become a relationship consultant.**

"**Depends how much of the truth you tell her." Thankfully everyone came over to us to us before he could ask another question on how to win Ayame over.**

"**Hey guys." Rin said taking a seat on my lap.**

"**Hey Rin, what's that on your back?" Kagome said. I looked down at her back as she tried to hide whatever it was.**

"**Nothing, don't worry." She said, I could always tell when she lied, she wasn't very good at it.**

"**Is it a scar or something?" Kouga asked, I finally got a good look at whatever it was and saw it was a tattoo. Angel wings. Rin had said she use to want to be an angel so she could be free from her step-father**

"**No, it's nothing. Don't worry." She said, still lying.**

"**You just get smoother and smoother Rin." Miroku said, grinning. I guessed he already knew about the tattoo and couldn't help but feel a little offended that she hadn't told me. But I guess I couldn't expect to know every little thing about her... I just wanted to...**

"**You shush. Come on guys don't worry it's nothing, let's go have some food!" **

"**A tattoo?" I said, raising an eyebrow, I could tell she was trying hard not to hit me. "Angel wings..."**

"**Why didn't you tell us you had a tattoo?" Ayame said, looking confused. "They're heaps cool, I wanna get a butterfly somewhere."**

"**Yeah why did you hide it?" Inuyasha chimed in. Miroku and Sango walked off with Kagome and Ayame a little later and the rest of us stayed but our conversations were suddenly interrupted about ten minutes later by Miroku yelling.**

"**GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" I turned around to see Miroku push a guy back away from Sango. I recognised him as Onigumo Naraku, his father was a big time lawyer so he could get away with anything he wanted. **

"**What, is she your own little personal whore or something?" The guy said with a sneer. Before anyone could stopp him Miroku punched him.**

Mine Again.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Sesshomaru and I turned around at the sound of Miroku's yelling. He was pushing a guy away from Sango, there was something about the guy that seemed incredibly familiar, and the nauseating feeling I got in my stomach when I looked at him didn't help the foreboding feeling I had at all.

"What, is she like your own personal little whore or something?" He said with a sneer. Before I could throw one of my energy balls at him Miroku punched him right in the face.

"I wouldn't say anything else if you know what's good for you." Miroku said, I had never seen him look so dangerous and I was glad he wasn't the angry type.

Naraku however didn't seem to take this warning seriously and soon Miroku and him were in a full out fight. I have to say (and not just because my opinion was bias) but Miroku was doing incredibly well for a human fighting a full-blooded demon. Sure Naraku had managed to land a few punches by the time the two were pulled apart, but nothing to serious.

"Just wait until my father hears about this!" Naraku said, shaking off the guys that had pulled him away from Miroku (Miroku still needed to be restrained...)

"You really think your father can do anything to me? I'm a freakin' Higurashi, there's nothing you can do." Miroku was really pissed off, he never used our families power to get his way.

"There are other ways to get to you and your precious family." With that he walked out, the guys holding Miroku back let him go and he calmed down pretty quick.

"Let's head back to our room and we can get an icepack for your eye." Sango said, Naraku had gotten Miroku in the eye and it was already swelling.

"My dear Sango, do you care enough to take care of me while I'm injured... I'm flattered." He said, Sango blushed.

"Good to know you're back to your normal self. Let's all go back, the pool isn't seeming quite so fun right now..." I said, glad that the attention I got about my tattoo was gone, I just hoped I didn't also have to go through the whole 'I can't swim thing either.' right now.

* * *

"Better?" Sango asked as she gave Miroku an icepack. Everyone was in their room and we were currently trying to find something half decent to watch on TV.

"No, chick flick."

"No, horror."

"Chick flick."

"Horror."

"Chick flick."

Inuyasha and Ayame had been doing this whenever I turned on something new. Eventually I got fed up and threw the remote at Inuyasha's head.

"What was that for?!" He said jumping up.

"You were being annoying." I said simply.

"Why didn't you throw it at Ayame?"

"...You were closer?" I said shrugging. I was getting really tired, whenever I got tired my mood seemed to go down hill rather fast. I tried to get comfy on the couch and ended up with my head resting against Sesshomaru's shoulder. I fell asleep pretty much straight away.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**I woke up the next morning when Rin hopped out of our bed.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked, trying to wake up. She turned around quickly not realising I had woken up.**

"**Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I was just having serious cravings for something sugary." I shook my head and looked at the clock.**

"**Your having cravings at 2:00 in the morning? What kind of person gets cravings at 2:00 in the morning?" I loved the fact that Rin was different, but sometimes she weirded me out.**

"**Don't mock." She said with a pout that made her look unbelievable adorable. Before I knew it I was kissing her.**

"**You look better with a smile, instead of a frown." I said, though I thought she looked amazing no matter what. She smiled and pulled away turning towards the kitchen.**

"**You want something to eat now that I woke you up?" I was actually rather hungry, the dinner we had before wasn't particularly appealing and I hadn't eaten much of it.**

"**Sounds good, what are we having?" I asked lying back down.**

"**Surprise." I heard her looking for something in the pantry and she soon came back with something hidden behind her back.**

"**Ta-da!" she said, whipping out a piece of celery. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her in disbelief.**

"**You're kidding right? What happened to something sugary?"**

"**Well you were mocking me about wanting sugar so I figured you didn't want any of the cereal I found..." I laughed and pulled her down onto the bed, stealing her packet of lucky charms in the process as well as putting my celery aside.**

"**We should play Truth!" she said, getting comfy on the bed, I put the box of cereal between us and grabbed a few.**

"**Always fun. Whose go was it? We haven't played in a while..." I thought back to the last time we played, it was just after we started going out and the game resulted in us practically rolling on the floor laughing.**

"**Scissor, Paper, Rock to decide?" This was our way to decide most things, while some couple talk about it and have a mature conversation, we do Scissor, Paper, Rock. It was just so much easier.**

**I ended up winning so I got to ask the first question.**

"**The other day after we were... fooling around... and you said you had to go talk to Kouga, what was it about?" I knew I didn't need a game to ask her, but I hadn't had much of a chance before. We had spent all today...well yesterday, skiing and then Rin had fallen asleep and I carried her to our room.**

"**I wanted to ask him if he was a virgin." She said and I was glad I wasn't in the middle of eating something cause I probably would have chocked.**

"**What?"**

"**His dad abused him to, and I was wondering if that had effected him in... that way... cause I am ready to do it, but some voice was stopping me and I wanted to ask if he ever had that voice." I know I was only meant to ask one question but we never really did go well with rules.**

"**You find out who the voice is?" I knew she wouldn't tell me the full conversation she had with Kouga (I didn't really want to know either, his sex life was his business) because she never told peoples secrets and I wanted it to stay that way.**

"**It's mine. The voice in my head telling me not to become like my mother. Sex is such a big thing and she tended to do it _a lot_ so I think part of me was just telling me to run because of her." I smiled and lent over and kissed her.**

"**You wouldn't ever be like her. You don't have anything to worry about, and no I'm not just saying that so we can have sex. I want you to tell me when you get rid of the voice and for you to do it in your own time."**

"**Sounds fair. OK, my turn! If you got lost in the middle of no where with either Ayame, Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango or Kagome who would you rather you were lost with?" she asked grabbing more cereal.**

"**Um, probably Ayame. She's good to have around in a difficult situation. Who would you rather be stuck with?"**

"**Inuyasha or Miroku. That way I would always have entertainment." I laughed when she said this, glad I was able to predict the answer.**

**After a couple more questions I could see the sugar taking affect. Rin was becoming a lot more awake, she wasn't hypo or anything but I knew she wouldn't be getting to sleep if she kept on eating.**

"**OK, no more sugar for you. You won't be able to get to sleep if you have anymore." I said taking the lucky charms and putting them on the bedside table.**

"**Who says I want to sleep?" She said, I was a little confused, did she want to stay up all night or something?**

"**Well you can try and stay up all night on the sugar that you've already had." I turned off the light and lyed down again, ready to get back to sleep.**

"**I was actually thinking of something different." She said sliding her hands across my chest. I got the hint straight away then.**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Positive."**

Mine Again.

"Who says I want to sleep?" I said, hoping that Sesshomaru would get the hint.

"Well you can try and stay up all night on the sugar that you've already had." He turned off the light and lied down, I was practically twitching...

"I was actually thinking of something different." I slid my hands over his chest and knew straight away that he got THAT hint.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling sore, as if my body had done something it wasn't made for. At the same time though I felt better then ever, I'd had just had sex... with the nicest, hottest guy on earth.

"Morning." Sesshomaru said, kissing my neck. I loved waking up next to him...

"Morning." I turned to face him and snuggled into his chest, his arms were wrapped around me and if I died then I would have died one very happy person.

"You OK? Are you sore?" He asked.

"I'm beyond wonderful, though a bit sore."

"I'll get you something for it." He got out of bed and I couldn't help but check him out. He was still naked (so was I) and he definitely looked like a god. Unfortunately he went and put on a pair of boxes and walked into the bathroom.

'I can't believe I just had sex... wow...' I knew Sesshomaru had already had sex before me so I guessed he wasn't feeling as self-conscious as I was, but I didn't really care. I stretched my arms up behind my head letting the sheets fall.

"I could get use to this..." I murmered. Sesshomaru came in a little while later with a glass of water and two tablets.

"Promise to tell me if you're not feeling better soon?" he asked handing me the tablets.

"Promise." I swallowed the tablets and he handed me the water. "Are you alright?" I asked as he came and lied down next to me wrapping an arm around me.

"I don't think I've ever been happier in my entire life."

I ended up falling asleep again resting on Sesshomaru's chest, happier then I had ever been in _my_ entire life.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**If I died now I could die happy. I had just had the best night of my life with the person I loved more then anything in the entire world. I felt a bit guilty because I knew it would hurt her cause it was her first time, but I don't think she cared.**

**Rin ended up falling asleep wrapped in my arms and after a little while I fell asleep as well, perfectly content.**

**I woke up about an hour later to someone banging on the door. Rin was stirring beside me, and that helped wake me up a bit but before I could wake up fully the door burst open, revealing Inuyasha, Ayame and Kagome.**

"**Hey guys ar-" Inuyasha stopped talking when he saw us, or maybe smelled up. Either one would be a posability.**

"**Shit." Rin said, pulling the bed sheets up to her chin. The three of them were standing there in what I guess was shock.**

"**Are they coming?" Kouga's voice came from behind them, he, Miroku and Sango entered the room and stopped dead as well.**

"**How about some breakfast?" Sango finally said, breaking the awkward silence.**

"**Sounds great. I'm just gunna go... get dressed..." Rin pulled the sheets off the bed and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed a pair of jeans that were on the floor and quickly pulled them on.**

"**We'll meet you guys down there." Everyone left then, and I went into the bathroom to find Rin sitting on the toilet (the seat was down) looking incredibly embarrassed.**

"**Well... that certainly doesn't happen everyday..." She mumbled, I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.**

"**Oh kami... that was such a cliché... it always happens in the movies..." I said once I had stopped laughing.**

"**Far out my life really is a soap opera..."**

**

* * *

Finally updated!!! hopefully update soon! Review please!!!**


	16. I Promised To Keep Her Safe

I took one last look at Inuyasha, knowing what I had to do.

"I'm sorry." and I let go.

Just Before:

I looked down the mountain and could tell it was going to be a difficult track. It was a steep slope and had lots of sharp unexpected turns, and this was the good side of the massive mountain.

"This is going to be good. Perfect way to end the trip." Inuyasha said coming up and standing next to me. He had finally gotten over the whole Sesshomaru and I thing and had started to call me sis to embarrass me. We had been here for pretty much a whole week, my mum and dad had just gotten back from Paris and Izuyoi and Inutashio had gotten back from Italy so now the eight of us were suppose to come home in time for Christmas.

"Oh yeah. Perfect end."

"So where's Sesshomaru? This is the first time I've seen you two apart from each other in ages." Sesshomaru and I had spent the whole trip together (something which I loved) but I think he thought I was getting sick of him or he was getting sick of me, so he decided to spend the day with Ayame, Miroku and Sango who had decided not to race with us. Kagome, Kouga, Inuyasha and I had caught a helicopter up and decided to see who could get to the bottom the fastest.

"You guys ready?" I called over my shoulder to Kouga and Kagome. We had decided to go in team, Inuyasha and I against Kouga and Kagome. We didn't really care about the teams but the others said that because the mountain track was so hard that if one of us got hurt, the other team member could get help. We just went along with it, knowing it would keep them happy.

"OK, ready, set, GO!" The four of us quickly took off. We both took separate paths, having decided earlier which way we were going to take. Inuyasha and I were taking the track that was on the right and lead to the other sides of the mountain if people took a wrong turn. Kouga and Kagome were going with the easier track, though it took slightly longer. It took an estimated time of one hour to reach the bottom, that included, stops to check maps and have drinks or whatever. Our track wasn't that well marked on the map, but we figured Inuyasha would be able to smell his way around.

We had been skiing for about 10 minutes when we came to a split in the path. I pulled out my map and tried to figure out where the hell we were.

"This map sucks. It looks like it was hand drawn or something."

"Far out, hand it over. Guess the stereotype that girls can't read maps is pretty accurate." I glared at him but handed over the map either way, knowing that there was probably no point arguing.

Inuyasha stood there staring at the map for at least five minutes before I spoke.

"Well what a surprise, you can't read it either. Guess the stereotype fits you as well, making you a girl." Inuyasha looked up and shot me a glare, I just stuck my tounge out at him.

"Eney, meney, miny, moe?" I suggested, Inuyasha just shrugged and a couple seconds later we headed off down the right hand side. About five minutes later the foreboding feeling I had started to grow, and the track started getting thinner so we ened up going one at a time.

"Inuyasha I think this is the wrong way..." I said coming to stop. We were on the side of a hill, that had rock walls on one side then trees covering the other.

"We'll just go a little further and if it gets any worse we can turn back. I nodded, seemed like a good solution, however it definitely wasn't.

I was following after Inuyasha when part of the slope gave out underneath me. I screamed as I fell sideways and rolled down the hill, Inuyasha jumped after me. I saw Inuyasha fall as well and heard him cry out in pain as something cracked.

I felt like I was picking up speed and then went over the cliff. I closed my eyes, waiting for my death when I realised that I wasn't falling, just dangling from a cliff. I looked up and saw Inuyasha gritting his teeth in pain and noticed that his arm looked like it had twisted itself around. He was holding onto what looked like part of a dead vine that was hanging from the cliff. We were both swinging from side to side when part of the vine suddenly gave out slightly. We both dropped suddenly and I could feel Inuyasha holding onto me for dear life.

"Inuyasha it won't hold us both. Just let me go." I could feel the tears beginning to fall, my goggles had come off during my fall, so the tears were falling freely down my face.

"No, I promised Sesshomaru I would take care of you. He would kill me if I don't." If the situation wasn't a matter of life and death I would have laughed. The vine gave out a little more and we dropped some more.

"Climb up me, and stand on my shoulders so you can reach the cliff." He said, I knew that if I did that the vine would give out, making him fall. I looked down to see if I could tell what was at the bottom, but it was all black and I couldn't make out any features.

"Inuyasha, promise me something." I said, the vine gave out some more.

"Don't be difficult Rin." He said, I could almost picture him rolling his eyes.

"Why would I be difficult when with just a little more effort I can be impossible? But just promise me." I knew the vine wasn't going to hold any longer then a minute and Inuyasha's arm was killing him

"Fine. When we both get out of this I'll do it." It was good enough for me.

"Promise me that you won't let Kagome go." He nodded, and I could see that he was having trouble speaking because of the pain in his arm.

"Tell everyone I love them. And tell Sesshomaru that I'll still be with him forever and ever."

"Don't talk like you're going to die. Just climb up." The vine gave out more.

I took one last look at Inuyasha, knowing what I had to do.

"I'm sorry." And I let go.

I fell, I could hear Inuyasha screaming my name, my last thought I had before I hit the icy water was that I wish I had gotten sushi for lunch.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

"_**Climb up my shoulders and onto the cliff." I said, hoping she wouldn't notice how fragile the vine was. As long as Rin made it out alive then I would be able to drop. I knew that as soon as she got up on the cliff the vine wouldn't be able to hold all my weight anymore and would most likely break. But as long as Rin was safe, I had to keep my promise to Sesshomaru.**_

"_**Inuyasha promise me something." the vine gave out some more and I hoped she would start climbing soon before we both fell.**_

"_**Don't be difficult Rin." I said, though just. The pain in my arm was beyond imaginable. I had broken it after I dove after rin and of course that was the arm that her life depended on.**_

"_**Why would I be difficult when with just a little more effort I can be impossible? But just promise me." **_

"_**Fine, when we both get out of this I'll do it." I knew that only one of us was going back up onto the cliff, and if I had a say in the matter it was going to be Rin.**_

"_**Promise me you won't let Kagome go." I nodded, I could hardly speak because of the pain. I slowly realised that I also had a cut on my head, though luckly Rin wouldn't be able to see it.**_

"_**Tell everyone I love them. And tell Sesshomaru that I'll still be with him forever and ever."**_

"_**Don't talk like you're going to die. Just climb up." I was preparing myself to throw her up, with my arm the way it was it was a bit of a risk, but I knew she wasn't going to risk my life over hers.**_

"_**I'm sorry." I saw the tears falling down her face and before I could do anything, she let go. She slipped through my fingers and I was left only holding her glove.**_

"_**RIN, RIN. NO!"**_

_**I dropped down after her. I know it probably wasn't the most logical thing to do but I've never been one for logic. I heard her hit the water and a millisecond later I did as well. I gropped around in the water trying to find her, when my arms finally wrapped around her unconscious figure. Or at least I hoped she was only unconscious, I brought both of us up to the surface though was quickly pushed under again.**_

_**The water was freezing and was pressing against me and pulling me along at a rapid pace. I struggled to stay conscious as well as keep a hold of Rin's body, but it was proving to be a difficult task. I managed to get us up to the surface again and keep us there.**_

_**We finally came out into an open area, the river started to slow and I crawled out and onto the bank, coughing and dragging Rin along.**_

_**As soon as we were both fully out I listened for Rin's heart beat. It was faint, and I knew she wasn't doing to well.**_

"_**Come on Rin. Don't die on me here." I said, I started giving her CPR, and could feel tears falling down my face.**_

"_**You can't leave me all alone. Please, you're one of the only people that have just accepted me straight away, that didn't care that I wasn't fully human or fully demon. I can't lose you."**_

_**Finally I got her to cough up the water that she had swallowed, I was starting to get even more dizzy and couldn't see straight.**_

_**'Sorry Sess. I tried my hardest.'**_

_**And I blacked out.**_

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**It felt like there were chains around my heart and with each passing minute they were getting tighter. Kouga and Kagome had been back for two hours and Inuyasha and Rin were yet to show up. The rescue workers said that they would wait another hour before they set off trying to find them. It was almost six and was starting to get dark. They said that none of us were allowed to go looking for them under any circumstances, due to the unpredictable weather they had been having lately.**

"**What do you think is taking them so long?" Kagome said, I knew she didn't want to face the fact that they might have gotten hurt, neither did I actually.**

"**They're probably out on some other hill, skiing as much as they can while they can. Just wish they had invited us with them." Kouga said, Kagome nodded and I wished I could believe that story as well.**

**Time seemed to slowly drift past and I found myself looking at my watch every couple of minutes. Eventually a rescue worked approached us, and told us that they would begin searching.**

"**You might want to call their parents and inform them of what's happening. They would probably like to be involved." I nodded, not quite sure how to form words.**

**I took a couple minutes to pull myself together before I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone.**

**'This makes it far to realistic then I would like it...' I thought as I dialled my fathers number.**

_Back Home. Normal POV_

_Inutashio, Izuyoi, Kenji and Kamako were all out at a business dinner, celebrating a merger with another big time company. It was half business dinner, half business meeting. Most of the women tended to stick together talking about fashion and gossip, while the men talked business._

"_Well Takashi-san, Higurashi-san it's good to know that your business is still going strong. Never would have thought it would have worked, but I guess it's nice to be prove wrong every now and again."_

"_Ah thank you Sugashi-san. I hear that your business is still going good as well. I heard you just built a new hospital." Inutashio said, before Sugashi-san could respond though Inutashio's phone went off._

"_Ah sorry, I have to take this one." he said seeing Sesshomaru's name come up._

"_Sesshomaru, everything alright? Are you going to try and convince me to let you catch the plane home?"_

"_It's Inuyasha and Rin." Inutashio could hear his sons voice break and knew it was serious._

"_What's wrong with them? Are they alright?" Inutashio's voice was slightly raised and the room had gone silent._

"_They were meant to come back hours ago, but never did. No one knows where they are. They're missing." Inutashio dropped his phone in shock, effectively breaking it._

_'Missing, how could they be missing?' he thought as he turned to look at everyone elses concerned faces. _

"_Inuyasha and Rin have gone missing. We have to go." Shock filled the room. Everyone knew who Inuyasha and Rin were, and no one could ever say they were happy that they were missing. The Takashi's and Higurashi's were popular families, known for their fairness and kindness, no one wanted to see misfortune brought upon them._

_Kamako and Izuyoi both had their hands over their mouths and Izuyoi let out a small sob._

"_We got to get up there. Helicopter or plane?" Kenji said, coming out of his state of shock._

"_Plane. I'll call our pilot and we'll meet you two at the airport in 20 minutes." Kenji nodded and took Kamako's hand. The two couples left._

"_Good luck." Someone called, soon everyone was. Everyone was hoping that the two teenagers would be alright._

Mine Again

I was slipping in and out of consciousness, finally I worked up the strength to wake up properly. It was dark and my eyes took a second to adjust. I was freezing, hungry, my clothes were wet and my head felt like it was about to break open. This was going to be fun. I could feel something on my stomach, I looked down and saw an arm. I nearly screamed but then realised whose arm it was.

'He must have jumped in after me...' I could feel the tears coming again and tried to fight them back.

"Come on, crying won't help anything." I told myself, I managed to sit up, but I was now really feeling the cold. I was shivering but couldn't remember a thing about what I was suppose to do in this sort of situation. I got to my feet and fell straight back down again waves of nausea crashing against me. I brought my hand up to my head, though felt pain as soon as I touched it. I could feel a cut surrounded in dry blood, it was pretty long. It started at the middle of my head and went all the way across to the end of my left eyebrow. I looked over at Inuyasha and saw that his arm was all bent, and he also had a cut on his head. His didn't look to bad, I also found another cut on his head that wasn't to bad either but definitely wasn't good. I checked his pulse to make sure it was steady, it was a little irregular

"OK, fire first." I slowly got to my feet, trying to ignore the pain in my head and my ankle that was screaming in protest.

'Guess I twisted it...' I thought, 'I can't believe we survived that fall, that alone is a miracle...'

I grabbed as many sticks as I could carry (which asn't many in the state I was in) and brought them back to the bank of the river. I started a fire using a little bit of my energy, I knew I couldn't use much otherwise I would just knock myself out again. I started to take of some of Inuyasha's clothes, hoping to keep him warm by the fire and dry them. When he was down to a shirt and his under pair of pants (he was wearing two cause it was a cold day) I strated to take off my own stuff. I got down to my shirt and a pair of tights. I hugged Inuyasha's body, hoping to keep him warm, and stayed as close as I could to the fire without actually catching on fire.

'I hope someone finds us soon...'

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**It was getting close to eight at night and there still hadn't been any news on Rin or Inuyasha. Our parents had arrived a little while ago, dad was now on the phone to our personal security people, Kenji was on the phone to his. They were organising for more people to come out and help search. Somehow the media had found out, and we had already been asked for interviews. There were camera people and reporters all around the place, so all of us were now holed up in mine and Rin's room.**

"**It's OK Sesshomaru. She'll be OK, she's strong." Ayame said, patting my shoulder. Everyone in the room had gone silent, dad and Kenji were off the phone and no one seemed to be able to find the words.**

"**What if she isn't?" Kagome asked, she started sobbing and Kenji pulled her into a hug.**

"**I shouldn't have suggested that stupid race. How could I be such an idiot." Kouga said, he buried his head in his hands. Sango put an arm around him and he turned and cried into his shoulder. Everyone was either crying now or on the verge of tears, the smell of fear and sadness was almost suffocating me.**

"**I'm going for a walk." I said getting up. I walked straight outside, and stood leaning aginst a railing.**

"**How are you going?" Dad said walking over to me and leaning against the railing as well.**

"**There have definitely been better moments of my life." I tried to hold back my tears but one eventually escaped.**

"**Come here." Dad said, I can't remember the last time I hugged my father... Though I can say that I've never cried into his shoulder before.**

"**What if she's not OK? What if her and Inuyasha are lost out there dying? And I can't do anything about it. I feel so helpless. I should have been there, I should have protected her."**

"**Hey, none of this is your fault. It's not Kouga's or Kagome's either. It's not any ones. They will both be fine you see. Any minute now they will come back, they could have just lost their way or something, they will both be fine." I heard my fathers voice break and I knew he was trying to convince himself as well as me.**

"**Inuyasha's a demon. He could have gotten them both to safety by now. We just got to face it, something has gone terribly wrong and now all we got to do is that the wrong that has happened doesn't involve injury." I knew my words were harsh, but we couldn't kid ourselves. If they were just lost we both knew Inuyasha would be able to get themselves home if they were lost.**

"**You truly love her don't you?" Dad said, as we both pulled out of the hug.**

"**More then anything... I decided I'm going to ask her to be my mate." I had decided after we had slept together for the first time that I would ask her. I had it all planned out, if she said yes then we would wait until we finished school, then I would take her as my mate. We could get an apartment together and live together through university. When we finished she could go on to do child nursing like she wanted and I would take over Dad and Kenji's company with Miroku.**

"**You two will be very happy." there was silence for a moment and I tried to think of something to say that would take away the serious atmosphere.**

"**You slept with her didn't you." Dad said before I could think of something. It was more of a statement then a question, I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood as well. I turned to him with one eyebrow raised.**

"**So?" **

"**As long as you used protection I don't mind." If I had been drinking anything at the time I would have chocked...**

"**Crap, here come the reporters. Let's go back inside." We both hurried back in, anyone in the media seemed to have a special radar that could sense whenever either Inuyasha, Dad or me were near... or maybe it was the silver hair...**

**We walked into the room and I could tell straight away nothing had changed. I sat back down where I was before and dad went and wrapped his arms around Izuyoi.**

**'At least she got who she wanted...' I thought as I remembered the game of Truth we had played a couple nights ago. She said that she would want to be lost with either Inuyasha or Miroku so she could always have entertainment. I just hoped they were both safe enough to enjoy the fact...**

* * *

**It was getting close to nine when we finally got a call. Dad put the person on speaker phone so we could hear what they were saying.**

"**Have you found them? Are they alright?" Dad asked frantically.**

"**I'm sorry Takashi-san, but I don't have good news." The chains that were had been tightening around my heart seemed to get even tighter as if I was dying.**

"**We managed to locate the track that they took, and it appears that part of it gave out on them. It seems like they fell down a hill. We followed the trail and..." He paused, and I could tell he wished that what he was about to say wasn't true. "...and it appears they went over the edge of a cliff. I'm sorry. We'll keep on looking, they may have survived the fall, but I'm sorry to say that there is a 95% chance they didn't. I'll contact you if we have any updates... I'm ****sorry..." the line went dead and silence filled the room. I wished with all my being that he hadn't just said that. That he would call back any second and say it was all just a joke, that Rin and Inuyasha were on their way to the resort, happy and healthy.**

**But there was no call. It was no prank. Rin and Inuyasha had fallen off that cliff and they only had a freakin' five percent chance of survival. I fell to my knees unable to hold myself up. Everyone else seemed to be in shock as well. Kouga and Ayame were hugging each other crying. Izuyoi was crying into dads chest and it looked as if he was crying as well. Kamako and Kagome had also collapsed (though onto a couch) and Kenji had his face buried in his hands. Miroku and Sango were both standing there in shock, tears silently falling down their faces.**

**'She fell...'**

Mine Again

I was feeling incredibly dizzy and had already thrown up twice. Inuyasha had finally woken up, though he might have been better off asleep... I had to twist his arm back so it was the right way (something that earned a few swear words) and the cuts on his head were making him dizzy as well.

"So how do you feel?" I was shivering from the cold. Mine and Inuyasha's clothes had dried so we were both fully dressed again, but for me it was still freezing.

"...Sesshomaru's going to kill me, you're not safe! We're in the middle of freakin now where with no clue on how to get home of where the hell we are! You got some massive cut across your face and a twisted ankle! And you're busy worrying about me!" His sudden outburst surprised me a little and I patted his shoulder trying to comfort him. In actual truth he only knew half of the pain I was feeling. I was having serious trouble staying conscious and I was pretty sure I was getting hypothermia...

"I'm OK, don't worry." I managed to get out. I could tell that I was about to throw up again, but I didn't want Inuyasha to know that the nausea was that bad.

"We should see if we can find anything. You go that way...I'll go this way." we both got up and I limped off into the bush. I hadn't gotten more then five steps before I threw up. I could see black spots now and I lent against the tree.

"Woah Rin! Are you OK?" Inuyasha said, racing over to me.

"Fine... just a little..." But I never finished my sentence. Instead I blacked out.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

_**I quickly caught Rin before she reached the ground. I picked her up in my good arm and carried her back to the fire. I nearly collapsed from exhaustion from that alone. I sat down and pulled Rin into my lap. I could hear her heart beat, but it was getting slower and slower.**_

"_**No come on Rin. Just a little longer then you can go back to Sesshomaru. You know I bet he's actually worrying about you. It's been so good since you came, he's been so happy. You changed all our lives, you put so much happiness in them. You accepted me straight away even though I'm a half-demon, but you didn't like me for my looks... Please Rin. You got to hold on, I'll try my hardest with Kagome and I won't start fights anymore. Just please please wake up..." I was **__**sobbing and rocking backwards and forwards.**_

_**I could faintly hear someone coming and was sure I was going insane...**_

"_**HELP!" I yelled, if there was someone there then they might hear me... if not then it didn't hurt to try...**_

_**But I was sure now. I could hear more people coming and I could smell them also.**_

"_**HELP!" I yelled again.**_

"_**We found them! Over here!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw a bunch of lights rushing towards us.**_

"_**Are you guys OK?" There were about ten of them I think, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure... They had taken Rin away and there were about four of them inspecting her injuries. Another three surrounded me, I could feel one checking the cuts on my head and another checking my arm. There was another two talking into radios and there was the guy asking me questions.**_

"_**Will she be OK?" I asked, my eyes never leaving Rin.**_

"_**You need to worry about your own safety first son. Can you tell me what your name is?"**_

"_**Inuyasha..."**_

_**And I blacked out again.**_

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**I sat on a chair and held a wet cloth to my hand. Soon after we had gotten the call rage had taken over and I ended up breaking several things including a window. Eventually Dad had stopped me, and I fell into a heap crying. No one seemed to know how to react. Sango and Miroku were holding each other crying, Ayame had also had a temper fit, and was still being calmed by Kouga who seemed to have broken. Kamako, Izuyoi and Kagome didn't seem to be able to stop crying and Dad and Kenji still seemed to be in shock.**

**Dad walked over had wrapped my hand up in a bandage. It was unessary but I could tell he needed to do something to distract himself.**

**Suddenly Kenji's phone rang, breaking the silence. Everyone stopped and stared at it, not wanting to get their hopes up, but at the same time not able to help it. Kenji slowly walked over and answered it. He didn't put it on speaker phone this time though, I guess he didn't want us to hear more bad news if it was.**

"**Hello?"**

**

* * *

Here you go! hope everyone liked it! please review! i need to know what everyone thinks! ^.^**


	17. The Mood Swings Hit

"Are you sure you don't want a wheel chair?" Sesshomaru asked me for about the tenth time since I got out of bed.

"Positive. Now stop worrying, the doctor said I was fine to go and there is no problems. My ankle doesn't even hurt anymore, I'm perfectly fine." I was beyond happy that I finally got to go home. Inuyasha and I had both been discharged that morning and all of us were catching a plane back home.

"You'll tell me if it starts to hurt won't you?" I just sighed and nodded. I had been in hospital for three days (though I was asleep for a lot of the first day) and was incredibly glad I had Inuyasha for company the whole time (even though we had separate rooms they were right next to each other so he tended to spend all of his time in my room). Visiting hours ended at 5:00 and I was pretty sure I would have died of boredom if I had been by myself.

We walked outside and I saw everyone waiting by two limos for us. I was instantly bombarded with questions if I was OK or not, or whether I wanted help.

"I'm fine really. You guys are as bad as Sesshomaru..."

"Guys, reporters are running this way. What do you say to leaving quickly?" Inuyasha said, he had run out of the hospital as soon as he could, I think even more eager then me to leave. The doctors had tried to make him stay in bed the whole time, which let's just say did not suit Inuyasha. I was pretty sure part of the reason he spent so much time in my room, apart from boredom, was so he could defy the doctors orders...

Sure enough I turned and saw a bunch of cameras flashing madly, trying to get a picture of either Inuyasha or me. Our accident had become international news and apparently still was. I had watched a few news reports about it (it was hard to avoid when I was watching anything on TV) and it was weird being international news again (I had been international news after everyone found out I was Kenji Higurashi's long lost daughter).

"Higurashi-san, how does it feel to be out of hospital?" One reporter said, shoving a microphone in my face.

"Is it true that Onigmo Naraku, planned for you and Takashi-san to have an accident?" Another said. Apparently the media had also gotten hold of pictures of Miroku and Naraku fighting, and because of that there was quite a few rumours saying that Naraku had planned the whole accident.

"We're done here." Sesshomaru told the reporters and pulled me into a limo, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame and Kagome were already inside. Inuyasha dived in a couple seconds later and we drove off.

"Stupid arm..." I heard Inuyasha mutter, after he had dived in, he had put his arm out to support himself, but because it was still in a cast it didn't really help.

"Always the smooth one."

* * *

By the time we got home it was about 10:00 and I was exhausted. Sesshomaru ended up carrying me upstairs to my room.

"Can you promise me something?" He asked, as he waited for me to get changed.

"Yeah, of course." I called from my walk-in closet. I walked out (in my pajamas) and saw him lying on my bed with his feet dangling over the side.

"Promise me that you won't get hurt like that again?" He sat up, and looked straight at me. His golden eyes seemed to be staring straight into my soul, seeing something only he could see.

"Promise." I walked over and he pulled me into a hug.

"Forever and ever?"

"Far longer then forever and ever." Ever since that moment when we were dancing at his eighteenth birthday, we had promised each other to be together forever and ever.

I got into bed and snuggled down into my sheets, happy to finally be home. Sesshomaru layed down next to me and put his arm around me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Sesshomaru kissing my neck. I moaned with pleasure, and before I could say anything, he had brought his lips to mine in a passionate kiss.

"Good morning..." I said, a little breathless.

"It's only good when you're here." I noticed that he was wearing different clothes to the ones he was wearing last night and realised he must have gone home and gotten changed.

"I wish I would wake up to this every morning..." I said, snuggling into his chest. He just chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"I have to go soon. Sorry. I'll call you tonight, but I think dad wants to have quality family time today." I smiled at the thought of the Takashi's having family time. But because Inutashio would be at work, it would just be Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Izuyoi. And knowing Inuyasha and Sess, I would guess they would have gotten in at least two fights before the end of the day. Poor Izuyoi...

"Have fun." he have me a quick kiss good bye and then left through my balcony.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kagome said, knocking and then coming in. it was actually quite strange for her to knock...

"Coming."

I smiled and got out of bed, followed her out of the room, everything was back to normal.

"Oh I got to quickly grab my Anberlin CD from Miroku's room. I know I'll forget about it later." I turned back around and headed towards Miroku's room. It was the last one in the hall way (next to mine).

"Hey Miro-" I stopped. I was expecting to find Miroku spread out across his bed with all the covers tangled up (a bit like me) like always. Instead I found him and Sango, asleep together. And the fact that I could see a bra and pair of boxes on the floor made me shut the door pretty quickly.

"I'll get the CD later..." I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. The bench had all the breakfast stuff spread out, with Kamako, dad and Kagome all sitting around.

"Morning." I said, taking my usual seat.

"Hey sweetie. How do you feel?" Kamako asked.

"Oh fine, it's almost like I never did fall off a cliff." I grabbed a bowl and filled it with lucky charms. I smiled at the memory of Sesshomaru and I eating lucky charms the night we slept together.

"That's the spirit." Dad said, still reading his newspaper. He had to go into work today because he had been away for a while, but was clearly not bothering to get there early.

"Did you tell Miroku breakfast was ready?" I asked Kagome, she looked up at me, and I guess she saw what I saw.

"Yeah... he was still asleep..." We both fought the urge to laugh. About ten minutes later Miroku walked in, looking incredibly happy for a person who hates mornings.

"Morning all." He said, grabbing a plate and piling it with pancakes.

"You seem very happy this morning. Are you alright?" Kamako asked, looking confused, so did my dad. We were all use to Miroku's grumpiness in the mornings.

"...I had a...good sleep..." Miroku said, he wasn't the best when it came to lying to his mother.

"In fact, you and Rin were very happy this morning... Did the maids put something in your water?" Dad said, I felt myself going red. I knew the reason I had woken up so happy was because I had gotten to wake up to Sesshomaru.

Miroku and I looked at each other quickly, I knew he could guess Sesshomaru had spent the night, and I bet he knew about him and Sango. I gave him a look that said 'I won't tell if you don't' and turned back to dad.

"I just had a good sleep as well." Both parents were giving Miroku and I weird looks and Kagome looked like she was about to burst out laughing but was trying really hard to keep it in.

"Like you can talk." Miroku said to Kagome. I saw her eyes widen and wondered what was going on.

"You shush. Besides nothing happened, so I can so talk." And that's when it clicked. Inuyasha had spent the night with Kagome, which was why she was also in a much more chipper mood this morning.

"No way." I said, turning towards her, looking way to excited.

"You can't talk either. Sesshomaru spent the night with you as well." She said, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Yeah but I'm dating Sess. You and Inuyasha aren't dating! Besides we didn't do anything, that was only Sango and Miroku." I said, turning back towards him. He went red and started stuttering.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He finally managed to get out. "Besides you and Sesshomaru slept together while we were away!"

"We've been dating longer then you and Sango!"

"So Miroku, is Sango till asleep up in your room?" Kagome said in a teasing voice.

"Is Inuyasha? Come on fess up, since when are you two all cuddly?"

"ENOUGH!" Dad roared, I suddenly remembered he and Kamako were still in the room, and the three of us turned to look at them.

"It seems we need to have a nice little chat about this. You three will meet me in my office in fifteen minutes." With that he stormed off. There was silence, eventually Kamako got up and left leaving the three of us alone in the kitchen. The silence lasted a couple more seconds before it was broken by Miroku.

"So why did Inuyasha stay last night? Are you guys together now?" He asked, taking a seat and pulling his plate towards him.

"Yeah what's going on with all that?" I said, taking a mouthful of my lucky charms.

"It just sort of happened. I mean you guys know that I say I don't love him but I really do. I guess I just needed a bit of a push in the right direction." Kagome said, then grabbed a piece of toast and put some jam on it.

"We've been giving you pushes in the right direction the whole time! It must have been some freaking massive push!"

"He took me up to my room last night and just the way he was looking at me. It was as if nothing else in the world mattered to him but me. Scared the shit out of me, but I realised that I couldn't keep on lying to myself and everyone, so I asked him to stay."

"Did you guys..." I asked, knowing she would know what I meant.

"No! I'm not even dating the guy, I'm definitely not ready to have sex with him yet!"

"She wants to." Miroku and I both said to each other at the same time. Kagome huffed and stormed out with her toast.

* * *

Dad's lecture didn't turn out to be that bad. He just told us to be safe (a rather awkward part of the lecture) and to make sure we knew what we were doing.

"So what have you guys got planned for the rest of the day?" I asked once we were out of dad's office.

"Spending the day with Sango. See you guys tonight."

"Spending the day with Ayame and Kouga. We're going shopping for Christmas presents... even though Christmas was a couple days ago... What are you doing?"

Because Inuyasha and I were in hospital for Christmas we had decided to celebrate tomorrow.

"The maids said they would show me how to make something chocolaty. So my hope is that I don't burn down the kitchen."

"Oh god, we're not going to have any house to come home to are we..."

* * *

So maybe me cooking wasn't the greatest idea... I had a great time though and I'm pretty sure the maids did as well. After my first acident (when I nearly cut my finger off, thankfully I only ended up with a cut) one of the maids had walked around next to me the whole time carrying a fire extinguisher. Turned out to be a pretty good idea cause I did actually start a fire...

"Think I might just leave the cooking up to you guys..." I said, I was still in the maids kitchen (we had two, one for when one of us wants to cook and where we ate breakfast or had snacks, and then there was the maids kitchen where all the main meals were prepared) we had planned on making a chocolate fudge cake, but after that epic failure on my part they made me a lemon meringue pie.

"You only started one fire. It's an achievment for you."

'Well that makes me feel beter...'

* * *

It had been about two weeks since we had gotten back from the snow. We were all back at school and Kouga was officially eighteen years old (he was quite excited, he celebrated by going out and getting drunk then crashing on my bedroom floor). The hype of Inuyasha and I getting lost had finally died down, thankfully, and everything was returning to normal. We had celebrated Christmas. The Takashi's had bought me the best present, I little puppy. I was beyond excited when I got it, in fact I would have been running around screaming if it hadn't been for the little furry thing in my arms. Sesshomaru also got me a charm braclet. I had had no idea what to get Sesshomaru for Christmas. I ended up getting him a band to wear around his wrist, it was sort of like a friendship band, but for couples (I had the other) and it was meant to keep him and I together forever and some other stuff. But the rest of Christmas turned out to be quite an interesting affair.

_Flashback:_

"_You have to keep your promise!" I said, Inuyasha and I were holed up in his room, listening to music and gossiping. I had brought Rei, the dog I had gotten for Christmas, with me and she was currently lying on Inuyasha's bed eating a pair of his socks. Inuyasha and I had become even more closer since the accident, and he was probably my best friend now._

"_But how do I do that?" He said, groaning and dragging his hands down his face in what I guessed was frustration._

"_Declare yourself. You sang that song to her, but it was just after the whole Kikyou thing and she needed time to trust you again."_

"_So what, you want me to stand up at dinner tonight and declare my love for her? Or maybe I should spell it out with my food and get her to read it? And would you stop Rei from eating my socks?! She's already made it through two pairs!" I knew he was being sarcastic (not about the dog... That bit was true...)_

"_The first one is an option. But not the second one, that would just be weird..." He gave me a dead-pan look, and I decided it might have been better not to comment._

"_This is hopless. What should I do?"_

"_OK, I can tell you're gunna need all the help you can get so I'm gunna give it to you. Here's what you need to do first..."_

_

* * *

_

"_Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked, for about the tenth time that night._

"_Yes."_

"_Positive?"_

"_Inuyasha if you ask me one more time I swear to god I'm going to shoot you!" the room went silent and I realised I said it a little louder then I meant to. _

"_And you say I have anger issues..."_

"_You do have anger issues. Excuse us." I said, and pulled Inuyasha out of the room. We had decided to celebrate Christmas with the Takashi's, Kouga, his grandmother and his mum (who refused), Sango, Ayame and her grandfather, the maids were taking care of Rei. We were all at the Takashi's so I dragged Inuyasha into their kitchen, away from the sitting room where everyone was._

"_I don't give a shit if you don't think it won't work, if it doesn't I will be wrong and you will be miserable, but at least you tried. Now suck it up and be a man, or I will make sure your balls get eaten off by wild bears." I had him pinned up in a corner, I had to look up at him though and had one finger pointed out._

"_What's going on?" Kagome asked, walking in._

"_I'm giving Inuyasha a friendly piece of advice... Now use it!" I pretty much growled at Inuyasha and walked out of the room, leaving a very red-faced Inuyasha and a very confused Kagome behind. They came back into the room half an hour later, holding hands and massive smiles on their faces._

"_I TOLD YOU SO!"_

_

* * *

_

The school took a while to process that relationship as well. Now everyone was betting on how long it was going to take Kouga and Ayame to get together... Not that I was a part of it or anything...

Unfortunately for me though, Sesshomaru had been acting weird for the last week or so. I had no idea what was going on, and when I asked, he just lied... It was beginning to get to me...

"You alright?" Sesshomaru nudged me bringing me back, out of my daydream.

"Oh- yeah. Sorry, just off in La-la Land. I doubt I will miss anything interesting..." We were both currently stuck in Maths with Haku-sensai. It was beyond boring what we had to learn (something to do with trigonometry...) and I knew I should pay attention, but really didn't have the energy for it today. Sesshomaru sat next to me, though he seemed rather distracted. He kept on looking at his watch then at me, then back to his watch. After a couple minutes of doing this he also started tapping his pen, I started to think he was trying to drive me insane. The tapping continued, as well as the constant looks to me then his watch. My eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance, and I eventually snapped.

"What?" I nearly shouted but thankfully didn't. Only the people that were sitting around us heard, but they just went back to their work.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, looking as confused as he could in public.

"What's with the tapping and the constant looking from me to your watch?"

"Higurashi, Takashi. Stop talking or you will receive a detention!" Haku-sensai yelled from the front.

"Will you just tell me what's going on? You look nervous." I was getting more and more confused... Sesshomaru never looked nervous...

"Nothing is going on don't worry. I'm just bored." He looked like he was telling the truth, and sounded like it as well. I knew he wasn't but if he didn't want to tell me then he didn't have to... Though it was putting me in a cranky mood...

* * *

'Why can't he just tell me what's going on? Did I do something wrong? Is he angry with me? What did I do?...' I sat in biology next to Kouga, staring out the window lost in thought.

'I'm being pathetic. He doesn't have to tell me every little thought that he has, that would get beyond annoying... But why is he lying to me?...'

"Higurashi! Care to answer the question?" Fujiku-sensai called from the front of the room. Kouga nudged me and I slowly turned to face the front.

"No." I said, then turned back out the window. I knew everyone was giving me weird looks, but I wasn't in the mood. Fujiku-sensai told me to stay after class, then continued on with the lesson.

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem upset..." Kouga whispered, nudging me again.

"I'm fine." I whispered back, not even turning to look at him.

"Come on, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm fine Kouga. Just leave me alone." I knew I shouldn't be getting angry at Kouga, but he was right there...

The bell went and I stayed behind to talk to the teacher I picked up my bag and walked up to his desk. I knew I would be late to literature, but I really didn't care.

"So, what's going on Higurashi? You seem rather upset. I know I'm a teacher and all, but I am here to talk to if you need it."

I nearly burst into tears. Fujiku-sensai was so nice, and he really did care.

"I don't know what's going on..." I could feel my eyes beginning to water, and tried to hold it in.

"What do you mean?"

I couldn't help it anymore. I started sobbing, and telling him everything. I think he was a bit shocked by my out burst, but at least he didn't run out of the room or something.

"A-an-and I do-n't k-kno-w wh-at I-I di-did wr-rong..." We stood in silence for about a minute, I tried to control my sobs, and whipped my face with the back of my hand.

"Here, have a tissue." He said, handing me a box.

"T-hanks..." I said, grabbing one and blowing my nose.

"Seems to me that you need to talk to him, make sure you didn't do anything wrong. And if you did do something wrong, what you did and how you can make it up to him."

"But I did! He said I didn't do anything, that he's just been distracted lately and it hasn't got anything to do with me. But I know he was lying... I'm sorry about this. You probably have enough problems of your own without having to hear about mine."

"No it's nice. It distracts me from my own problems, and is also a good tactic when I want to delay a bunch of tests." I laughed, he seemed like he was actually being serious.

"How about a deal then? You get me out of literature, and I'll help you mark the tests. And we can both be pathetic together?" He laughed this time.

"Well I shouldn't agree to it, but I'm going to. I remember how boring literature could be... We can go to the staff room and mope there." He led me out of the room and down to the 25th floor where the staff room was.

"So what are your problems, Fujiku-sensai?" I said, I was marking a massive stack of multiple choice questions while he did the essay questions. I was sitting at another teachers desk, with my bag dumped at my feet. The staff room only had one other teacher in it, but he was on the other side of the room and wouldn't be able to hear our conversation.

"Well before I start I have to ask that you don't mind? I do have a few problems, and having someone to talk to about them would be good, but I don't know how appropriate it is for me to tell you. You know the whole student teacher thing."

"It's OK. I think you're right, hearing about the problems someone else has. It would be a nice distraction. So come on fess up."

"My sister just got married. I'm incredibly happy for her, but now my parents are pressuring me to marry. They keep on inviting me over to dinner to attempt to set me up with girls, so I have to make up lame excuses to get out of it. The other night I said I couldn't go because I had to walk my dog. I mean it was beyond lame, but I couldn't think of anything else."

"Maybe you should just tell your parents your not really to settle down yet?"

"Well I am. But not with any of the girls they try to set me up with. Trust me if you met the girls, you would know what I was talking about. Most of them have the personality of a dry-wall, or are to dumb to hold a decent conversation. But because I'm a wolf demon, I'm expected to marry the first girl I start going out with. I'm just happy that I don't have to go through an arranged marriage. Not my style..."

"Kouga and Ayame are being forced to marry each other. Though I don't think they need much force, they love each other but just won't admit it. But I suppose you know about their arrangement, you belong to the same tribe don't you?"

"Yep. And unfortunately, males in our tribe have to be married by the time they're 30. I'm 28 so I haven't go long..."

"Bugger..."

"Yep, bugger is definitely right..."

* * *

I had finished marking all of the multiple choice, and it was now lunch time. I slowly made my way to the cafeteria, my good mood leaving me. I walked in and bought my lunch, then made my way over to my usual table. On my way over there though I passed Kagura, she decided it would be a good time to trip me. I fell to the floor, spilling my lunch everywhere. She and her friends looked down at me and laughed.

"Opps. Guess I didn't see you there." Kagura said, then walked off, he posse following behind her. I didn't have the energy to fight. I just picked up my lunch and threw it away.

"You OK? Kagura is such a bitch. I'm surprised you didn't get up and punch her or something." Ayame said, walking over to me, carrying two lunch trays. She handed me one and I realised she had bought it for me.

"Thanks. I'm fine, just having a bad day." I mumbled, we both started to make our way over to the table.

"Yeah Kouga told Sesshomaru and I that Fujiku-sensai kept you behind in class cause you weren't paying attention. What did he say?"

"Nothing special."

"How come you didn't turn up to literature? We were getting worried." She asked, I took a seat at the table, as far away from Sesshomaru as I could get. I ended up next to Bankotsu with Ayame on my other side.

"Where did you go Rin? You never turned up to class. Are you alright?" Kouga asked, he was sitting across the table from me and ended up getting the whole tables attention.

"I wasn't feeling well. I went to sick bay. I'm fine." I mumbled, looking down at my plate and picking at my food with my fork. I didn't want to be here, everyone was giving me weird looks, with a bit of concern thrown in.

"You sure you're alright?" Sesshomaru asked. I really didn't know why I was reacting so much to the whole situation, I wasn't really one for melodrama. But that didn't really make me feel any better... I looked up and glared at him.

"Positive." I said, still glaring. He seemed a bit shocked, but I didn't care. I looked back down at my plate and I could feel every ones confusion growing.

"Are you sure?" He asked, a little hesitant.

"I said I'm fine!" I yelled, I slammed my fork down on my plate, picked up my bag and stormed out of the cafeteria.

'At least the whole cafeteria didn't notice...' I thought, as I threw open my locker and grabbed my stuff. I shoved all of it in my bag and threw on my jacket. I walked out and instantly pulled it lighter. The weather was still freezing and there was still snow. It wasn't predicted to even start to warm up for at least another two weeks. I started walking down the street, not entirely sure where I was going...

I started crying again, and I didn't even know why. What was going on with me? Was I going insane or something? So what if Sesshomaru didn't want to share what was wrong with me. It could have been some guy problem or something, and I know I didn't want to know about that.

I reached a park and sat down on a swing, slowly moving backwards and forwards. Suddenly I felt sick and leant over and threw up in the bin.

'Arghh. Not this again...' I had started throwing up yesterday morning as well as this morning. Dad had said it was probably just some bug, and offered that I stayed home but I didn't feel sick.

Once I was done, I grabbed my water bottle from my bag and washed out my mouth.

"Gross..." I muttered. I lent against the side of the swing, and slowly started moving again. I stayed like that for at least another hour before the taste in my mouth began to get to me. I got up and made started to look for a cafe or something.

'Man I'm hungry...' I thought as I bought a hot chocolate and 5 cookies. I had the urge to eat cookies, so I ordered one of each kind. I sat in the corner of the cafe, slowly eating and wondering what was wrong with me.

'Stupid hormones...'

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**Rin stormed out of the cafeteria, I got up to go after her but Kagome stopped me.**

"**I think she just wants to be alone right now. Come over later and talk to her and you guys can sort everything out."**

"**Do you think she's upset cause I won't tell her what's going on?" I asked, knowing that was probably it.**

"**I don't know. She seems way to upset for it to just be that. I mean I know you guys tell each other everything, but it's Rin. She would understand if you didn't want to tell her something." Miroku said, having one of his moments of sounding wise.**

"**Maybe you should just tell her what's going on? I mean I know you wanted it to be a surprise but if it's gunna make you guys fight then maybe you should just ask her." Inuyasha said.**

"**Hn." I had started to make plans to ask Rin to be my mate. Ever since we slept together, the feeling that I needed to be mated to her was growing stronger. It didn't really help that we also slept together last week either...**

"**Sucks to be you..."**

Mine Again.

I sat in the cafe for ages. I looked up at the clock and realised school had finished. I still hadn't figured out what was wrong, I hadn't even come up with a theory...

"Now that is a happy face." Someone said. I looked up and saw Miroku sit himself across from me.

"Oh please, won't you join me?" I said dryly.

"Thanks for offering. So you gunna tell me what's wrong, or are you going to storm out of here in a huff and still be confused about your feelings?"

'He knows me way to well...'

"...I don't know what's wrong. I know Sess doesn't have to share everything with me, I mean it might be some guy problem that I don't really want to know about. So I don't know why I'm reacting to everything so much. I feel freakin' hormonal and I keep on throwing up."

He leant back in his chair and seemed to be doing some serious thinking.

"OK, now you may not like me asking thing but... is there any chance you could be pregnant? You're showing quite a few of the symptoms."

"Oh please I'm no-" I stopped dead.

'Shit... What if I am pregnant? Miroku's right, I am showing a few symptoms. The moodiness, tiredness, morning sickness, food cravings...'

"I think I may need to get a pregnancy test..." I mumbled, not liking the thought at all...

* * *

Hope everyone liked it! sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger again but I couldn't resist! don't forget to review, the more review I get the quicker I update! ^.^


	18. The Little Thing

"OK. You ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No." I said, tightening my hold on him. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist. He had walked us up to the deep end of his pool and wanted me to let go and swim back to the other end.

"I want you to let go on the count of three OK? 1...2...3." I didn't move, just stared at the water with a look of mistrust.

"How about I learn to swim another day?" I said, turning back to him. We had been mucking around and I had run into the indoor pool area of his house. Not knowing that I couldn't swim he had made us both fall into the deep end of the pool. Of course I had freaked out, the shallow end I could handle but not the deep end. I had clung onto Sesshomaru and he didn't have to be a genius to figure out that I couldn't swim from my screaming...

"You're just going to put it off again. I'll be right next to you the entire time and I promise I won't let go unless you ask me to." I doubted I would ask, be he didn't need to know that.

"Fine." I said, and slowly unwrapped my legs. It took a bit longer to unwrap my arms, but I eventually did and began to doggy paddle to the other end. He had already taught me how to float of my back but when I had tried to convince him that as enough he didn't listen.

"I don't want to do that again..." I said once I reached the other end. I clung onto the edge of the pool and had no intention of letting go until I got out. He laughed, but didn't try to make me swim again. Instead he hopped out and then helped me out.

"You did good don't worry." He said, hugging me.

"Yeah whatever..." I mumbled, but hugged him back none the less. We had sorted everything out after I blew up at him at lunch. He hadn't told me that he was going to ask me to be his mate, he just said that he and his dad had been disagreeing. I didn't tell him that I may or may not be pregnant, just that I hadn't slept well the night before and had been grumpy the whole day. He knew I was lying and that I knew he was lying. I knew he was lying and he knew that I knew he was lying. But neither of us brought it up, neither of us wanted too.

"We should have showers, we can do something else once we're out."

I ended up using one of the many downstairs bathrooms, mainly because I started to freeze my ass off. I hopped in the shower and was glad that the water wasn't surrounding me unlike the pool.

"Much better..." I mumbled. I washed my hair and tried to get rid of the chlorine smell on me. I got out once I was done and pulled a towel around me (all the bathrooms with showers in them had towels, shampoo, conditioner, soap etc.)

I looked around for my clothes, but then remembered that I hadn't brought any in with me.

"Of course I didn't..." and of course I was in the bathroom that to get back upstairs you had to walk down the main hall and passed the front door and Inutashio's office. I knew the place well and couldn't think of any other way to get back upstairs to where my clothes were.

Sighing I braced myself, and hoped that no one was out there. I slowly opened the door and peeked my head out, the hall way was deserted so I walked out fully and started to quickly make my way towards to stairs.

"So you alright to take the meeting with Shiguato? I know it's a lot to ask but I just don't think I'll be able to make it..." Inutashio said, coming out of his office. Before I had time to even attempt to hide he and my dad walked out of his office.

"Oh don't worry about it. You can make it up to me by taking the meeting with Onigumo Industries." The two men suddenly stopped talking when they saw me.

"Hi guys... How are we today?" I said, wishing that I had just waited for Sesshomaru to finish his shower then shower up stairs.

"Depends. Are you and Sesshomaru being safe?" Dad asked, giving me his dad voice. I groaned, I so did not want to have this conversation right now.

"If you two girls want to hear about my sex life then you can hear about it when I'm fully dressed. So if you'll excuse me..." I said, then stalked off trying to save some of my dignity.

* * *

So far it hadn't been a good day. Miroku and I were fighting, he wanted me to talk about what was going on, to talk to someone. I was refusing, I didn't need to talk about anything, there was no problem. I had booked an appointment at some clinic, and by Wednesday everything would be back to normal. Unfortunately Miroku didn't seem to think along the same lines, and we had been glaring at each other all morning.

"Hey Rin, can we talk?" Miroku said, walking up to me and Sesshomaru. Before I got the chance to deny he grabbed my arm and pulled me over into an empty courtyard.

"What?" I growled out, knowing exactly what he wanted to talk about.

"You know what. You can't just keep running from your problems Rin. You have to talk to someone about this." He said, still holding onto my arm.

"I don't need you OK. I don't need to talk to anyone about my stupid problems, because it's not going to be a problem much longer OK. So just butt out and leave me alone." I pulled my arm out of his grasp, he was looking at me in shock.

"Who have you become?" His eyes had gone from anger to sadness so quickly that it shocked me. He sighed and walked away, leaving me standing out in the freezing courtyard by myself. It started to rain, and I eventually made my way to my biology class.

'He doesn't know what he's talking about. I can deal with this all by myself, I don't need his help.' I told myself, but I couldn't help the single tear that slid down my cheek.

"You OK?" Kouga asked as I walked into biology and took my usual seat next to him. The teacher arrived a second later and I was glad he was late as well.

"Super." I said, putting on my most convincing fake smile. He seemed to hesitate for a second before turning to the front.

I took my usual notes, glad that it was mostly just revision. Because it was my last year of school I had major exams at the end of term. They were my final mark and helped determine what universities I could or couldn't go to.

'If I even get to university...' I suddenly thought, but shook it off. No I was going to get to uni, I had made an appointment to get the little thing out of me. I had nothing to worry about, Miroku didn't know what he was talking about.

"Earth to Rin!" Kouga said, effectively stopping my thoughts and made me realise that class was actually finished. I quickly collected my stuff, trying to not show the sadness or anger of my thoughts.

"Thanks, off in La-la land again. Did I miss anything vital?" I asked, not wanting him to ask what was wrong again.

"Well you missed a fascinating discussion about what we did in term two the second week. Who can honestly remember that far back? He kept on asking all these questions and I hardly knew any of the answers!"

"Well that's why we have revision. So when we have to do exams we're not sitting there wishing we could remember what we did learn in the second week of term two."

"Yeah whatever. Have you been studying much? You know every minute Ayame doesn't spend with us she spends studying. I wish I could be that dedicated..."

"Just tell her you love her already. I wouldn't mind seeing the look that you get whenever you talk talk about about her if you would tell her you loved her already."

"Don't worry I got a plan to tell her I love her." He said, surprising me completely. I expected him to deny my words, not confess that yes he did like her, and that he also had a plan to express said feelings.

"Let's hear it. Though I must warn you, if I think any part of this plan is stupid I will tell you and make you change it."

"Sounds good to me."

We arrived at literature and Kouga wrote down his plan for me, then passed it along so I could read it. I spent the lesson adding and talking away bits from it, as well as telling him what I thought were brilliant ideas and what I thought were just alright.

His plan was I guess simple. He was going to take Ayame out to the new restaurant in town, which was meant to be really good, really fancy and really expensive. There he was going to confess his love for her, if she told him that she didn't feel the same way then he was going to ask to just be friends, and that would be the end of the plan. If she admitted that she was in love with him as well then they progressed onto the next part of the plan. Which was a moonlit walk on the beach, just the two of them. There he was going to propose to her properly, making it a marriage out of choice instead of an arranged marriage.

So the basics of the plan were simple. But the details were complected. Kouga had booked the restaurant completely so they were the only two there, he was going to get bouquets of irises for each tables (they were her favourite flowers) and was still in the process of deciding on a menu. He had already booked a band to play at the restaurant as well.

"So when's the big date gunna happen?" I asked as Kouga, Sesshomaru and I made our way to the cafeteria.

"Friday night. So we won't be able to come to movie night, but for me this is a bit more important then watching you and Inuyasha make your way through ten servings of instant ramen." I glared up at him and punched his arm.

"It's not ten! You exagerate way to much." He just laughed.

"Yeah it's only nine." Sesshomaru said, making Kouga laugh even harder.

I ignored them and grabbed my lunch, and made my way over to our usual table. I was still incredibly angry at Miroku and didn't particularly want to sit with him, but I decided I was just going to ignore him. I know I wasn't exactly being mature about the situation but I knew what I wanted more then he did!

Kouga, Sess and I were the first to reach the table. Usually Bankotsu and Jankotsu were with us but they had had to stay back and talk to the teacher about their behaviour in class. We were soon joined by everyone else, including Miroku.

I could tell he was glaring at me, I turned and glared at him too. We sat at opposite ends of the table, glaring at each other while everyone else became aware of the tension between us.

"You still not facing up to it?" Miroku finally asked, in a low deadly voice.

"Nothing to face up to." I practically growled out. Everyone was looking between Miroku and I, looking rather confused. I felt Sesshomaru's hand on my back trying to calm me, and Sango had an arm on Miroku's shoulder trying to do the same thing.

"Guys what's going on?" Kagome asked, I was guessing she had sensed mine and Miroku's anger this morning as well and was wondering what the hell was going on.

"Nothing. Everything is freakin' spectacular." I said, not taking my eyes off Miroku.

"Oh yeah, everything is just fucking peachy." Miroku growled out, then got up from the table and left the cafeteria. Sango got up and followed him, and everyone turned to me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said in a low voice, everyone backed off, though they were still giving me weird looks.

"So much drama happens in the cafeteria..." Kouga said, everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"OK EVERYONE! NOW BECAUSE YOU ALL HAVE EXAMS IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS WE'RE GOING TO BE DOING SOME MOCK FIGHTING TO PREPARE YOU!" Coach Masuru yelled out, though he really didn't need to. We were outside sitting on the bleachers (freezing our asses off I might add) while sensai told us more about the mock fights.

"I'M GOING TO PICK TWO NAMES AT RANDOM, THOSE TWO WILL BE FIGHTING! EVEN IF IT'S MONK AGAINST MONK, YOU WILL STILL FIGHT! ANY QUESTIONS?" No one said anything and sensai nodded in satisfaction.

It was about half way through the lesson when my name was finally called. There had been some pretty interesting fights. Kagome had gone up against Sesshomaru, and sensai had to eventually put an end to the fight because they were so evenly matched (Kagome was the most powerful priestess the school had ever had and Sesshomaru was the most powerful demon the school had ever had). It made my day when Kagura and Ayame fought and Kaugra got her assed kicked, and Kikyou got beaten up by Sango.

I walked out into the middle of the oval and waited for sensai to pick an opponent for me.

"HIGURASHI MIROKU! YOU'LL BE FIGHTING RIN!" Sensai yelled, I wasn't sure whether or not to be happy. Yeah I got to take out my anger on Miroku, but I hated violence...

Miroku walked out and stood across from me on the oval, we stood glaring at each other. Everyone had gone silent, apparently word of our argument had gone around and clearly people wanted to see what was going to happen. I saw Sango and Sesshomaru giving both of us concerned looks, but I didn't focus on them for long.

"BEGIN!" Sensai yelled, but neither of us moved. We were both sizing each other up, the fact that we practiced together almost three times a week meant that he would not be able to make any moves that I didn't know how to counter, and I would be able to predict what he was going to do, but it also meant he would be able to do the same for me.

We slowly started circling each other, waiting for a chance to strike. Miroku held his staff in both hands, a clear defense position. I was slightly crouched and had my hands out in front of me ready to strike. We were both equal in speed, though I was able to go a little longer then him. He had as much spiritual energy in him as I had to use my energy balls. We were an even match.

We both flared up our auras at the same time, I didn't bother to hold any back like I usually did, neither did Miroku.

"You decided to face it?" Miroku asked, not needing to raise his voice.

"Nothing to face." I said in the same tone he had used.

We attacked.

* * *

'Come on get up!' I yelled at myself. I forced myself to my feet and saw Miroku doing the same. I swayed unsteadily on the spot, but managed to stay up. The oval had been destroyed, mass amounts of dirt and grass had been removed and thrown around. Part of the bleachers had been burnt due to one of my more powerful energy balls, and there were sacred sutras all over my half of the field.

"Face it." Miroku said, his clothes were covered in singe marks and there were burn marks all up one of his arms. I couldn't use one of my arms where he had managed to hit me with a sutra and I also had burn marks from hitting his barriers, though none were bad.

"How can I? I'm seventeen Miroku." I whispered, admitting my worries. I knew he could hear me and a second later his barrier dropped.

"Just let me help."

I collapsed and fell on my knees, I heard sensai blowing his whistle and less then a second later Sesshomaru had picked me up and was cradling me in his arms.

"You OK?" He asked, his eyebrows were furrowed in concern and he carried me over to the bleachers. I looked over and saw Miroku being supported by Kouga and Inuyasha, who were also making their way to the bleachers. The bell went signalling the end of school, but I barely registered any of it. My arm was starting to ache from the sutra and I was worried about Miroku.

"Nice fight." Miroku said as Inuyasha and Kouga plonked him down on the bleachers near where Sesshomaru was inspecting my wounds. I heard Sesshomaru growl quietly at Miroku and I knew he didn't like the fact that Miroku had hurt me.

"You too. Care to get this stupid thing off my arm? They hurt you know." I said, gesturing with my good arm to the sutra on my useless arm.

"Sure. Can you help with these burns? They hurt you know." He said, smiling. I smiled back and we both turned to face each other.

"You guys might want to stand back." I said, crossing my legs.

"Unless you want to get burned." Miroku said doing the same. I held my hands together in front of me and bowed my head. Soon a white light surrounded Miroku and I. We were both use to it, so was everyone in our group, but the rest of the class that was still there were a little surprised.

"What was that?" Bankotsu asked, as the light disappeared and Miroku and I emerged healed, though very tired.

"Just something we picked up... I think I'm going to collapse from exhaustion. Can I get a lift with you Kags?" Miroku asked, trying to stand.

"Come on I'll take you home." Sesshomaru said, picking me up again. I snuggled into his arms, glad that they were warm.

"Can we go to your place? I sleep much better in your bed." I said, I don't know what it was about Sesshomaru's bed, but it was even better then mine.

He chuckled, "Sure, I'm sure Izuyoi would love to have you for dinner to."

'What am I going to do?' I thought as I fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

When I woke up Sesshomaru wasn't in the room, which was strange but I was glad. I needed a minute to think.

'OK my doctors appointment isn't until tomorrow. Gives me plenty of time to think about everything, and if Miroku wants I can talk to him about it... Though I really don't want to... I wonder if I could just avoid him from now until tomorrow? Childish, yes but easier...'

About two minutes later Sesshomaru walked through the door carrying a plate of food for me.

"Ah, you really can read my mind." I said, as I got out of his bed, glad that he actually couldn't read my mind.

We sat on the couch and talked as I ate my dinner.

"So what's going on with you and Miroku? You guys always get along." He asked, trying to act casual but I knew he was secretly dying to find out.

"Nothing major, just a little disagreement that turned turned into something more then it should have been. So you have no reason to beat him up." I said, and repositioned myself so I was using him as a pillow instead of the actual pillows.

"I didn't want to beat him up. I just wanted to cause him bodily harm for hurting you. I still want to, but he did fix all your burns and stuff so I'm not as keen on the idea as before."

"Sure sure."

* * *

'Remember to breathe...' I told myself. I was sitting in the waiting room of 'Planned Prarenthood' trying to calm my nerves. I was next, but I had no clue what to expect. And it frightened the hell out of me.

'Didn't think I would actually be glad Miroku is with me...' I looked over to my right and saw Miroku sitting there fidgeting. I had attempted to ignore him but he was damn persistent, and had eventually cornered me. I ended up agreeing to let him come to my appointment, but he wasn't allowed to come in with me, he had to sit in the waiting room and wait.

"Higurashi Rin." The doctor called out, I slowly got to my feet and followed after the doctor. He led me into a white room that looked like any other consulting room.

"Now, Higurashi-san. According to the forms you filled out you don't know how long you have been pregnant, is that correct?" I nodded, I wasn't sure which time with Sesshomaru knocked me up, though I had a feeling it was the first time.

"Well, for safety measures we will need to do an ultrasound, just to determine how big the baby is. Nothing to worry about, so if you would just lie back on the bed."

I did as I was told, he brought over the gel stuff and I lifted up my shirt a bit so it could be put on (the stuff was freezing...).

I layed there, and tried not to think about the little thing that was inside of me. After a couple of minutes the doctor managed to find it.

"Ah, appears to be about four weeks old or so. Well that's fine." he said, speaking more to the screen then to me. The screen was facing away from me so I couldn't see what the doctor was looking at. But I suddenly wanted to. I needed to see the thing growing inside of me.

"Can... Can I see it?" I asked, the doctor looked surprised but turned the screen towards me.

"It's that little thing there that looks like a peanut." he said, pointing to the screen.

I felt the tears coming, and let them fall.

"I'm going to have to cancel my appointment." I said, the doctor looked happy at my choice and that just made me even more sure.

"I understand." He said, nodding his head. He wipped the gell off my stomach and let me run out of the room in tears.

"Rin? Wait! Rin, what's going on?" Miroku called after me, but I didn't stop.

I ended up running all the way home, though I didn't even realise where I was going. I burst through the front door and bolted up the stairs. I heard someone else burst in after me and follow me up the stairs, I knew it was Miroku and guessed that he had gone back and collected his bike.

I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me. I threw myself on my bed and curled up into a ball, crying my eyes out. My door opened and closed again, and Miroku pulled me into a hug. I cried and cried, not caring that I was ruining his shirt.

Finally I managed to get myself together, though it took a while.

"Your going to leave aren't you?" Miroku asked, knowing my plans already. I nodded. I had to leave, if Sesshomaru found out I was pregnant he would do everything he could to provide a decent life for me and the little one. He wouldn't go to uni, instead he would go out and try and find a job. I couldn't do that to him, I would be ruining his future.

"Where to?" Miroku asked, I shrugged, I had no idea where I was going to go. All I knew was that by the end of next week I wouldn't live here anymore.

"I'm going to miss you so much." He said, I lied there crying, while he tried his hardest to comfort me.

"I need to talk to dad..." I said, knowing that he needed to know why I was leaving and where I was going.

"I'll be here. You got me."

* * *

Yeah in case you haven't noticed I suck at updating quickly....

Only one more chapter after this! I'm planning on doing a squeal too so don't worry! Don't forget to review! ^.^


	19. A New Life

"You ready?" Miroku asked, we were standing outside Dad's office staring at the door.

"Nope."

"That's the spirit." He said, then raised a hand and knocked on the door. I could feel my palms sweating, and stuffed my hands in my pockets so Dad wouldn't notice.

"Come in." Dad called, Miroku gave my arm a reassuring squeeze, then opened up the door. Dad was sitting behind his desk as usual, typing something on his laptop.

"Hey guy, what's up?" He asked, still typing on his laptop.

"I need to talk to you about something important." I said, I sounded a lot more confident then I felt.

He looked up then, confusion showing on his face.

"Sure. Have a seat." Miroku and I both sat down, Miroku was looking at me in concern and I was finding my feet very fascinating. "Everything alright?" Dad asked, sounding more concerned.

"I need to tell you something. I have no idea how you will react, but you have to promise me that whatever I tell you remains between the three of us."

"Of course, I promise I won't tell a soul. Now what's wrong? You're getting me all worried here." Dad asked, I looked up trying to find the courage to tell him.

"...I'm pregnant dad." I finally managed to get out. Silence filled the room as he processed my words.

"With... a baby?" He asked, if it had been someone else in my position I probably would have laughed.

"Yes. And yes Sesshomaru is the father." I said, answering what I assumed would be his next question.

"Well that one isn't to hard to figure out... I always hoped you guys would be married before you had kids..." Dad said, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was handling the situation a lot better then I would have thought...

"I went to the doctors yesterday... to get it out of me." Dad's head snapped up at that, looking shocked. "But I couldn't do it, but now I've only got one option left."

"You're leaving..." He said, realising what I planned to do. I nodded in confirmation, and looked back down at my feet.

"Is there any way to convince you to stay?" He asked, I shook my head. I had made up my mind, and I wasn't going to be swayed from my decision.

"I've already tried my best to convince her. But she won't listen, she's made up her mind." Miroku explained. He had spent all last night trying to convince me to stay, though by the end the ideas were getting more and more absurd.

"I know it will be hard. But I have to think about what's best for everyone else. Sesshomaru would drop everything for us, and I can't let him throw away his future for me. This kid deserves to have a proper mother, and I don't want to risk ever feeling resentment towards it. If you're not going to help, then I will just have to do everything on my own." I said, it made me sad to say these things. But I knew this is what was meant to be done, and I wasn't going to be stopped.

"I'll help. But you have to promise me that Sesshomaru will eventually know. It's his kid as well and he has every right to know that it exists. I'm not saying tell him now, though I do want you to. But I know he would drop everything for you, but come back eventually, and tell him everything. He has a right to know." Dad said, I nodded. I knew it would be worse to come back in a few years, but maybe then Sesshomaru would have moved on.

'Wow I don't even like thinking about that...' I thought, immediately blocking thoughts of Sesshomaru moving on with another girl.

"When did you want to leave by?" Dad asked, obviously thinking about how long he had left.

"As soon as possible. I don't want to be here by the end of the week. Otherwise the kids scent will start to develop, and Sesshomaru would know straight away."

"I'll have you out of here in two days." Dad said, picking up the phone. Miroku and I left the office, my head was swimming, I knew I had to leave, but I still hadn't grasped the fact that I actually was.

"Two days..." Miroku mumbled, clearly upset.

"Two days..."

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"**Gee, what's stuck up your ass?" Inuyasha said, walking into my room. Kouga, Ayame, Sango and Kagome following behind him.**

"**Nothing." I said, Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow, knowing that I was lying.**

"**Rin's not picking up her phone, I'm getting worried." I said, hoping that one of them would know where she was.**

"**Oh, we were actually going to ask you if you knew where she was. Her and Miroku aren't answering their phones..." Kouga said, trailing off at the end.**

"**They're probably just busy. Maybe they're hanging out with other friends apart from us, I mean the eight of us are always together so maybe they're just taking a break." Sango said, the rest of us nodded. **

"**You wanna come to the ice skating rink with us? We were heading that way anyway, so maybe we could all go? But you know, without Rin and Miroku..." Inuyasha said, there was an awkward silence. It was weird for all of us to be going somewhere and not inviting Rin or Miroku.**

"**Let's go." I said, I went into my wardrobe and grabbed my skates. **

**We all left the house, I hopped on my bike and Kouga (with Ayame) hopped on his and everyone else piled into Inuyasha's car.**

**

* * *

**

"**This feels weird..." Sango said. I had been skating around the rink with her, Inuyasha and Kagome were off in their own little world and Ayame and Kouga had ended up having to leave early and go to some tribe meeting. Kouga's plan to tell Ayame how he felt had gone perfectly, and now they just had to inform the tribe elders of the fact.**

"**I know what you mean..." I said, it felt weird to be here without Rin. It was a real couples place and Sango and I were the third wheels.**

"**Have you tried to call Rin again?" **

"**I don't want to be annoying. I've already left about ten messages, and called about fifteen. She's probably just lost her phone, or can't hear it. You called Miroku?"**

"**Yeah, just got voice mail again. He and Rin are probably somewhere together, or maybe they're in trouble with their dad again..."**

**There was silence and we did another loop of the rink.**

"**Wanna leave?" Sango asked, looking around at all the couples who were here.**

"**Please." I said, also looking around.**

"**Let's go visit them, might be able to know what's going on then." She suggested, I quickly agreed, wanting to know what was going on with Rin.**

**Once we were outside we hopped on my bike and took off towards Rin and Miroku's house. When we got there the butler let us in straight away and we both made our way up to where Rin and Miroku's rooms were. I heard people talking in Rin's room and recognised hers and Miroku's voices.**

**I knocked on the door and walked in, Sango following behind me.**

"**Hey guys!" Rin said, looking happy, but I could tell something was wrong straight away.**

"**What's up?"Miroku said, crossing his arms over his chest.**

"**You guys never picked up your phones, we were getting worried." Sango said, Rin and Miroku looked at each other looking guilty.**

"**Sorry guys. Been busy, in fact I still am, but Miroku's free so you guys can take him and go and hang out." Rin said, Miroku smiled and made his way to Sango. He kissed her and put his hand around her waist.**

"**You coming Sesshomaru?" He asked, I shook my head. I had had enough of being a third wheel for one day, and I also wanted to find out what was wrong with Rin. **

"**OK, see you guys later." Sango said, her and Miroku left, but not before I caught Miroku giving Rin a concerned look.**

"**Are you alright?" I asked, crossing the room and putting my hands around her waist.**

"**I'm fine, just trying to clean my room. I know we have maids to do it but I feel that I should be the one to..." She bent over and picked up a pile of clothes, took them to her closet, dumped them on the floor and began folding them.**

"**OK... I guess I'll go then..." I mumbled and walked out.**

**'Well she technically didn't kick me out...' I thought as I made my way down the hall way. 'but what's going on that's made her act this way...?'**

**

* * *

**

**The day passed slowly, as well as the next one. I never got much of a chance to see Rin, and I was starting to really miss her... It was about 8:00 at night and I got a call from Miroku asking me to come over. I had no idea what was going on, but when I got down stairs I found out that dad, Izuyoi and Inuyasha had also been called.**

**'What the hell is going on?' I thought as we made our way there. We met Kouga and Ayame in the driveway and things just got more and more confusing. The door opened for us and the six of us were ushered into the lounge room. Sango, Miroku, Kenji and Kamako were already there. Kenji and Miroku looked grave, I don't think I had ever seen Kenji looked so old. Kamako and Sango were looking confused and Kagome looked like she had spent the last half an hour or so crying. She sat ram rod straight now though, showing no emotion on her face.**

"**Kags, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, rushing over to her side. Kagome shook her head and bit her bottom lip as she tried to fight back more tears.**

"**Where's Rin?" I asked looking around the room. Kagome burst into tears and buried herself in Inuyasha's chest, Kenji and Miroku sighed.**

"**That's why we're here. Take a seat." Miroku said. I slowly made my way to the couch, broadening my senses to try and pick up Rin. Her smell was everywhere, but she wasn't in the house or in the backyard.**

"**What's going on?" Ayame asked in a small voice. She was holding tightly onto Kouga's hand, though she didn't seem to be aware of the fact. It took a few seconds for Miroku to answer.**

"**...She's gone." Miroku finally said. There was no noise, nothing. I wasn't sure how to react. Was this some sort of joke? She was gone? Gone where? How long was she gone for?**

"**G-gone?" Sango chocked out. **

"**She's moved out. She had her reasons, which I have sworn not to tell anyone. But yes, she is gone. I don't know if she will be coming back, or if she is when. She just asked me to read you this." He pulled out an envelop and opened it up, then began to read.**

"_**To everyone,**_

_**I guess you know now what I have done, though not why. I hope some day you will all forgive me for leaving you, but I understand if you can't.**_

_**You have to know that I love everyone of you so so much, and that nothing will ever change that. No matter how much distance is between us all of you will always be my family.**_

_**For Izuyoi and Inutashio, thank you so much for being there for me as if I was your very own daughter, it means more to me then I could ever express in a letter. Don't be to hard on Inuyasha, he's smarter then he lets on, and I truly believe he will become someone great. Don't worry about Sesshomaru either, he may act cold, but he really actually is a big softy. I love both of you so much and thank you so much for everything you have ever done for me. I'm so sorry.**_

_**Ayame, you are one crazy chick. But don't worry that's why I love you. Don't ever change who you are, and no matter what Kouga says, he really does love your wild ways. To me you are my sister, even though you technically aren't. But hey, when you and Kouga get married you have to pleasure of being my step-sister in law, or at least I think that's what it will be. Don't worry about not being able to qualify to become a nurse, I already filled in your aplications for early entry into the courses you wanted to do and got the answer today. Congratulations!, I know you're going to be great, I gave Miroku the acceptance letter so make sure he gives it to you. Thank you so much for being there for me and thanks for beating up Kagura. I love you so so much, and I'm going to miss you even more.**_

_**Kouga my brother. Remember that time you told me to not cry because something has ended but smile because it happened? That's what I need you to do. Please don't cry because I'm not there anymore but smile because I actually managed to run away and make it to you. I know your dad is a horrible man and what he did to you was inexcusable, but don't shut people out. I won't say anymore here because it is your choice, but Ayame knows my part of the story so maybe it's time you told her yours? Know that to me you will always be my brother, we will always be a team even though we aren't together. Make sure you tell Ayame that you love her everyday, cause I know you do. Make sure you cherish her, if not I will have to find some way of beating your ass, you know I will. I love you, and I miss you already. Make sure you keep on smiling and just so you know I'm going to keep wearing the bracelet you made me all those years ago, that way part of you will always be with me. Love you.**_

_**Inuyasha, my partner in crime. Sorry I guess I won't be able to help you with releasing the rats into the ventalation system, though if you still do I will definitely be with you in spirit. I owe you my life and I will never forget that. I'm sorry I wasn't able to repay the debt, but hopefully I get to see everyone again one day and I may just get the chance. Make sure you take care of Kagome, you guys belong together and don't ever forget it. I know you're smarter then you think and in actual fact you're a complete nerd when it comes to history, but you just have to believe that you can really do it. Don't let people get you down, but that doesn't mean you get to just punch the crap out of them whenever they get on your nerves. Though I do hope that you will pound anyone to the ground that hurts Kags. I'm so sorry Inuyasha, my crime partner, my brother, my best friend. I love you so much, despite your temper. Keep Sesshomaru company for me, love you and miss you.**_

_**Kagome, I'm so sorry. You mean the world to me and I'm sorry I left like this. Don't give up on Inuyasha, he's an alright guy and loves you more then anything in the entire world. Make sure you stay strong and don't forget that I will always love you. Thanks for all the great memories, I know I won't ever forget them and I hope you won't either. You are my gorgeous sister, beautiful both inside and out. Thank you for always being there for me, and I hope I was able to be there for you as well, I guess I won't be able to anymore. Don't let anyone get you down, though with Inuyasha around it wouldn't be easy. But be strong, I know you don't believe in yourself, but know that I do, cause I know that you are one of the strongest people in the world. I love you so much and I'm sorry you won't have a little sister around anymore, but don't worry Miroku has a feminine side to him so maybe he can take my place. Love you so much and don't forget to keep Inuyasha in check. Follow your dreams, cause you will do amazing things. I'm going to miss you beyond belief and I hope that you will forgive me one day.**_

_**Mum and Dad. I'm sorry for leaving like this, I know you know why dad, and I'm sorry mum that I never explained. Even though you aren't my real mother, you are what I always hoped my real mother would be like. Please don't be angry at dad, he was just helping me. I know you will probably be in tears by now but please know that I never wanted to make you cry, I love you so much and I hope so much that you and dad grow old together and are with each other forever. Dad, I'm sorry for leaving like this, you know why but I know it isn't easy for you. My guess is that you have hopped in the car at least five times to come and get me, but know that I will be fine. I love both of you so much and thank you for being the best parents I could ask for.**_

_**Sango, you go girl. Make sure you follow your dreams, I know you will make a great designer and don't let anyone tell you otherwise! Good luck with Miroku, he's one of the greatest guys in the world, but still a pervert. But you're one of the greatest girls in the world as well as one of the strongest so I know you'll be able to handle anything. I'm sorry for the time I accidentally threw a pillow over your balcony, I didn't mean to, but I thought you should know. I also thought I should mention that I took the liberty of making Miroku steal your art book and then copying some of your design pieces, then I may have accidentlly sent them to the fashion company that dad and Inutashio own. I didn't use my influence or anything so when they get back to you by next week about a work experience position you won't be able to deny you did everything yourself, well except for the mailing. I love you like a sister, and to me you are. Make sure you take care of Kags and Ayame, there are some things I know the guys won't be able to handle. Love you heaps, and miss you heaps as well.**_

_**Miroku, words cannot describe how kind and generous you are. You got a personal goodbye so I won't ramble on, but whatever you do don't give up. I love you so so so so much and I hope I get to see you again.**_

_**Sesshomaru, my beautiful Sesshomaru. I'm so sorry. I wanted this to be more personal so the other letter is for you. Know that even though I am not here I love you more then anyone ever could. I hope that some day you will be happy, and please don't let me stop you. I love you so so so much and I will think about you every single day. I'm still going to wear the promise band you gave me, because I promised to be with you forever, but now it can't happen. I'm sorry for the promises I have broken, I love you.**_

_**I'm so sorry everyone, know that I didn't want to hurt any of you. I can barely see the paper in front of me I'm crying so hard so I'm going to stop now. There are a few things I asked Miroku to pass on to each of you, make sure you get them. I'm sorry and I love you all.**_

_**Miss you all already,**_

_**Rin."**_

**Miroku finished reading and lowered the letter. He was crying, in fact all of us were. Tears were silently falling down all our faces, none of us could bring ourselves to say anything though.**

"**Sh- She left me some stuff. Here." Miroku said. He went over to Kouga and Ayame and gave them each a silver ring.**

"**They're promise rings, so you guys are always together no matter what." He said, giving them each a ring, and also giving Ayame her acceptance letter to what I noticed was to Tokyo University. He then went to Sango and after a hug and a kiss gave her a new art book.**

"**She wrote something inside but you don't have to look now. She's always believed in you, so you just believe in yourself." He then moved on the Dad and Izuyoi, he gave them a photo frame that had a picture of Inuyasha, Dad, Izuyoi and me showing. It was from my eighteenth birthday, and was pretty much the only picture that I was actually smiling in.**

**Next he went to Kagome. He gave her a shiny new spanner and told her that Rin said she had to keep up the good work with the cars.**

"**Just a sec Yash." Miroku said, he left the room and came back carrying a toy rat. "She said that way you will always remember."**

**Next he went to Kamako and Kenji, like my parents he also gave them a photo. It was off Rin, Kagome, Miroku, Kamako and Kenji from Christmas. Rin and Kagome had matching Christmas ribbon tied around their heads, and Miroku looked like he was covered in wrapping paper with a bow stuck to his forehead. **

**Next was my turn. Miroku turned to me and handed over a letter and then a small hand-made teddy. I remembered it was the teddy that Rin had gotten so angry making and had ended up stabbing herself about fifty times with the needle. She had eventually given up, or so I thought. I noticed that it's ears weren't quite the same size and it's mouth was lopsided, it had a heart sewn on to it's torso and I felt the tears welling up in my eyes again. I clutched the teddy and letter, not wanting to cry again.**

"**She loved you more then anyone in the world Sesshomaru. Don't ever forget it." Miroku said, clapping his hand on my shoulder. He walked out of the room, but I didn't register anything that happened after that.**

Mine Again

I was still crying when I finally reached Osaka. Miroku and Dad had somehow made it possible for me to take Rei (the dog the Takahi's got me for Christmas) with me on the train. I hugged him close to my body while he slept peacefully. Miroku had offered to come with me, but I didn't want him to see me like this. A few people stopped and stared at me as I made my way through the station, carrying Rei in my arms. I hailed down a taxi and climbed inside, the driver gave the dog a look as if he had offended him but I ignored him and managed to tell him where to go.

"You OK love?" He asked, his brow furrowed in concern, clearly over his annoyance towards Rei

"B-Bee-n b-ett-tter." I managed to get out. The driver didn't say anything the rest of the way there, and I was left to dwell on my thoughts.

After about a five minute drive we eventually pulled up out the front of an apartment complex. It was big and fancy and I knew that I was most likely going to end up moving by the end of the month.

"Thanks." I said, giving him some money and getting out of the cab. I grabbed Rei's lead and he dragged me towards the building, or at least tried... he wasn't exactly a big dog...

'I'll have to start looking for a new apartment. I know dad will pay my rent, but I refuse to rely on him for anything. It was my choice to leave and I don't want him to have to pay for it... I'll stay here for now and start looking tomorrow, some place that allows pets... And for a job...'

I rang the buzzer and was greeted by a door man. This one didn't look nearly as kind as the butler back home.

"Thank you." I said quietly, then made my way to the front desk. After grabbing my key from her I made my way up to my apartment.

As soon as I was inside Rei went around the apartment sniffing everywhere, checking out his new temporary home and I collapsed on the bed, curled into a ball and cried.

I cried because of everyone I left behind, because I wasn't ready to be a mother, because I wasn't ready to be independent, but I cried mainly for Sesshomaru. I missed him so much already, but I knew I had to do this. I ran a hand over my stomach, trying to feel the child growing inside of me. I had to stop doing such reckless stuff and grow up. It was time I accepted responsibility and took care of the kid.

With that thought I pushed myself up from the bed and started to unpack the few boxes I had. I fed Rei with the dog food I found in the cupboard and made myself some rice. I had been craving rice all day and I ended up eating quite a bit of it.

I sighed and looked around the apartment. I would ask how much rent was, maybe if it wasn't to much then I would be able to stay... I shook my had, knowing that I would have to move.

I got up and grabbed the newspaper that someone had put on the bench for me. I turned straight to the section that was advertising apartments and began circling places that seemed to be alright.

'A new life, one of complete independence, responsibility and taking care of the little guy. A new life without Sesshomaru...'

A single tear slid down my cheek, but I ignored it. It was my turn to take care of someone, sure I use to take care of myself when I lived with my step-dad and biological mother. But this time there would be someone else as well. But I knew I would love him, that I would always put his needs above mine.

I was starting to become a mother. I had a long way to go still, but I was starting.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**It was like I had gone into zombie mode. I got up, got ready, went to school, came home, did homework, went to gym, at dinner, showered, and went to bed. The cycle repeated itself over and over again. I hadn't worked up the courage yet to open up the letter, but I always carried it around with me in my pocket. I never took off the promise band that she had given me, not wanting to let go. **

**It wasn't until a week after Rin left that I finally worked up the courage to open up the letter. I sat down on my balcony and slowly opened it.**

_**Sesshomaru,**_

_**I'm so beyond sorry. I know I should have told you that I was leaving and why. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I don't want you to doubt how much I love you, because I love you more then anything else ever. You are my world, and it's killing me to leave it behind.**_

_**I'm sorry for the promise I am breaking by leaving. I truly do want to be with you forever and ever, but me leaving is for the best. Please don't give up hope, I will always be with you, just not in the literal sense. I'm sorry I know you always hated learning about symbolism and stuff in lit class, but the teddy I gave you does symbolise something. I am not going to tell you, cause that would just be unfair. I'm not expecting you to spend endless nights trying to do so, I don't want you to.**_

_**Please just be happy. You may think I am being selfish by leaving and maybe in a way I am. I know you may think I am a total bitch for leaving like this, and that you may hate me forever. You have every right to and I fully understand if you do. But please be happy, don't hold onto the anger or the sadness, but hey I may be over exaggerating here. I don't know what you're feeling right now, hell you might be happy. Somehow I doubt it...**_

_**I hope that some day you will be able to move on, to meet a great girl and be happy with her. I wish more then anything that you will be happy, and not be sad or angry.**_

_**One day I will see you again and I will explain everything, but I understand if you don't want to hear it. Though I do hope that you will give me a chance to explain, not for my sake though, I just need to explain.**_

_**I'm so so sorry. I love you so much and thank you for being the best, most loving, caring boyfriend in existance. Though you never were just a boyfriend to me. To me your my soul mate, the person I'm meant to be with. If I can't be with you I know I won't ever be with anyone else. I love you more then my own life and I always will.**_

_**Good luck with the company, I know you will do great things.**_

_**Love you forever,**_

_**Rin.**_

**My hands were trembling and I fell to my knees, crying. I'm pretty sure I had cried more in the last week then I had my entire life...**

"**I love you to, Rin. More then anything, and I always will. Forever and ever."**

* * *

Ta Daaa! That's the end for A New Life! There's a sequel that I'll be putting out over the next couple of days, it's called I Never Knew.

Please review! I want to get up to 100 so please please please review!

Check out the sequel! And thank you for reading, it means a lot to me. ^.^


	20. Thanks

Wow, thanks so much to everyone who ever reviewed=] It means a lot to me^.^ I Never Knew Has been out for a bit, but this is just for anyone who doesn't know.

Thanks for reading, and check out I Never Knew!

-TheAnonymous.


End file.
